Minds, Memories, and Misfortune
by Flere821
Summary: AU ToaruVerse. The 'Queen of Tokiwadai', Shokuhou Misaki, meets Kamijou Touma. Mikoto gets jealous and things get worse/better from there, depending on one's viewpoint. Expect trouble, or should I say Misfortune?
1. Prologue

This fic is written for people who have read the Toaru Majutsu no Index light novels and the Railgun manga, thus will include many references to the events in them. If you have not read them then you might want to skip this fic as spoilers beyond the anime will be present.

Besides that, while I've labelled this fic as 'Touma and Misaki' related, I'm not necessarily going to have the two end up together – merely that this is their story. I haven't made up my mind on how the various relationships will end up, so don't take any pairing for granted. In addition, as information comes out about Shokuhou Misaki I will incorporate it into the fic, but before more is revealed I will be taking liberty with some aspect of her character and maybe ability for the time being.

* * *

><p>Minds, Memories, and Misfortune<p>

Prologue

"Again with those rumours…" Shokuhou Misaki murmured.

The 5th ranked Level 5 of Academy City, 'Queen of Tokiwadai', and ruler of the largest clique inside the most prodigious middle school in Academy City sighed in annoyance. The 'rumours' she is referring to in this instance is one that has already raised its head once earlier, before she personally put a stop to it herself.

The rumour Misaka Mikoto, 3rd ranked Level 5 and 'Ace of Tokiwadai' is starting her own clique. While Misaki knew the rumours are most likely false, knowing how Mikoto is not really interested in politics and such of the school and Misaki have already warned Mikoto once not to infringe upon her own territory.

Nonetheless, the rumours are getting more persistent day by day. Even knowing that these are ultimately baseless mutterings from those who don't know better, it is bothersome to listen to her own subordinates bring up the topic time and again. While it is true based on rankings alone, the 3rd level 5 can amass a great amount of support but it is unlikely she can maintain the same influence the 'Queen' can – and this isn't about Mental Out's own ability to convince others either. Merely the fact Shokuhou's own clique has been around longer meant the connections between their members, and to other organisations that cooperate with them, is at a level that no newly made clique can match. Something her own followers seem unable to grasp, as they continue to harp on how much of a threat Misaka Mikoto can be if she puts her mind to it.

Really, why can't the Railgun do something about these rumours herself? Like making it 100% clear she's not interested in such things so these rumours can just die down?

_Very well,_ Misaki thought, _if I have to put up with baseless rumours she can deal with the same. Let her suffer as well. Maybe then she'll take a more active approach to stop rumours before they get out of hand. I'd stop rumours about me becoming an annoyance to her if our position is switched. _

Now what to use that will annoy her to no end…?

_Aha_.

Now wasn't there something about Misaka Mikoto having a boyfriend? On August 31st, they had a rendezvous right outside the Tokiwadai dorm, no less. The rumours were afire from that meeting, and the Shirai girl that follows Misaka around went into a state of shock if Shokuhou's sources are correct.

Yes, what Misaki's about to do is petty, but she does that sometimes. Just as important as her calculating part that allows her to grasp control over Tokiwadai's students, is the mischievous part of her that plays around and completely disregards how other people feel about being involved in her schemes.

And thus begins another school-life romance(?) comedy with possibly disastrous results.

*End Prologue*


	2. Contact

Author's note: as mentioned before, Shokuhou Misaki's powers here will be largely guesswork. I'm working it with the Rule of Cool, Rule of Drama and probably some other reasons, so please don't mind if it doesn't quite fit canon.

I'm placing Touma's meeting with Misaki at past Vol8 but before Vol9 for reasons I will reveal in later chapters. Don't expect this fic to fit the exact dates of the novels, just the general course of events.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Contact<p>

Just another day in Kamijou Touma's life.

School have just ended for him, and he's currently on his way home to drop off his bags and prepare to go shopping. Nothing too out of the ordinary in his day so far, what with the below-average grades that just landed him into another remedial teaching session with Komoe-Sensei and he had to stay in school way after all other students have left. Something which Touma is thankful for, despite the extra work.

An abnormal day would be something like having his dorm set on fire or a magician coming out of nowhere trying to take his life. Or more likely as the cause of his misfortune, some girl he has never met before shows up and makes his life miserable. Normally through no fault of her own, of course.

Speaking of which…

"Hey there! So you're Kamijou Touma?" An absurdly cheerful and feminine voice called out to him.

Touma turned and saw a long-haired girl dressed in Tokiwadai Middle School's uniform approaching him. Unlike Mikoto however, her socks looks to have lace around the edges and she wears a pair of elbow-length gloves with the same lace pattern on them. With her is a handbag that even at first glance it looked like something that would accompany a person with great wealth.

For some reason, Touma have a bad feeling about this. And it isn't because she's wearing a Tokiwadai uniform like other crazy people such as Mikoto or Shirai either.

-][-

Shokuhou Misaki gave the boy in front of her a calculated look as she stopped a few metres away from him. He's slightly taller than her, with a somewhat tired look on his face. Apart from his distinctive black spiky hair, everything else makes him appear to be a normal high school student: white shirt, black pants, and a normal flat black school bag you'd see on just about every other student. Sure, he has another shirt under the white one and his shoes probably isn't something that follows school regulations (or that his school probably just have more relaxed rules on such matters), but that just paints him as a indifferent slacker you'd also commonly see in lesser schools.

With all the rumours around on how supposedly Mikoto's boyfriend is someone equal to the Railgun in ability, he sure doesn't look like it. Guess this just goes to show rumours can't be trusted at all.

"Can I help you?" The boy in front of her inquired. With her own ability Misaki also 'heard' the thought that the boy was too polite to state outright: _Another girl from Tokiwadai? Please, don't let this end in trouble…_

Misaki had to suppress an amused laugh from escaping. Really now, when people hear 'Tokiwadai' do they think of 'violent middle school girls that bring trouble'? Just what has Mikoto been doing outside the School Gardens? The Railgun's violent tendencies to shock things that annoyed her if she's stressed probably occurs more than Misaki had thought.

"Yes, I do believe you can help me." Misaki smiled winningly. "Tell me, what do you think of Misaka Mikoto?"

"Huh?" _What is she on about?_

"I'll make it simple: **What comes to your mind when you think of the girl called Misaka Mikoto**?"

If you ask someone not to imagine a pink elephant in the middle of the room, then inevitably they will think of a pink elephant in the middle of the room. Why bother waste time and wait for a response when you can just pick out the relevant thought from the other person? By priming someone with the things you are interested about also made searching through their mind much easier.

And, true to form, many things rose to the surface of the mind from that sentence:

Mikoto's appearance,

Her tendencies to get annoyed and lightning starts to spark around her,

And how she acts around people she knows, at least from what he has seen. The Railgun's interactions with many people filled Misaki's mind, from Shirai Kuroko, to some girl named Index, to himself, to Mikoto's younger sister…

Wait.

"A younger sister?" The Queen of Tokiwadai said in a surprised voice, before realising half a second later she accidently said that out loud. One of the boy's eyebrows shot up questioningly, not quite sure what Misaki is talking about.

Misaki decided to make this quick before he figures out she's a mind reader of sorts. Too bad for him, he never received any training to keep other people from reading his thoughts, judging from how easily she is reading him. And her outburst earlier managed to bring up all sorts of interesting images that started flashing in his mind rapidly one after another.

Like the first time he saw Mikoto and her 'sister' meeting at a park, and his own meeting with a girl that looked exactly the same not long afterwards. Following from that is a image of the younger sister picking up a black cat with him, visiting a book shop and later…

Misaki ripped her own power out of his mind immediately in a mixture of shock and horror.

Just what kind of sick person can imagine another person being killed in such a manner that there's not just a pool of blood left flowing from a corpse, but the walls of the alleyway is stained red to eye level? And the stench of blood, the state of the corpse… there's no way that could have been true. Shokuhou Misaki didn't want to believe something like that could happen in reality. Maybe it's like those cases where false memories are created after enough suggestion is given to a person, where the phenomenon called 'imagination inflation' has occurred? She has read about those cases in her studies…

Having said that, the fact it took a sick mind to imagine another person dying like that needs to be repeated. Even more if the person who died in such a horrific manner is his supposed girlfriend, something Misaki doesn't quite believe right now.

"What in the world are…?" Misaki said in a whisper. The boy who is the cause of her current turmoil merely blinked and tilted his head in confusion, not seeing her reasoning behind her words.

Misaki didn't hate Misaka Mikoto in any way, only regarded the other Level 5 as someone to pick on in the best of days and in other times ignored as she wasn't worth seeking out normally while she herself have more important things to do. That doesn't mean Misaki would be willing to leave Mikoto to a psychopath that have sick fantasies about someone he knows.

Misaki closed the distance between them, taking off the glove on her right arm as she did so. The boy took a step back as she approached, surprised by Misaki's sudden initiative to get closer.

Thank goodness there aren't many other people around at this time.

"Excuse me." Misaki said, before raising her arm and placing her palm onto the boy's face lightly. She plans to find out exactly what this 'Kamijou Touma' is like, and if he really is dangerous she will wipe his mind to the point of _tabula rasa_ and leave him to rot in a hospital for the rest of his life. Better than having him act on his sick fantasies and drag Mikoto down with him, nobody deserves that.

The gloves worn by Shokuhou Misaki are more than just a fashion statement. It prevents skin to skin contact with other people to an extent, which for the Queen of Tokiwadai meant she can gather a lot of memory from her subject doing it this way compared to going through the medium of air. The researchers haven't found out whether it's due to less distance for the AIM field that her power travels through to work, or if it has something to do with the target's bioelectricity being accessible from skin to skin contact.

Either way, Misaki was not prepared to what she is starting to see.

-][-

-][-

It started simple enough.

Something Kamijou Touma sees as a normal day in his school. Arguing with his two friends about something like 'bunny girls', whatever that is and then get beaten down by a big-chested classmate for getting her involved in their conversation. The teacher for his class seems to be a girl with pink hair, but looked like a primary school student more than a teacher respected by her class.

The scene changes, and Misaki saw Touma in his own dorm room, accompanied by a nun in white clothing that had designs that probably suited a porcelain cup than clergy clothing. Her name is Index Librorum Prohibitum, of the Anglican Church and for some reason is chomping down on his head while he begged for mercy. A calico cat is huddled in the corner, its own animal instinct telling the poor animal it is better to not get involved.

Misaki doesn't quite know what to think of events so far. Both shows a ultimately harmless person, albeit one that is associated with weird people or just have crazy delusions himself – she's not quite willing to rule out these being false memories just yet, as implausible as some these characters appear to be.

The next memory is something a bit more normal: him hanging out with Misaka Mikoto at a park looking at the sunset. The Railgun talked about hating the blimp that flies across Academy City, how people shouldn't be told what to do by machines. All of a sudden Mikoto left him behind, while he gazed confusedly at her back as she walked away.

Then the events start to change dramatically.

-][-

_A blonde boy is in a fist fight with Kamijou Touma, with the black-haired boy's father lying face down on the floor, helpless to do anything. Misaki recognised the blonde as one of the boys Kamijou was discussing bunny girls with in his class, and while she thought of the blonde as a delinquent with his dress sense she did not expect the ruthless and efficient way of dismantling his opponent. Kamijou fought to protect his family, fought for an end that doesn't require anyone's life to be sacrificed. And even when faced with his friend he charged in without doubt._

_Only when Kamijou lay immobilised on the floor did the blonde revealed whose life he was going to take._

_Faced only with choices that demanded a life be sacrificed, the blonde chose to end his own instead of eliminating Kamijou's father. Within seconds light filled the room and blood ran from the blonde's eyes and mouth in response. As the light left through the room heading for a place unknown to her the blonde boy collapsed into a pool of his own blood, scarcely inches from his fallen friend._

-][-

_Kamijou Touma's head is placed on Misaka Mikoto's lap. Not because of any romantic reasons, but because he was almost killed by the Railgun's multiple lightning attacks as he tried to stop her forfeiting her life. Mikoto's tears fell upon the boy's face, her voice shaking unlike someone called the 'Ace of Tokidawai' as she asked why he is going this far for her._

_Her voice was that of a small, helpless girl left in the Darkness shivering in fear._

_Shokuhou Misaki looked on at the two, no quite knowing what to think of this scene. Kamijou only smiled lightly at Mikoto's voice, as if satisfied they're still alive together. The boy left, promising to defeat Accelerator and asked Mikoto to stay behind._

-][-

_Something isn't right_, Misaki thought.

Many more events have passed, and most were amazing deeds. Standing up to Accelerator without being ripped apart from the first blow, and eventually _defeated_ the Number One; forcing a attack from the 11th dimension to collapse onto itself using his right hand anchored in the 3rd dimension, while herself and Shirai Kuroko watched in stunned disbelief; a giant fist of concrete and debris threatened to blow away his friends, but he arrived just in time to turn the giant responsible back to rubble.

Many of those memories were just flickers, incomplete scenes taken out of context. Every incident she has laid eyes on was missing some part that led to the conflict, vital pieces of information that would have allowed her to follow them up later if she wished to. It's understandable, seeing information about many of those incidents are to do other people, and not about the boy which she is focusing on right now. In all those memories she was looking on from the 3rd person's point of view.

This time however, she's watching from Kamijou Touma's viewpoint.

"Explode from the inside out, magician of runes!"

With Aureolus' declaration Stiyl's body swelled like a balloon instantly. Immediately afterwards he exploded: blood, flesh, bones and intestines are splattered across the circular ceiling of the room. The entire room is like an observatory for a human's internal organs, or a piece of art made by a magician's flesh and blood.

"…!" Misaki wanted to physically retch, but found herself unable to as her consciousness is currently inside of Kamijou Touma.

The scariest thing is all the veins are still connected, and the internal organs unharmed. Like a map of underground trains, the blood sent from the bared heart travels through the long veins into the other organs before once again returning to the heart.

The crimson-haired priest is still alive, even in this state of being taken apart. Some cards fell out of what's left of his clothing and scattered like cherry blossoms in spring, but Misaki is too busy feeling disgusted to care about details.

_This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real…_ Misaki thought in blank shock.

Right now Misaki is contemplating to just wipe this boy's mind and leave, him being Mikoto's boyfriend or not be damned. After experiencing something like that, no, like all of the things Misaki have seen so far she felt she is probably doing him a favour by making it he'll never have to experiencing things like that ever again – either really living through them like he attracts trouble by his very existence, or being assaulted by these images in the realm of dreams and imagination. Misaki wouldn't feel surprised if the boy has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder from all the blood and violence he has gone through.

However, any action she currently is contemplating was suddenly erased, along with the right arm of Kamijou Touma being taken off by a sword launched by a medieval pistol. Misaki's jaw dropped as she saw the arm fly away into the air, and blood gushing out from the stump left behind. The boy felt no pain, but Misaki can't be sure if that's because this is just a memory or he really is that crazy.

Any doubts she has about the authenticity of these events are soon dispelled by what came next. Something like a switch being activated occurred sounded out dangerously close to her, inside the boy's mind, and then the boy did something no one present had thought he'd do:

He laughed.

He laughed, and the green haired enemy he faced took a step backwards involuntarily.

It is not a laugh driven by pain or extreme shock.

It is a laugh of someone that completely believed victory is within his grasp.

His face is bloodied, and he even licked off the blood around his lips like he enjoyed its taste - Misaki shuddered as if she _felt_ him doing that. The green-haired man in front of him fired again and again, but nothing seemed to harm Kamijou. The boy walked towards the man, the blood pumped out from his bleeding stump started to warp and change along with the expression of horror the man wears.

"Oi."

The boy said, as he stopped directly in front of the cowering green-haired man.

"You didn't really think that by cutting off my right arm you have sealed off my Imagine Breaker, did you?"

With that, something formed beneath the blood flowing out of the boy's wound.

It was not a human arm. Or even an arm at all.

It was a Dragon's head.

About 2 metres in length, hideous and brutal, this ethereal head was only visible because of the blood covering it. The boy flexed this apparition as if it is an extension of his own body, and the jaw of the Dragon filled with dagger-sharp teeth started to open.

As if he's declaring that this is the true form of his power.

Misaki almost missed it, but the red-haired priest was slowly being patched back together, and it felt like the entire aura of the room is being replaced by another. That all took a back seat to what's running through her mind at that moment:

The Dragon's head that was calmly glaring at the man gibbering in terror in front of the boy had just then turned its sight away, and _towards her_ as if it felt there's a interloper inside its master.

_N-no way…! This is only a memory…!_

Misaki wants to just terminate the connection she has with Kamijou Touma that instant, but she knew somehow it won't be that simple.

Not taking into account she's currently frozen like prey caught by a snake's glare, this apparition felt like it would devour her like it was about to devour the green-haired enemy that opposed its master, and connected or not it would find her and feast upon her soul even if she escapes. Faced with such power that shook her very being, Misaki can no longer question the authenticity of the events she had witnessed or the fact Kamijou Touma is in every way Misaka Mikoto's equal in power.

No, calling Mikoto as someone equal to_ this_ would be an insult to Kamijou. Misaki doubted that even Accelerator could defeat this should the two of them face head on once more.

_Please…_ Misaki begged, someone, ANYONE to forgive her intrusion and rescue her as the Dragon's head started to grow an elongated neck behind it and slowly turned to move into a position where it can reach its target.

_Save me..._

-][-

-][-

Crack!

With a shock, Misaki returned to reality. Her hand is still placed upon Kamijou Touma's face, but that was now tenderly covered with his right hand.

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a few seconds there." The boy… no, the young man asked her. After everything he has been through so far, calling him a 'boy' didn't seem right.

"Y-yes…" Misaki gulped. Her eyes shifted around and found it has indeed been no more than a few more seconds since she initiated contact. The sky seemed to be the same shade, and what few people she can see around them didn't seem to have moved much, if at all. Guess her foray into his mind lasted shorter than she thought, although when she does that the person shouldn't be conscious enough to stop the intrusion.

"Are you a mind reader of some sort?" His question jolted Misaki's attention back to the young man. Her hand is gently, but firmly taken off his face and he slightly tightened his grip on her hand. Not hard enough to hurt, but securely held to emphasize the point she will not be leaving without answering his questions.

However, Misaki realised she had already given herself away when she flinched at his question. This was not how she planned for things to go – ambush him suddenly, get everything she wants to know about his relationship with Mikoto, then leave and wipe his memory of being approached by her. Then using the information she gathered she can then plot the next move against Mikoto, depending on what she found to adjust the plan accordingly.

The plan certainly did not include being forced into a position where he would be the one asking questions.

Misaki glanced around, hoping to find someone she can use to interrupt his interrogation and escape while he's distracted, only to find that's not an option. For some reason her powers aren't working. Normally it would be easy to reach out to another mind in the area and turn that person into a puppet of her will, but now it felt like she has no power at all. Every other mind is closed to her, and she doesn't dare to venture into Kamijou's mind again in fear of counterattacks.

A part of Misaki wondered if this is what Mikoto felt when she fought him in the past – feeling absolutely powerless as your own ability is negated, being reduced to nothing but a normal schoolgirl; while your foe is someone that hasn't yet even begun to show his true strength and can probably crush you without trying.

A greater part of her however was too busy worrying if an invisible dragon would devour her if she did not answer his questions truthfully. Even with a harmless look on him for all she knows it could be a façade put up to deceive others. She herself does that all the time after all.

"Yes, you could say that…" Misaki said, not able to look him directly in the eye.

"So who sent you? What did you wanted to know? And is this related to Index in any way?"

"Index?" Misaki returned her gaze towards him. "What does she has to do with this?"

"… So you're not from 'Outside' at least, or working with a magician after her…" Kamijou muttered to himself before continuing in a different direction. "Then is this related to the 'Experiment'? I was told Anti-Skill would have taken care of the fall-out when they ordered me to leave the city that time…"

"'Experiment'? What are you on about?" Misaki is starting to wonder if she is in way over her head, almost nothing he is saying made sense to her. Agents from 'Outside' Academy City after him or that Index girl? An unspecified 'Experiment' of some kind? She almost wished she had seen more of his mind, if it meant knowing those crucial pieces of information that would help her answer him.

Kamijou narrowed his eyes slightly at Misaki to see if she actually didn't know what he's talking about, and she started to tremble. Touma just wanted to find out if incidents from the past would come back to haunt him once more, like how recently Mikoto dealt with Tree Diagram's core being retrieved and afraid of the Sisters being sent to their death once more. He's really hoping something like that won't happen and this is just a minor issue of mistaken identity or something unimportant.

On the other hand, after seeing many things the young man in front of her is capable of, it's no wonder than Misaki is nervous. Is she going to be eliminated, her 'disappearance' something that makes the headlines but afterwards becoming a mystery never resolved? Her knees gave out from under her and she started to lose her balance.

"Kya!"

"What the-!"

Swiftly Touma tried to pull her back up to a standing position before she falls onto the floor, but he misjudged on how frail Misaki is turning out to be after her shock and used too much strength. The Queen of Tokiwadai ended up being embraced in Touma's arms, her face scantly inches from his.

"Um… sorry about this." Touma apologised, looking sheepish. Misaki on the other hand just hoped with all her strength nobody else saw something that inelegant like falling coming from her, along with all her previous hopes of getting out of this with both mind and body intact and unharmed.

Unfortunately for her then while she won't suffer from any harm to her person, 'someone' is bound to see her falling into Kamijou Touma's arms considering his luck. That 'someone' that Misaki would not like to have met under these kinds of circumstances is pretty much a given too.

-][-

Mikoto was wandering around District 7 alone, as Kuroko was still hospitalised from her fight with Musujime Awaki. Apparently Uiharu is doing work for Judgment and Saten is busy studying, which left Mikoto to find other things to do.

_Let's see… the new manga won't arrive for another day or two, so I can't just go to the convenience store to kill time… How about the arcade then?_

Having said that, she decided to move on to her next destination. If someone was to say to her she's just wandering around on the off chance she'd be able to meet 'that idiot', she'd deny it fervently. It's just because she felt slightly guilty for slapping him back at the hospital and wanted a chance to apologise, that's all.

So when she did see Kamijou Touma at a rather deserted road presumably on his way back to his dormitory, a smile graced her face before it was suddenly replaced by a frown.

_What's __she__ doing here?_

Shokuhou Misaki, the 'Queen of Tokiwadai'. With her ability 'Mental Out' that's capable of manipulating just about any psychological aspect of a person, it's not surprising Mikoto instantly is suspicious of some kind of trick going on. Especially when she's approaching 'that idiot' that she was going to see too.

The frown deepened as Mikoto saw Misaki getting closer to Touma with a smile on her face, and a frown on his. That frown turned into anger as Mikoto saw Misaki took off the glove and placed it onto his face, and while Mikoto wanted to charged in and stop what Misaki is doing immediately she barely made a few steps before she skidded to a halt.

That IDIOT actually fell under the Queen's ability when Mikoto herself can't even scratch him unless he let himself be hurt! Mikoto watched slack-jawed as Touma slowly and intimately (from her point of view) placed his own hand onto Misaki's, the crack resulting being mistaken with her own metaphorical lightning shock as her worldview was shaken.

If it weren't for an important matter at hand she might appreciate the irony of a electromaster being stunned by lightning of any kind.

The shock only increased further when it looked like he pulled Misaki into an embrace and is now looking into her eyes while their faces approaching each other…

"WHAT the HELL do you think you're doing!" Mikoto yelled red-faced as she threw a lightning bolt towards them, not quite sure who she wanted to blast more at that time.

-][-

When the cackle of lightning began to spark in his vicinity Touma acted on reflex. He turned and placed his right hand onto the path of the incoming lightning strike, while his left arm is placed protectively around Misaki's waist and held her closer within the area safe from supernatural attacks. While that successively stopped the attack, Touma's move to protect who Mikoto saw as the manipulator only incensed her further and cemented the fact he's under her influence.

"… Misaka? Why did you attack me this time?" Touma's voice was one of long suffering. Judging from when she tried to zap him with a near fatal (to any normal person anyway) attack at the 'first' time he met her by the broken vending machine, this is supposed to be a common occurrence. Mikoto however was glaring at the girl in his arms and holding on to him tightly.

"You…" Misaka hissed in a way Touma have never heard her done so before. "Get away from him right now!"

"Can't do that." Some calm returned to Misaki's voice, at least enough to mask her nervousness from before, and she appreciates the distraction right now. The 'Queen' won't let herself be seen at anything less than perfection, not if she can help it. Having Touma watched her broken down made her gave up maintaining a image in front of him, but no way in hell she's going to have the same thing happen in front of Misaka. "He's the one that grabbed onto me and held me close, after all."

Touma looked sharply down at Misaki, and finally noticing how closely she's pressed to him with their arms holding onto each other. "Ah, sorry!" Touma apologised before releasing her. "Are you alright now? I didn't mean to hold on to you like that so rudely…" He looked at the long haired beauty and is ready to assist her once more if she stumbles, any embarrassment in him from their earlier contact sidelined by his concern. His own comments are conditioned by how his actions are somehow interpreted by girls as perverted and tries to avoid physical retaliation.

"I'm fine, really." Misaki waved offhandedly while putting her glove back onto her arm. "I should be the one thanking you for saving me from being barbecued by Misaka there."

"Don't try to blame this on me." Mikoto growled. "Just what have you done to him?"

"Ara ara, what makes you think I _can_ do anything to him?" Misaki retorted with a smile on her face, one hand flicking her hair back behind her in a casual air. "You of all people should know abilities don't work on him right? Something about 'the only person you can feel confident going all out on'?"

"So you two know each other?" Touma asked them while putting his right hand up to his head and in an attempt to massage away his headache. He should have guessed this would end up be trouble, and no surprise it's related to Mikoto.

"Yes, you could say that." Misaki continued with a smile. _Good, he seems to be distracted from my actions earlier…_

"Don't take it the wrong way, I might be acquainted with her but she's not my friend." Mikoto grounded out. "And you didn't answer my earlier question: what did you do to him? Did you hack into his mind and changed a few things?" It's the only reason why that idiot would get intimate with someone in broad daylight she could think off. Something like that should be done in public.

… _and she goes and bring the topic back up. Drat_. Misaki's mood soured immediately but didn't let it show on her face.

"Like she said, my right hand's ability prevented her from doing anything." Touma said in a tired voice. He had enough of dealing with troublesome girls for one day, and he still needs to go home and cook for Index. "No lasting harm was done to my head… I _think_. I'd like to know why she came after me and what she found out though."

"I was trying to find out if you were really Misaka's boyfriend. It's just a bit of harmless gossip gathering, I wasn't trying to harm you." Misaki quickly added.

"Boyfriend? Why did you think I was-" Touma's mind went back to the fake 'date' on August 31st. "Never mind, I can guess why. But really, I'm not into little girls like Misaka here; I'd at least go for people that I won't be accused of being a lolicon if I get into a relationship…"

"Oh?" Misaki's smile widened. "Yes, Mikoto's…" Misaki looked pointedly at Mikoto's chest. "… 'size' does seem to be a bit of a issue, doesn't it?"

When Misaki said that she did not emphasize her words with a slight, imperceptible push of her chest. That was just Mikoto's imagination. No way would the 'Queen of Tokiwadai' do something like attack a sensitive issue a maiden cares deeply about.

That didn't stop Mikoto having a vein started popping on her forehead and gnashing her teeth in frustration. The only reason why she hasn't started bombarding the two of them with electricity was not wanting to cause too much damage that'll attract attention, and that some other people showed up.

"Yo Kami-yan~! So how did you like the extra time spent alone with Komoe Sensei huh- Wait what is going on here nyaa!" A male voice called out to the three of them, and they looked at the origin of the voice.

Two high school students wearing the typical white-shirt-and-black-pants combo arrived, although that doesn't make them any less distinctive. One of them has blue hair and piercings in his ear, but it was the other guy that made Misaki thought she saw a ghost.

Blonde hair. Sunglasses. Gold jewellery around his neck and he wore something that looked like a Hawaiian shirt over the top of his white one.

He's someone that should have _died_ already as he fought Kamijou Touma, if all those blood meant anything.

"Wow. So not satisfied with one girl from Tokiwadai Kami-yan now have TWO of them? And a bishoujo too!" The one with blue hair exclaimed.

"Aogami…" Touma sorely wanted to yell 'it's not like that!', but knows he'll just been ignored by his blue-haired friend. Or worse, be taken as confirmation of his guess.

"Damn it Kami-yan! Even with a collection of a nun, a miko, a loli teacher that's legal jailbait you're after ANOTHER girl?" The blonde one wailed. "At least go for one that'll bring more diversity to your harem! You already have a middle school student… though considering her build I suppose she might count as 'younger than she looks', that's new I think…" He trailed off, seemingly deep in thought.

"Or she could be a cosplayer borrowing a middle school uniform…" Aogami countered. "Think of all the things Kami-yan will be able to experience! I mean, the possibilities include a cheerleader outfit, a nurse outfit, goth-loli style clothes…"

Now it's Touma's turn to have a vein pop on his head and gnashing his teeth. He REALLY needs to break some illusions right now, it seemed.

"Both of you. On my mark start running as far as you can from here. And don't read their minds, you won't like what you'll find in theirs." Touma added as an afterthought to Misaki.

Misaki nodded mutely, looking over at the two classmates of his partly in confusion, partly in horror and partly glad she has almost no clue what they're talking about. Those two are now arguing about something like cat ears, sailor uniforms and a school swimsuit being put together? Certainly, Touma and the friends he have are dangerous people. In more than one sense it seemed.

"Wait, you're just going to let her leave after she attacked you?" Mikoto asked incredulously.

"You're acquainted with her right? I can always ask you to find her later for me to continue our conversation, this is more important right now. Just run away when I say so." Touma didn't think Misaki will reveal any of his secrets, if she had obtained any at all in the few seconds she touched his face. Besides, he didn't think Misaki really meant to endanger him like she said.

"Wait, you're leaving me with this trigger happy electromaster?" Misaki asked, finally paying full attention to Touma and Mikoto's whispered words. "You do realise she just attacked us out of nowhere, right?"

"Mikoto's a lot of things, but she's not a killer." Touma told Misaki seriously. Mikoto thought back to how he withstood her attacks on that bridge before going off to face Accelerator and blushed furiously. "Worse she will do is try to give you a few zaps but nothing too serious."

_I'm supposed to be happy that she'll only zap me a few times?_ Misaki thought but didn't say it aloud, as Touma's face became more bleak by the second as he listened to the comments being made about him.

"Now go." Touma said, before charging into the two guys ahead of him and giving a battlecry of "I'm going to destroy that illusion of yours, you maniacs!"

As Touma and his two friends fought each other with the zeal of heroes facing the root of all evil, Mikoto said "come on" and began to drag Misaki away. She wants to say a few choice words to Mental Out for trying to abuse her ability in a more deserted place.

Someone really should have told Shokuhou Misaki that Touma's fight with Aogami Pierce and Tsuchikado Motoharu is normal, however; it might have given her some mistaken ideas about the kind of man Kamijou Touma really is.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 1*

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes<em>: Aureolus Izzard's Ars Magna can influence Touma's head before it was negated, meaning Imagine Breaker doesn't reach the mind – at least without physical contact at this level. Don't say Misaki reading Touma's mind in this chapter is impossible.

And yeah, I kinda liberally based my Stiyl scene almost straight from Index Vol2. That's not yet translated on Bakatsuki. One, this is because I'm lazy, and two this is because the novels can be quite graphic while at the same time effective in terms of impact the words give people. It's a point I might want to bring up again later on in my story, hence the 'M' rating.

A shame, really, that some of the earlier Volumes aren't translated into English. Vol2 and 3 is impressive even compared to the anime in my opinion, and while lacking the epicness of later fights more than made up for it by the sheer emotion present.

Well, that's all from me for now, see you all next chapter.


	3. Warnings

_Author's note_: Apparantly some people don't read my author's notes at the end of a chapter. I'll clarify my reasoning on Misaki's power here again, but if people don't read notes then it's not likely they'll catch this one either way *shrugs*

Go read the latest chapter of Railgun, Ch41, it was recently translated into English. Misaki took control of a whole library of girls without physical contact. About page 25 if I'm not mistaken.

I've read all the Index Novels, and so if anyone have done 'research' then please direct me to the evidence within the novels that shows I'm mistaken so I can check it, thanks.

Furthermore, there is a precedant of Touma being mind controlled despite having Imagine Breaker: Anime Season 1, Episode 8, around minute 17. Aureolus telling Touma to forget about entering Misawa Cram School and forced him to leave. I'd post the novel part in Volume 2 as well for comparison, but it's not translated into English yet. Compared to the telepath girl in Vol6 Ch2 Pt8 (equivalent scene at Anime Season 1, Episode 22), Some powers, like Misaki's and Aureolus', isn't like the 'wired call' that used a line to connect to minds so it can't be blocked unless Touma touches his head with Imagine Breaker.

Anyway, thanks for all those that have reviewed so far, your comments are appreciated.

Oh, and aforementioned I'm using the Light Novels as canon, and the events between them and anime is slightly different at times. You might want to catch up on the prologue and chapter 1 of the 1st Volume before reading this chapter. Specifically the Mikoto vs Touma sections.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 - Warnings<em>

The two Level 5s of Tokiwadai eventually stopped at a park a fair distance away from Touma and his two friends were fighting it out. Both girls were a bit thirsty from the running, but while Misaki took out a bottle of water from her bag and began to drink she paused as she glanced at Mikoto.

The 'Ace of Tokiwadai' just did something unsuitable to a lady belonging to a high class school and jump-kicked a vending machine, resulting in a canned drink of unknown flavour to drop out.

"… As crude as always, Misaka-san?" Misaki sighed. From her stubborn demeanour to unladylike preferences in clothing (like those shorts she wore under her skirt), it's no wonder that Misaki didn't have a high opinion of Mikoto as a person. The Railgun might be a more powerful esper and most likely can defeat Mental Out one on one in a fight, but things like etiquette and grace is another matter entirely.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear that from you when you control other people's minds without permission, or even care who you target." Mikoto shot back, opening her drink and drank deeply from it.

"Hmph. Mind control is anything but crude, I'll have you know. Do you have any idea what kinds of precaution I have to take from overwhelming the target's mind and leave lasting damage? The human brain is a delicate and complicated instrument that needs to be carefully handled." Misaki replied. "And I do care who I target – if I control someone that could somehow notice my intrusion and trace it back to me I will be in trouble."

"Self-centred as always, aren't you. That wasn't the kind of 'care' I was talking about." Mikoto groaned, knowing most likely Misaki probably only replied that way deliberately to annoy her.

"Anyway, who were those two? For that person to tell us to get away while he fights… surely they must be dangerous?" Misaki trailed off, not quite sure how to describe a apparent zombie and the blue-haired person that babbles on about things that flew completely over her head.

"The blonde one apparently is a sis-con that actually tries to establish a relationship with his own sister in real life, and the other one applies two-dimensional logic onto real-life girls." Mikoto shuddered at the thought of ending up having to spend the day with one of them if Touma wasn't there to be pounced on and used as a excuse to keep (fake) Unabara away. "Yeah, they're dangerous, but not in the way you're talking about."

"…" Misaki decided to drop the subject, as apparently Mikoto knows nothing about that young man's previous fight with one of them. Little did she know her own expectations of Kamijou Touma as someone who fights life-or-death battles on a daily basis was grossly mistaken as well.

It's only on a weekly basis, on average. Even someone like him is only human and needs time to heal in between incidents, after all.

"Wait…" Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "You're trying to distract me from what you just did, weren't you?"

"What, you meant my comment on your behaviour towards vending machines?" Misaki asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"I meant you trying to influence that idiot you just met with your ability." Mikoto growled, sparks started to fly from her forehead.

"By 'that idiot', do you mean your boyfriend? Well now, that's not a good way to describe the guy you're in love with, right?" Misaki teased.

"B-boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!" Mikoto denied in a vehement manner. "I'm just concerned about someone being unfairly being taken advantage of by mind control, anyone would do what I have just did!"

"Hmm? I find it interesting that you didn't deny that you're in love with him though." Misaki's smile widened further. "So this is a one-sided crush then? Wow, I didn't think you'd have fallen this far for somebody… I'm sure that kouhai of yours must be heartbroken by this."

"W-w-w-what…" Mikoto blushed, and electricity cackled around her even more, and a few stray streams started to burst out onto her surroundings. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Alright, alright." Misaki decided to lessen the intensity of her attacks, as while she wants to avoid Mikoto bringing up her own mistakes she doesn't want to get zapped by the Railgun for pushing her too far.

"Well, it's not like I can't see why you had fallen for him… let me guess, he defeated you by negating your own ability, and left you feeling powerless while he himself didn't even show a fraction of his true strength?"

Mikoto was taken aback by how accurate Misaki's analysis was; how the fights went, not the falling for him part. Back during summer vacation she had finally found him in one afternoon lazily walking back to his dormitory and she challenged him right then and there, telling him to fight seriously.

His question towards her asking if he can go all out made her froze, fear of the unknown – and of the possibility of losing her powers permanently - made her gave up before the fight even started. The duels they had before all ended with him cancelling everything and anything she threw at him, and then just walked away after she tired herself out.

"The same thing happened to me, I can guess how it went for you as well." Misaki added pre-emptively, guessing Mikoto would ask how she knew. "It doesn't take a mind reader to figure out how you lost against him when you just charge in and blast everything."

It irked Mikoto that while she wanted to deny that, but the truth was she did just charge in recklessly without knowing the true capability of her opponent. If that guy had followed through with an attack when she failed to shock him using his hand as the medium, she probably would have lost fair and square. Which made it all the more irritating when he just faked his loss and pretended to be 'just a level 0'.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him after that then?" Mikoto said, trying to change the subject by directing the question back towards Misaki.

"As if. I won't let myself be influenced by something like Stockholm syndrome after losing to him." Misaki declared. "Though guess I can't say you ended up with those feelings simply because of your defeat… even if disregarding his overwhelming power and his average looks, he's a kind person. If someone he knows is in trouble he would unhesitatingly jump in to try and help, and would always go for the best ending possible for everyone to come out smiling. Often ignoring that the path he chose almost always involves himself being put in harm's way, or that he has to fight against those he trusts…"

"…" Mikoto's blush receded somewhat, but she still looked slightly red-faced as she glared at the other Level 5. Something didn't feel quite right.

"You saw what happened on that night when he tried to stop me from ending the 'Experiment', didn't you?" Mikoto accused Misaki. "I thought you said you couldn't do anything to him?"

"Are you asking me if I know that by watching your interaction with him in his memories?" Misaki said in an amused voice. "And you call _me_ self-centred, huh."

"What are you talking about now?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes. She's starting to get sick of talking in circles and Misaki deflecting her questions.

"Are you really naïve enough to think you were special, the only person he had helped in his life?" Misaki chuckled. "Well, I'm almost unhappy to tell you otherwise.

No, you're not the only person, possibly not even the first – or only - girl to have been saved by Kamijou Touma. Nor is the time he fought for you the most painful one he has experienced. Right now, you care more about me possibly seeing your time with him than me manipulating him.

I'll admit going into his mind; I might be arrogant and self-serving, but at the very least I'm not a liar. I intruded, and I was soundly defeated. I was made helpless before him and instead of striking me down he let me go unharmed from his mind. I know I probably don't deserve that mercy.

You, on the other hand, lie not just to others but also to yourself… about feelings that are too embarrassing to reveal. You deny the truth when it is inconvenient for you, even when the fact is apparent to everyone around you. I went after his thoughts knowing your connection with him, after hearing about the countless times you indirectly praised him as the only person you feel safe going all out against and of the time you dragged him out on a date."

Control the flow of the conversation. Manipulate the other person into following your rhythm, your aims and not theirs. These are just a few of the ways for Misaki to control people without resorting to using her ability. As powerful as it is, relying on esper ability alone is not enough to maintain the largest clique of Tokiwadai. By admitting her intrusion into Kamijou Touma now compared to earlier have given her the advantage over Mikoto, instead of becoming her weakness where the Railgun can use as a excuse to attack her.

Also… Misaki once again realised the fact over-relying on abilities would lead to her downfall. Without that, she would be no better than a normal middle school girl (albeit a rich one nonetheless) and she would need strength. Strength that would not fail her when all else have done so.

Words fail Mikoto right now, as she struggles to find a way to refute what Misaki is saying. Yes, she did drag him away from his two friends on August 31st, and now that Misaki mentions it she does comment on 'that idiot' a lot off-hand. Mikoto thought she might need to think about what she says and where she says it more carefully after all. But caring more about Misaki's seeing her time with him and less about the morals of controlling someone else without permission?

No way.

But she can't exactly deny that without exposing her 'Sisters', saying she's more afraid the last 9938 clones being eliminated simply because they are discovered as the true reason she's anxious.

Speaking of which…

"You…" Mikoto mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Fine. I'll admit being self-centred. But tell me, have you ever heard of the term 'Radio Noise'?"

"That's what happens with interference from other electronics affect the quality of sound in a radio, isn't it?" Misaki tilted her head.

"And what can you tell me about the 'Sisters'?"

"… I just said you're a liar and someone that's possessive of the guy she has a crush on, and you're asking me about a word that's used to describe nuns now? Did you lose your brain functions trying to figure out my words or something?" Misaki raised one eyebrow.

_She doesn't know_. Mikoto thought in relief. She had to lower her pride and ask the other Level 5 if she had found out about the clones, but apparently she hadn't managed to do so from that idiot's mind. Mikoto might not be as good as reading another person as Misaki, but at least her instincts tell her Misaki isn't lying.

Misaki on the other hand, have just got more pieces of info from Mikoto that the Railgun did not realise she had slipped out. From the way she talked about 'Sisters', Misaki is sure she wasn't talking about the girl in white who hangs around that young man in many of the scenes. Things like posture and tone of voice can speak volumes about things a person doesn't want to say out loud.

_So, Mikoto is – no, __was __– involved with something dangerous, and he saved her from it…_ Misaki thought. She now have a good idea from what it might be, considering the rumours floating around, but decided it would be a bad idea to get involved.

She already decided she's not a heroine. Not if the path would be as bloodstained as the one Kamijou walked. She doesn't care about anyone enough for her to go that far.

"I'll be leaving now." Misaki said abruptly. "I don't want to miss curfew, that'll leave a stain on my school records."

"Wait, what?" Mikoto said, having her thoughts interrupted. "Get back here! I still haven't taught you a lesson for going into other people's head without permission!"

"I'll give you a bit of advice, as thanks for dragging me out of a difficult situation." Misaki shouted back, already ran a fair distance from the furious lightning user.

"You don't hold a special position in his heart. Give up now before you hurt yourself trying to achieve the impossible. Only heartbreak and misery await you along the path of chasing after a Hero, even if you do succeed in capturing his heart."

"Don't give me that rubbish! You won't get out of this that easily!" Mikoto roared and gathered lightning in her hand, trying to get a shot at Misaki. No matter how fast she is she can't outrun something at 220,000 km/h and would paralyse her until Mikoto catches up.

Misaki probably knows this too, and that's why she sent a mental attack towards Mikoto as she left. Mikoto gasped as pain filled her head, and by the time she cleared her head Misaki was no longer in sight. While Mikoto's own AIM field prevents the bioelectricity which fires the neurons in her brain being manipulated by a outside source, it still hurt like hell when someone tries a mental attack.

"Argh!" Mikoto stomped her foot on the ground repeatedly as she raged. Even if she went after Misaki now she might not be able to find her, and being mentally attacked might throw off her aim and do plenty of collateral damage. Even telling the authorities won't help, as no other mind reader can get the necessary info from Mental Out, not without being changed in some way from a counterattack to their own mind. Her word versus that of the Queen's won't do much either, without physical evidence. Mikoto knew just as she would probably hack into security cameras if she had to, Shokuhou would probably be able to erase the evidence anyway by getting someone else to do so using mind control.

Mikoto can only fume as she headed back to her own dormitory, lest she face the wrath of the dorm manager at her place for missing curfew. She did decide to go find that idiot and make sure nothing has happened to him tomorrow. That's more important that holding a grudge.

-][-

-][-

Later that night, after most students of the Tokiwadai dorm in the School Garden are asleep Shokuhou Misaki is still awake going through documents. But while it looked like Misaki is dedicated and is working on her school work, she's actually flipping through someone's profile.

Kamijou Touma's profile, obviously. Misaki had someone from Judgment collect all the data accessible to law enforcement personnel on him earlier when she was investigating who Mikoto's boyfriend is (needless to say, Misaki wiped that girl's memory of having done so afterwards). Before she approached him, she had just put the fact Kamijou Touma is labelled as a Level 0 and still managing to defeat the Railgun on a regular basis due to Mikoto never going all out on someone, and that she might have held back against someone she likes and all those fights was just to get his attention. The events that happened today proved her wrong, so she went back to check her file to see why in the world someone that can defeat Level 5s would be still classed as Level 0 – and in Mikoto's and her own case, the Level 5 were defeated easily too.

It wasn't obvious, but she was still surprised how in the world people missed it. Kamijou Touma have been involved in several cases, such breaking windows at a family restaurant, and some more fights with higher level espers as they picked on Level 0s to name but a few. Occasionally in these cases he was accused of a crime but eventually the charges were all withdrawn by someone higher up than the officers at the scene. It's like every use of his ability was being covered up when someone tried to fight him.

And then there were his results from the system scans. Kamijou Touma has shown no sign of any power: his score is a literal 'zero', when normally all espers would give off minute traces of the AIM field – something that should have raised eyebrows if the researchers were competent at all. Machine error can only explain so much, and having scored zero repeatedly should say something other than that. Misaki came to the conclusion Kamijou's ability cannot be detected by system scans, and that is the reason why he's stuck with the label of a 'powerless person'.

Misaki also confirmed that she didn't lose at least due to ignoring signs of his strength from the records – at least, not obvious signs. In spite of that, it should have been blatantly obvious that young man had an ability of some sort. Anyone who used a esper ability on him can see that. Misaki found it hard to believe no one, not even his classmates, realised he can negate their abilities. All it took was one incident which he negates someone's power in front of a teacher and a investigation will begin on examining his power, even if it's just trial and error on what kind of ability he can dispel. When Misaki read about how in his early days of high school he got into one such situation the investigation was called off, using the excuse of saving resources and not waste it on chasing the implausible, she fought the urge to slam her head onto her desk repeatedly.

Even arrogance doesn't account for that kind of stupidity. Not just the reason to stop the investigation, but the people that is stupid enough to believe someone can read all this and doesn't SEE something is being concealed about the young man. Even if the phrase 'hide a tree in the forest' can explain why normal people would just ignore him, being just one student among many, this shouldn't keep anyone with even low access to data to see what's happening. Misaki figured out all this by using information available to just about any member of Judgment or Anti-Skill, after all.

It's like someone high up is deliberately locking down all information on him, and pressuring people that finds anything to keep quiet. But what for? Why would a person with possibly a unique ability among the population of 2.3 million that lives in Academy City be left alone and called a Level 0, instead of taken in and develop that ability to its highest potential?

Misaki's thought was interrupted by a call to her cellphone, and she hastily silenced it before it woke anyone up or attracted attention.

_Who in the world would call me at a time like this?_ Misaki thought. Looking at her phone that said 'caller unknown', she narrowed her eyes and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello there, Shokuhou-san." Misaki's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the speaker. "It's Kumokawa Seria calling."

Kumokawa Seria. An advisor to one of the twelve Directors of Academy City, while she is still a high school student. Misaki have encountered her once before during a private negotiation for the clique, and decided to drop the negotiation simply because even the Queen of Tokiwadai can't figure her out. Misaki didn't want to risk her support base for something she's not 100% sure the benefits far outweigh the gains.

"Kumokawa-san? Is there a reason you're calling me at this time?" Misaki asked, faking a calm voice.

"Yes, there is." Seria said pleasantly. "I've noticed that you've been digging for information on Kamijou Touma."

"While that is true, I've only been looking at information at a low level. I do not plan to look into the higher level data, it is not worth the risk." Misaki replied. She didn't bother asking how Seria knew, that woman obviously has her sources she's not revealing. "And why would this be any of your concern, may I ask?"

"Director Tsugutoshi is the one responsible for researching espers born with their abilities in Academy City." Seria answered. "And having information leaked is not desirable, that should be obvious."

"Forgive me if I don't buy that poor attempt of a excuse." Misaki said bluntly. "The information I've gotten can be accessed by just about anyone that has even a bit of influence, if anyone within Judgment or Anti-Skill can access the information I acquired. If anyone doesn't want information on Kamijou Touma leaked then they're doing a very poor job of it. The records of him being a Level 0 alone don't exactly hide his abnormality if someone has met him in person."

_And fought him, and lost to him._ Misaki didn't add those thoughts.

"And why do you think this information is so easy to find?" Seria countered. Misaki's retort died down as she considered the possibilities. "Access to these records is 'easy', as you put it, so anyone who looks for Kamijou's records would be noticed and tracked down before they find out even more."

"That might work if someone looks through the official database, but if other people bypass that somehow then what? Other private channels of information aside, it's not like you can keep track of everyone that approaches Kamijou Touma…"

Misaki's words trailed off. Who is she kidding? With the resources available to the Directors tracking a person and everyone he interacts with probably isn't that hard.

"Never mind. So I take it you called me to warn me to stay away from this Kamijou Touma?" Misaki sighed. "Considering what you've said so far, you're saying it is not in my best interest to associate myself with him any further."

"I never said that. All I'm asking you to do is stop digging for information on him." Seria's voice had a amused undertone to it. "After all, it's not exactly fair if the 3rd Level 5 can approach him any time she wants to but the 5th is forbidden to do so."

"… Right, like I'm supposed to believe you care about fairness?" Misaki doesn't believe it.

"Not really." Seria admitted. "But if I actively stop you it would suggest you could be a threat. Add what happened today and other people might start looking into that possibility and investigate what you have done. It's a sempai's responsibility to look after her kouhai, after all."

"Since when am I your kouhai? Although your efforts to help me are appreciated, nevertheless."

"I wasn't talking about you. I meant Kamijou Touma." Misaki can imagine just how wide Seria's smile is on the other side of the phone as she misunderstood her words.

"He's your kouhai? Wait…" Misaki's eyes widened more than before. "Just how important is he if you're the one taking care of him?"

"Hehe… don't assume too much there, Shokuhou-san." Seria laughed mischievously. "When you get down to it, probably neither he nor myself would qualify as the most amazing person in our school."

There's still a certain petite, pink-haired high school teacher of unknown age at their school, in any case. It's not like many other schools have one of the Seven Mysteries of Academy City on their teaching staff.

"Oh, and before I forget… on the assumption you did find something of interest from Kamijou's head, you know better to talk about it to normal people right?"

"Obviously." Misaki snorted – or something that a young lady like her would go as close to snorting. "That goes for anything else he was involved in too – if I _did_ find anything like that, of course."

"Of course." Seria nodded, even if Misaki couldn't see her doing so. "Take care now, Shokuhou-san."

With that, Kumokawa Seria ended the call.

-][-

_With that finally over…_ Misaki thought as she put her phone down, and proceeded to head to bed.

_I still need to plan what I'm going to do when I meet with him tomorrow. I don't want Kamijou Touma as an enemy, nor can I afford him to come after me with the Railgun's help. This needs to be settled as soon as possible, before things start spiral out of control._

_This calls for a __direct__ method_.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 2*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> (hopefully people will read this one...): Misaki's power doesn't work on Mikoto is proven in Ch41 page 22.

And Touma scoring a literal 'zero' in system scans is from Volume 1.


	4. Misunderstanding

Author's note: I've decided to add some references to why I get Touma to do the things he does, in case some people aren't familiar with the novels. It gives me a excuse to go back to the novels and check I've got the events right anyway.

For this chapter, look up Vol3 Ch1 Pt2 where it shows Mikoto's conversation with Touma after their 'first' meeting after Touma's memory loss. I will be referring to that in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Misunderstanding<p>

-][-

With the bells signalling the end of another school day, Kamijou Touma starts to pack up his bags. The Daihasei sports festival is coming up soon, and like many other classes in their school his own one is starting to get excited as well.

As he left the classroom and is about to return home, someone called out to him.

"Hey, Kamijou-kun! Do you mind helping me out here?"

Touma looked back, and saw one of the upperclassmen beckoning him over to help her. She's laden down with quite a large pile of documents and looks to be struggling with them.

"Kumokawa-sempai? Sure, I'll help you carry them, but I'll warn you first that it's more likely I'll trip and we'd spent the next hour or so gathering everything up with my luck." Touma warned her.

"I'll worry about it when it happens, just take some of these documents from me for now; I'm supposed to deliver these to the staff room." The older girl said thanks as Touma took half of the documents from her hands.

"Why are you carrying all these by yourself anyway? And for that matter, why did you get me of all people to help? Surely there are other people that would be happy to help you carry these apart from me." Touma asked curiously as the two of them set off towards the staff room.

"What, you're complaining about spending some time with a girl that asks for your help? Maybe it's because I'd like you by my side, haven't you considered that?" Seria winked and smiled slightly.

"Very funny, sempai." Touma deadpanned. He already knew it's not going to end in some kind of relationship by helping out, this isn't some kind of dating sim where by raising enough flags he'll get a beautiful girl at the end. No way it will be that simple for someone with his luck. Plus Seria's already labelled as 'hard to figure out' by him, further reducing his chances with her so he decided to just get this over with. It's not like he has anything urgent to do at the moment.

He failed to notice the murmurs of dissatisfaction from others around Touma as he walked along with a pretty girl. And none of them, except maybe Seria with her small knowing smile at the edge of her lips, know just how badly Touma's love life will be turned up-side down from agreeing to help.

-][-

Touma was delayed from leaving school due to Kumokawa's intervention (thankfully, his own prediction of tripping and making a mess of the documents did not happen), but by the time he left the school gates there were still quite a few people around. He barely took a few steps out of the school gates and on his way home before someone caught up to him from behind and grabbed his left arm.

"Huh?" Touma looked to his side, before his jaw dropped slightly in surprise.

The one holding on to him was the girl that approached him yesterday, the one with long blonde hair. Her clothing today was strikingly different from the last time he saw her though, instead of dressed in Tokiwadai's uniform she's wearing a white one piece dress that went just pass her knees. Though having a simple design with frills even someone as amateurish in discerning female clothing as Touma knows it would have cost quite a bit. The dress didn't show much skin, but it accentuated her figure and made the wearer looked grace and mature. Still wearing the kind of long gloves she had yesterday and having the same bag, she put her arm around his own and told him "Come with me for a moment."

"Hey, wait a minute…!" Without given a chance to comment he was almost literally dragged away behind the girl's quickening steps. Those who are still around the school at this time gaped at Touma's luck and began to lament on the unfairness of the world.

With that, another Kamijou Legend was born at a certain high school, and it will neither be the first or the last of its kind.

-][-

The girl stopped after a while and they are no longer in sight of the school, released her hold on Touma and turned to face him.

"I'm glad I managed to catch up with you. It took me a while to get here from the School Gardens, even with a taxi, so if you left early I would've been hard pressed to find you." She said with a grin.

"Why did you grab me in public like that?" Touma groaned. "People are going to start talking about this, you know? I'm sure you don't want to be identified as someone that goes up and grab boys like that."

He did think of trying to go find her after yesterday, but he didn't think she'd just come back to him like this and drag him away in front of his school.

"Don't worry, I've changed their perceptions a bit: all everyone within sight of us will remember is you being approached by a attractive young blonde woman and dragged away by her, they won't be able to describe me accurately in any rate." She smiled pleasantly.

"Oi, then what about me? I don't want to get piled by my friends for keeping secrets like having a attractive girl hidden away." Touma twitched. Index doesn't count, as Tsuchimikado already knows the white-dressed nun is freeloading in his place so she's not exactly 'hidden'. Plus, he's not into little girls her size. He tries to be a law abiding citizen, getting into fights aside.

"Eh? I thought you already do that, what were your friends saying yesterday?" She said in a bemused tone. "Something about 'another girl'?"

"I don't do that! That assumes I have a girlfriend to begin with!" It took all of Touma's strength for his words to not come out as a wail of despair about his lack of encounters. The good kind where a romantic relationship are born anyway, not the ones where he meets girls that inevitably bring trouble with them and lands him in a hospital.

"So if you did have an attractive girlfriend you'd keep her a secret anyway? They're pretty accurate on your behaviour then." She chuckled, and Touma brought his right hand up to his head to try and contain a building headache.

"Urgh… can we talk about something else? Like who are you, and why the hell did you come after me yesterday?" Touma finally said.

The girl with long blonde hair curtsied in a way Mikoto would probably not be able to match despite also being a ojou-sama, before answering Touma's question:

"I'll formally introduce myself - My name is Shokuhou Misaki, currently attending Tokiwadai Middle School; people also know me as the 'Queen of Tokiwadai', 'Mental Out', and the 5th Level 5 in Academy City. It's a pleasure to meet you.

I'm here to apologise for my actions last time we met. Please, accept my apology for my rude actions yesterday, when I tried to force my way into your mind to gather information."

This is the 'direct method' she was thinking about yesterday; forgoing all politicking and manoeuvring, and personally come out to say things in such a way that misunderstanding is impossible. It's not a method Misaki uses often, as misinformation is a asset she uses often to keep other people unbalanced as she keep control of the situation.

Misaki smiled at what she took to be shock on Touma's face at meeting another Level 5, while he kept his right hand to his head as he shuddered once while checking if he has been influenced in any way. He can't tell for sure if Misaki has done anything to him without him noticing.

"And as for why I approached you…" Misaki kept her smile on her face as she returned to his left side and held onto his arm once more. "Let's talk about that somewhere a bit more private, hmm?"

-][-

-][-

_Where the hell is that guy?_ Mikoto seethed inside.

She's been searching everywhere in the 7th district, dashing out as soon as class had ended. She's been checking the usual places she'd find him one after another, but to no avail. As she searched her temper got worse and worse, but a small part of her can't help but worry:

_Did Shokuhou go after him again? What if he's already tricked by her and forgot about me completely…_

_Wait, why out of all the things I can worry about I'm focusing on that!_ Mikoto shook her head violently. _This is about his safety, not about my connection with him!_

"Misaka-san?" A voice disrupted her thoughts. Mikoto looked at the source of the voice and found Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko both looking curiously at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, nothing's wrong…" Mikoto hastily replied. "I was just looking for someone, that's all."

"Well we aren't doing anything too important right now, do you want some help?" Saten asked. Uiharu and Saten was just hanging out as Uiharu is off duty from Judgment at this moment, so they're just wandering around.

"Um, I don't think that's necessary…" Mikoto glanced to the side. "I don't want to trouble you guys when this is personal…"

"Personal?" Saten blinked, not quite expecting this answer. Then she started smiling knowingly "Ooh…"

"What?" Both Uiharu and Mikoto asked Saten, not quite understanding why the other girl started to smirk like that.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Saten declared in a triumphant manner. "Misaka-san's en route to a rendezvous with her boyfriend and she doesn't want other people to know about it!"

"Eeeeeeh!" Uiharu squee'd with stars glittering in her eyes. "Is that true, Misaka-san?"

"NO it's not!" Mikoto shouted back, slightly red-faced. Realising she's drawn other people's attention to herself she phrased her next words in a quieter but flustered voice. "How did you come to the conclusion it's a meeting with a boy? That's not the case!"

"Then why don't you want others to come with you?" Saten pointed out.

"Um, well…"

"And Shirai-san is conveniently in hospital too… which means you won't be interrupted if you're meeting with a guy." Saten continued. "I mean, if Shirai-san noticed Misaka-san had a boyfriend she'd freak out for sure."

"Hmm…" Uiharu said thoughtfully. "Yes, Shirai-san would have quite a fit if she knows about this, won't she?"

"It's not about a boyfriend!" Mikoto hissed. Heaven knows what would happen if Kuroko got wind of her Onee-sama being in a stable relationship with a guy and extending the distance (both physically and emotionally) between the two girls. "Fine, you two can help, just don't say anything like that in front of Kuroko."

"Okay!" Both Uiharu and Saten said cheerfully.

"Really, Misaka-san." Saten added. "You should know by now you don't have to do things alone. If you need help we'll gladly lend a hand." The events over the summer, such as the Level Upper and the Poltergeist incidents come to mind.

"Well, since Kuroko's around all the time I just wanted to do something by myself for once. For a change of pace." Mikoto defended her actions.

"But weren't you looking for someone?" Saten asked. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of doing something by yourself?"

"Um…"

"Never mind that." Uiharu took out a small laptop from her bag and started to type into it. "So who are we looking for?"

"Hey, are you allowed to just look from the surveillance cameras like that?" Mikoto questioned the flowery girl.

"This is important for Misaka-san right? This way we'll find the person you're looking for easier than just running around the entire district." Uiharu shrugged. "As long Misaka isn't using this to do something bad we should be alright. So what does he look like?"

"He has spiky black hair, wearing a normal white shirt and black pants like a average high school student, probably holding a standard issue school bag-" Mikoto stopped talking suddenly as she realised something. "Wait. I never said it was a guy. So why did you ask 'what does **he** look like'?"

The other two middle school girls merely gave a broad smile each and looked away, with Saten whistling innocently and Uiharu's face blushing bright red as she continued to search. Mikoto's face soon blushed even redder than Uiharu's face as she realised they set her up for that slip-up.

"Don't worry Misaka-san, your secret is safe with us." Saten winked at the electromaster. "We'll pretend this never happened and we won't tell Shirai-san."

"…!" Mikoto tried correct what she saw as them blowing this out of proportion. "It's not like that! Sure the person I'm looking for is a guy but that doesn't mean I like him or anything so don't get the wrong idea…!"

"Sure, sure." The other two girls chorused, Uiharu's blush not subsiding one bit while Saten is trying to hold her chuckles in but failing.

-][-

-][-

Touma and Misaki ultimately ended up at a café. Summer has ended already so Touma thought Misaki ordering a ice cream sundae was a bit unusual, but apparently the girl has a bit of a sweet tooth. Even after Misaki said it's her treat so he can order whatever he want from the menu, he opted for a slice of relatively cheap cake. Worst case scenario, something bad will happen and he will have to pay for the food anyway so he's not taking any chances.

While Touma is considering money problems, Misaki took control of the café and gave everyone present the impulse to leave the two of them alone. It wouldn't do for others to overhear their conversation. As such, after the waitress gave them their ordered food Misaki dug in without worry. Touma didn't notice anything unusual happening to his surroundings.

"So? Why did you come after me yesterday?" Touma asked, taking a bite from his cake while Misaki is steadily demolishing the sundae in front of her. The cake wasn't bad, to say the least.

"I've heard you were the Railgun's boyfriend so I decided to find out what you know about her. Half way through that I found some other things and changed my focus onto you instead, before your power negated my search." Misaki said, putting her spoon down for the moment.

"So what did you find? Nothing embarrassing, I hope. And I'd really prefer if you don't use whatever you find against Misaka, that's just not nice."

"Putting your words another way, you're asking me if I know about the 'Experiment', as Misaka-san put it, and would I use that knowledge against her?"

Touma tensed, before nodding once.

"Relax. I don't know the details, just that you and her fought each other once because of that 'Experiment'." Misaki went back to devouring the sundae at a pace that's almost inappropriate for a lady. 'Almost' being the key word here. "And I don't plan on looking further into it either; something from the Darkness should stay unknown by us mortals, lest it drags those who know of it back down into the abyss as it retreats from the Light."

"Was that from a poem or something?" Touma tilted his head.

"I have no idea. That's just something I said on a whim." Misaki finished her sundae and brought the napkin up to her lips to wipe off any stray bits left on her immaculate face. There wasn't much, despite how quickly Misaki finished her dessert.

"Ah, you missed a spot." Touma told Misaki, and brought up his own paper napkin to wipe it off. Misaki flinched slightly at his touch and retreated, wiping the last bit off her face herself quickly. Touma paused, not quite knowing how to respond to Misaki's action.

"Sorry about that, I overreacted a bit." Misaki said. She was reminded of that Dragon head Touma had in that vision, before putting it out of her mind.

"No, I should be the one apologising." Touma bowed his head slightly. "Guess it was a bit rude of me to do that without asking."

"No, really, it wasn't your fault." Misaki said again. "Anyway, you have any more questions?"

"… Yeah, I do." Touma nodded, but hesitated to ask after that last exchange of words. "Um… just what else did you see? I have a few things that I wouldn't want other people to know about…"

"Your secrets are safe with me." Misaki quickly added, before realising she spoke too suddenly and surprised Touma. Nonetheless she continued. "I won't speak of what I saw, I promise."

_Hard to believe a promise like that when you were disregarding secrecy and entering other people's minds to begin with_. Touma thought but didn't speak it out loud. From how Touma's face stiffened slightly Misaki knows he would probably think something like that, and doesn't blame him. As convenient as mind reading is, Misaki doesn't rely heavily on it and uses her instincts to guess just as much as using her ability. If she guessed wrong she can always just check the thoughts of the other person or just wipe the person's memory if she messes up.

"After seeing what I saw… even if I did speak of them nobody would probably believe me anyway." Misaki looked away and out of the café.

"Like what?" Touma pressed. "What did you see?" He wanted to make sure Misaki didn't see something like his fights with magicians. Or, worst case scenario, sees enough to know about his memory loss.

"… Half of it was some normal, day-to-day moments you had experienced within the last few months I think." Misaki said quietly. "The other half… well, often you did something I would have thought impossible, but just as often they were bloody scenes. There was much pain, much hurt on your part… yet you fought on for somebody you promised you'd help every time, in spite all the pain you had to go through, without regrets."

Touma sighed. So she did see some of his fights, it seemed. And a lot more than the one or two events he thought she'd see at most in the few seconds she touched him; guess she wasn't a Level 5 for nothing.

"You did say you'll keep whatever you saw secret for me right? Then just forget about everything you saw, and leave them alone. I've done a lot of fighting, I'll admit, but I've always come back to my daily life. Misaka did as well, after her incidents. Just go back to whatever you were doing, before you encountered all this."

"… You're just going to let it end like this?" Misaki asked, not quite understanding his logic. "I had thought you'd be furious with me."

"You already apologised. And there's nothing to be gained from getting angry at you. I can't do much else except hoping you'd never speak of those things again. Anything else I do might get you in deep trouble, so just go back to your daily life like nothing happened." Touma emphasized the last part.

"You're more worried about me getting in trouble than my invasion of privacy?" Misaki said disbelievingly.

"Well, I **am** hoping you'd stop looking into other people's mind like you have been doing with me." Touma said seriously. "Some people have things they'd like hidden, and others have things you just wouldn't want to see. It's better for you to stop abusing your powers like that, but it's not like I can just force you to comply."

"You're thinking about how Mikoto keeps attacking you with lightning, aren't you?" Misaki pouted. "Not everyone in Tokiwadai is as trigger-happy as she is, you know. I wouldn't use this on everyone I meet."

"…" Touma doesn't quite know how to reply to that. After his memory loss Mikoto don't attack him on a regular basis, but when he 'first' met her by that broken vending machine he negated her lightning on reflex like he was used to her doing that. Their talk afterwards only cemented his view as he heard about how he had fought her several times and just blocked everything she had.

"I'll take your word for it." Touma gave an ambivalent response. "If you Tokiwadai students aren't that trigger-happy then it's a good thing I guess."

Misaki felt something isn't quite right. Sure, it could just be him trying to be polite and not trying to disagree with her, but her skills at reading other people is telling her that might not be the case. Still, who is she to start trying to challenge the one that took down almost half the Level 5s of Academy City in one vs one scenarios? Looking for more info on him has gotten her attacked by a Dragon head once and a warning by Kumokawa, she's not going to take any more chances with a guy that's like the Pandora's Box. Approach him due to curiosity will result in nothing except bad things.

Well, not taking chances in the information aspect at least.

-][-

"Um…" As they paid for their dessert and left the café (Misaki also remembered to remove the impulse she put upon everyone there), Misaki brought up her other reason for approaching Kamijou Touma today. "May I ask you something?"

"… What is it?" Touma looked at Misaki questioningly. She had already asked him a few things during their conversation, so if she's asking it like this it must be important.

"Just like how you helped Misaka when she was in trouble, if I ever get into a similar situation would you come and save me as well?"

A lightly trembling voice, shy-looking posture, along with a timid glance to the side. It's almost a shame Misaki never considered acting as a career with her performance right now, trying to get Touma onto her side. Publicly having him allied with her would be a problem, if all the things he did in the past caught up with him he might drag her down with him, so it's definitely not an option. But just having him as a hidden trump card to save the day when all else have failed her, and she has nothing left to lose? That probably won't cause too much trouble. Part of the purpose of a clique is to gather people that can help one another with their skills, so Misaki knows the value of having connections. As much of a risk as being affiliated in some way with Kamijou Touma is, it might be worth it in the end if she doesn't go completely over her head and mess up spectacularly.

"…"

Touma considered her question for a bit. Misaki could easily bring more trouble to him just like Mikoto can. But if push comes to shove and the young lady in front of him is in trouble and calls out to him for help? He can't possibly leave her to die or something similar, if that happens.

And seeing how Misaki is trembling like that, Touma felt he really can't refuse. He felt responsible in a way, that maybe this ojou-sama in front of him is only asking this because of the things she saw he experienced and wanted some assurance a similar nightmare won't be able to devour her.

Like in Mikoto's case, when despair took over her and she tried to end it all by sacrificing her life against Accelerator.

"Alright." Touma answered, looking directly at Misaki. "If you ever get in trouble, due to no fault of your own, then I will come and help you if you ask me to. This Kamijou Touma promises to do that much."

The bit with 'no fault of your own' had to be added. He didn't want to help out if she was in the wrong and is just using him to escape punishment.

In spite of that, Misaki started to smile. A bright smile that rivalled the full moon's radiance in response to his promise. Like she was truly happy someone would go that far for her if she needed help desperately.

Touma gently smiled back at Misaki, as she reminded him of Index in that moment. Someone so trusting towards him, despite he wasn't a person that's very reliable and only simply tried his hardest for what he felt was right.

Unknown to both of them at this time, another maiden's heart started to shatter as she looked onto this scene.

-][-

It took a bit of time, but Mikoto finally tracked down Touma. Uiharu's skill with a computer was superb, and they actually spent more time walking to his location compared to the time they spent searching.

"You two can stop here. I want to go see him alone." Mikoto told Uiharu and Saten.

"Eeh? Come on Misaka-san, we want to see just what kind of person you've fallen for." Uiharu begged.

"We've helped you find him, can't you let us come as well?" Saten added.

"No, it's too dangerous." Mikoto said firmly. Uiharu and Saten was too focused on discussing what kind of person Mikoto would fall for, so they didn't see what Mikoto had saw:

Shokuhou Misaki. Her blonde hair and long gloves was visible as she walked next to Kamijou Touma as they entered into the café, while Uiharu didn't see that as she was too busy refuting Saten's idea that it was some kind of muscular hulk that caught Mikoto's eye.

"Dangerous?" Saten repeated, before starting to smirk again. "What, are you afraid we'd fall for him as well or something?"

"That's not it…" Mikoto really wanted to tell them they'll be controlled by Misaki if they get too close, and that she by herself will be fine since her AIM field will stop any attempt to control her. But that would probably just make them more determined to come and help.

Any excuse she wanted to give disappeared as she saw Touma and Misaki coming out of the café. Hastily Mikoto dragged the two friends she has with her back around the corner of the building before they're discovered, and gestured to Saten and Uiharu to be quiet.

It made her feel like a voyeur, but Mikoto didn't want to risk Saten and Uiharu getting caught by Misaki. While she thinks she might be able to take down Misaki, she doesn't think she can protect her two friends if this get into a fight, if in the worst case scenario that idiot did get himself brainwashed.

"Just like how you helped Misaka when she was in trouble, if I ever get into a similar situation would you come and save me as well?" Mikoto and the other two hiding around the corner heard Misaki ask Touma. The three of them poked their heads around the corner as discreetly as possible, and found Misaki looking as innocent as possible while she tried to charm Touma. Uiharu gasped at Mikoto's 'boyfriend' being with another beauty before Saten hushed her.

Mikoto didn't notice Saten and Uiharu's interactions as she was petrified with the implications of what Misaki's words meant. Did the 'Queen' took control of Touma and made him tell her everything? Or did she somehow figure it out herself?

Even those thoughts are blown away as she heard what Touma said next. Though the words he gave were nowhere near as embarrassing as the ones he said to the fake Unabara, the emotions present here is probably just as deep.

Those were the words of someone that would risk everything he has for another person.

_It hurts_, Mikoto thought, as she looked at Touma said the words not unlike the promise he made back on August 31st. She gripped the chest of her uniform, bit her lips as she struggled to come to term what her emotions. _Why does it hurt to see him act this way?_

Mikoto knew what Touma said back on that day didn't mean she held a special position in his heart. She knew she was misunderstanding his words, and blamed him for making it so easy to misunderstand his words. Unbidden, another set of words came to her mind:

"_You don't hold a special position in his heart. Give up now before you hurt yourself trying to achieve the impossible. Only heartbreak and misery await you along the path of chasing after a Hero, even if you do succeed in capturing his heart."_

Mikoto felt she can somehow understand what Misaki meant now. He would help anyone that asked him, no matter who it was. She was not special to him, just another girl he had saved. To constantly stand by his side, as the words he said to her being repeated to another, over and over? Does she have absolute confidence that she can bind him to her, and know no matter who he saves or what heroic act he performs for the sake of another, the woman Misaka Mikoto would always be the most important person in his heart?

No.

No, she does not.

That nun, Index, once told Mikoto 'Touma will always come back'. Even as she worried Touma would be in danger the sister was confident Touma will return… return to her side. Even as Index just found out minutes before Mikoto was also someone that Touma has saved, Index had absolute confidence Touma will be alright, and will be back with her.

Mikoto never thought she would envy that white-wearing nun, but she is now. Envious at how confident Index is. Confidence that she herself lacks right now.

"You idiot…" Mikoto whispered, something Saten and Uiharu barely managed to hear.

Is she saying that to the young man that's currently smiling warmly to a young lady that shined like star the two ordinary girls could never even hope to become? Or is she saying that to herself, mocking her own delusions as it collapsed upon her?

Saten thought in shock as the somewhat older girl looked like she was going to cry, and she could only come to one conclusion:

Misaka-san's boyfriend betrayed her, and she was looking for him to give him a piece of her mind telling him what she thought of his unfaithfulness. She didn't want Saten and Uiharu to come along, saying it's personal, because she didn't want them to see how weak she is.

And 'Dangerous'? Very. A guy that toys with a maiden's heart deserves to be called that, among many other names that would not be suitable in public or coming from a girl's mouth.

Saten's blood rushed to her head as she thought of how unfairly Mikoto has (supposedly) been treated, and she couldn't tolerate hiding away while that **fiend** chats happily with his new target.

She stepped out despite Uiharu's efforts to try and pull her back and walked up towards the guy that was the source of Misaka Mikoto's problems. Uiharu failed to hold Saten back since her attention was split between trying to ask Mikoto what was wrong and keeping an eye on her rash friend.

This promises to hurt. A lot.

-][-

"_YOU!_"

Touma broke off his conversation with Misaki as they exchanged cellphone numbers to see a furious girl approaching him with hell in her eyes. For a split second his eyes moved behind her to find Mikoto with another girl stepping out from the corner of the café, before his attention was forcibly pulled back to the approaching girl as she raised her hand.

**SLAP!**

Touma was smacked right across the face and he stumbled back, stunned surprise in his eyes. Misaki was equally as shocked, as while she could control minds she was focusing too much on Mikoto's state to stop Saten's attack on Kamijou. She can't remember the last time she saw the Railgun's eyes filled with tears, except that one time in Kamijou's memory.

Misaki has no idea what is going on right now. And she wasn't about to control another person's mind in front of Touma just so she can find out, in case she gets on his bad side. A café filled of people Touma isn't paying much attention to is one thing, a girl in front of him suddenly loses focus mid-rant is another.

"How dare you play with Misaka-san's heart like that! Scum like you are the lowest of the low!" Saten yelled, accentuating each of her sentences with a physical blow to Touma that he barely dodges. "You two-timing bastard!"

"Hey, wait…! Just what in the world are you talking about?" Touma didn't want to hurt the girl that's trying to tear him a new one, but he also have no idea what is going on. At least when it comes to Index and Fukiyose he's certain it was something he did (even if he thinks that the punishment in response was over the top most of the time), but to have an girl he has never seen in his life come up to him and trying to smash his face in? He has bad luck, but nothing like this has happened to him so far. Nothing he remembers having been through, anyway. "Misaka, what is she babbling on about?"

"Don't talk to her!" If Saten had a baseball bat she probably wouldn't hesitate to have used it on Touma. Ironic then being the target of feminine rage at this moment is actually considered getting off easy in this case, with less weapons around. "You don't deserve that-"

A bolt of lightning shot past Saten as Touma jumped back to avoid being kicked. Instantly Touma raised his right hand, and with a *Crack!* the lightning was negated. Saten paused as she saw that and Mikoto ran in to stand in between Saten and Touma.

"Saten-san, stop! He's not the one at fault!" Mikoto tried to calm her friend down.

"You don't have to protect him, Misaka-san!" Saten said from gritted teeth. "He's the reason you looked down like that right?"

"That wasn't it!" Mikoto tried to cover that up. If she said that yes, he was partly the reason but it's not for being a two-timer like you think it might have only made it worse, so Mikoto tried to think of another way to explain.

"As much fun as it is to watch the drama unfolding," Misaki said dryly, "You people do realise we're on a public street and everyone can see this right?"

Everyone present stopped what they're doing, and saw there's quite a few bystanders starting to gather and murmuring about what they thought was happening. Saten gulped as she thought about being the one that started all this.

"Sigh…" Misaki shook her head at all this. Apparently Misaka Mikoto's friends are just as violent as the Railgun is. "I'll handle the damage control, so just calm down and we can talk this through peacefully like civilised people. You don't mind me doing that, do you Kamijou-san?"

"Huh?" Touma doesn't quite get what Misaki is proposing until it finally clicked in his head. "Wait, you mean…"

In response, Misaki took out a remote from her bag and pressed a button. With a 'Pii-' sound the bystanders' eyes glazed over for a second, before turning around and went back to whatever they were doing before Saten jumped out. The customers from the café Misaki and Touma was just in that came outside to have a look at what's going on went back inside like nothing has happened.

Saten, Uiharu and Touma were surprised at how many people just left them like that. Mikoto however shot a dark look at Misaki for controlling other people like that at her whim. People are not dolls to be commanded. It reminded her too much of her Sisters accepting their deaths by Accelerator's hand.

"Now, let's talk peacefully somewhere else. And you," Misaki pointed one finger at Saten. "If you try to attack him again I'll do what I just did to about 30 people to you, wiping your mind and force you to leave."

"Hey now, Shokuhou-san, that's enough." Touma warned. "Controlling other people like that isn't something you should do often."

"You were slapped in the face by her a moment ago, and she insulted you many times; how can you be so lenient towards her?" Misaki sighed again. "I don't really understand you, Kamijou-san."

"Look, let's just go somewhere else so we can tell each other exactly what's going on." Touma said, before looking towards Mikoto. "How about that park that's close by? It's pretty close, and at least there's nobody around there to get dragged into all this."

Mikoto nodded mutely, and turning her head away just in case there is still some trace of her earlier turmoil on her face. Saten fumed at how things turned out as the two-timer is getting out of this unscathed and Uiharu timidly looked at how things turned out from the side.

Touma groaned at how complicated things are turning out to be.

"Such Misfortune…" Touma muttered as everyone started to walk towards their next destination.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 3*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: So, what does everyone think of this chapter? Too much angst? Just about enough of it? Did I get the characterisation of Saten and Uiharu about right? Some feedback would be nice.

And Misaki having a sweet tooth is something I just felt like throwing in. It has no importance on the plot, and it's possible later events will prove me wrong. I might retcon that if necessary.


	5. Girlfriend

**Author's note:** I've stated earlier at the prologue, but I'll mention it again. This isn't quite a pairing fic, as who Touma will end up with in this fic is not yet ascertained. I could pair him with Misaki, but I'm also considering other possibilities like the 'Saten Ruiko route', let Mikoto have her idiot or even throw in a wild, out-of-the-blue pairing.

This 'could' be called a characterization fic I suppose… there will be developments, but as for being happy… well that'll be debatable. The clusterfrak that things will end up in (in terms of relationships anyway) will make things interesting, and all I'm doing is have a alternative take on the Index canon basing the story on the scenario "What happens if Mental Out meets with Kamijou Touma?". I've already stated in story description on my profile this is a AU fic, as while following the Light Novel canon events loosely things WILL be different here.

Well, let's just strap ourselves in, enjoy the ride, and see where this take us, okay?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Girlfriend<p>

-][-

"Right, so to sum up: Kamijou-san here isn't Misaka-san's boyfriend, or is involved with anyone romantically right now. I'm not his girlfriend, nor do I plan on getting into a relationship. And most importantly, since he's not in a relationship he's not a two-timer, so stop glaring at him like that." Misaki outlined the situation so far.

After Touma and the other girls reached the park where Mikoto often get free drinks by kicking a certain vending machine, Misaki and Touma explained what's going on. They're not very successful in doing so, however.

Saten tried to keep her temper even, but isn't doing a very good job right now. "Then why are you defending him if he's not your boyfriend?"

"I'm not shallow to the point where I only defend people I care about. Even I have some decency to want to prevent someone being punished for a crime they didn't commit." Misaki pointed out, conveniently ignoring the fact is the situation is right she might just do that. Not that anyone here apart from Mikoto would guess she would be capable of doing so.

"Saten-san," Mikoto started to talk to her friend. She already took care to make sure any trace of her earlier breakdown of sorts is no longer visible. "He's not my boyfriend. If anything, I saw him as my rival. Someone to test my full strength against, without having to worry about hurting anyone. So don't get mad at him, please. He doesn't deserve that."

"… Fine." Saten sighed, not entirely convinced but is willing to accept Mikoto's words for now. She then looked towards Touma. "I'm sorry I slapped you like that. And called you those things."

"Don't worry about it." Touma waved it aside. "I've been through worse." He decided to change the topic and directed his attention to Mikoto:

"Come to think of it, why were you just hiding around the corner Misaka?" Touma tried to ask her. "You don't do that normally when you see me."

"… I was checking up on you to see if she did do anything to you yesterday." Mikoto finally said. "Even if it's you, I'm not quite sure you can't be controlled by her."

"She's not controlling me, I'm pretty sure of that." Touma said with a shrug. "Apparently I can negate her ability just like yours. I don't feel different to how I usually feel anyway."

"But if she did do something to you, would you even notice?" Mikoto argued, remembering the time in the library when everyone present was under the Queen's control. Everyone was released afterwards with no memory they've been influenced in any way.

"I've been controlled by other people mentally before, Misaka. It's not the first time I broke something influencing my mind – I'm sure nothing's wrong." Touma tried to reassure Mikoto. The last time was against Aureolus Izzard's Ars Magna, when he told him to forget ever entering Misawa Cram School and to leave. Afterwards he touched his right hand to his head by accident and dispelled the mental influence, so he's not exactly lying about having previous experience. Even if that was magic, not esper ability, and chances are operate on completely different mechanics. He just doesn't want Misaki to get in further trouble when he's sure nothing has happened, considering how Misaki's acting around him. Her actions didn't seem like ones filled with lies, compared to the time he felt something was wrong after Orsola Aquinas was handed over to the Agnese Forces.

The thought that he's being fooled by a pretty face never occurred to him.

"But…" Mikoto tried to say something to refute his claim, but can't really say anything she thinks would change Touma's mind. Besides, can she even be sure she's not the one mistaken here, that Misaki can't possibly beat the one even the Railgun can't overpower? But it's just that on the slightest chance she is wrong it would be disastrous for Touma's life, that he might end up being another puppet under the Queen's control…

"That reminds me." Mikoto said sharply, bring her attention back to Misaki before she gets side-tracked. "How much did you see when you went into his mind?"

"To put it frankly, it's none of your business." Misaki said, glancing back towards Mikoto. "You attack him all the times, so you're not really in a position to say anything about my actions. Not to mention it's not like you're his girlfriend or anything, so stop trying to act like you have any claim over what he does or who he meets."

"Why, you…!" Mikoto's surroundings started to spark with electricity. With a 'Crack!', it was stopped abruptly as Touma placed his right hand on top of Mikoto's head.

"Can't we settle things for once without getting in a fight?" Touma sighed. "She already promised me she won't use what she found, so don't worry about it."

"How can you be so trusting towards her?" Mikoto swiped his hands off her head. "She went into your mind and looked up some of your most guarded secrets, and you're taking her word for it?"

"Who said anything about only trusting my word for it?" Misaki said in a amused voice. "I think you know full well, Misaka-san, that if I put anyone in danger he would never forgive me. I'm not crazy enough to think I can defeat him, even if I summon all the power I have at my disposal with the title of 'Queen of Tokiwadai' and as the leader of the largest clique in our school. You know his strength, do you have any doubt that he would actually lose against me?"

"That's…" Mikoto wanted to argue, but can't find the right words for it. Even the Number One, Accelerator, lost against Kamijou Touma when the albino esper was far more powerful than any other Level 5. Her Railgun didn't do anything to that white-haired murderer, after all. Having said that, Touma ended up with many wounds after the battle and hospitalised, and Mikoto doesn't want to see that happening again.

"Um…" Uiharu's nervous voice popped up, defusing the tension between the two Level 5s and Kamijou. "When you said 'Queen of Tokiwadai', does that mean you are…"

"We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" Misaki mused. "I'm Shokuhou Misaki, of Tokiwadai Middle School. Pleased to meet you."

"She's also the 5th Level 5, Mental Out, and can control people with a single look." Mikoto said in a disgusted tone. "And she has no qualms using her ability on other people."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Misaka-san." Misaki only smiled at Mikoto's words. "You're not exactly reserved when it comes to using your ability."

"What? I only use it on people that can handle it, like that idiot over there!" Mikoto said in an offended voice. Touma didn't even bother to defend himself when called a 'idiot', he knows he's not that bright and had to rely on a middle school student to help him finish his summer homework that one time.

"Really? Didn't you blast plenty of people instead of leaving it to Judgment?" Misaki asked. Mikoto barely suppressed a 'urk!', and Uiharu recalled the times she hear about Kuroko complain how Mikoto just fry the ones giving her trouble to save time.

"… And you said people in Tokiwadai aren't trigger-happy." Touma muttered in a low voice. Misaki caught that, and decided to answer his comment.

"I said 'not everyone', but I suppose the ones who don't use their ability often are in the minority." Misaki conceded. "Besides, can you really say that when you use your ability all the time as well?"

"Don't lump me in with you people. It's either use my right hand to save myself or get fried." Touma scowled. "I use it in life-or-death situations, not just because I felt like it."

"Aren't you exaggerating about 'life-or-death'?" Saten doesn't quite believe him. To her, he seems like just another person who abuses his ability.

"Have you tried getting hit by lightning?" Touma asked rhetorically. "From the way Misaka's been shooting out those things, someone could die if they can't block it."

"I don't do that to everyone!" Mikoto objected. "Besides, not all electric shocks are fatal, otherwise there wouldn't be tasers invented. And I only go all out at you."

"Am I supposed to be happy at getting that kind of preferential treatment?" Touma said gloomily. This was not the kind preferential treatment he would want from any girl. Hell, not even Aogami would accept this kind of treatment…

Probably. Touma has his suspicions about Aogami being a masochist deep down considering his multiple fetishes, but doesn't feel like thinking about it right now.

Mikoto tried desperately to explain her reasoning, but not succeeding. Misaki only giggled at the scene in front of her as Mikoto is getting increasingly flustered.

"So what, you're another Level 5 that abuses his power like Shokuhou-san there?" Saten said, recalling at how people just walked away after she slapped the guy. She's still not completely convinced Mikoto's problems aren't caused by him, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Level 5? No, I'm a Level 0."

"… What?"

Uiharu and Saten felt sure they misheard that. They just saw him negate Mikoto's lighting several times, and Shokuhou there admitted she cannot defeat him. He might be a electromaster of some sort, but claiming to be a Level 0? Yeah, right…

"You have got to be kidding me." Mikoto said flatly, giving voice to the thought of the other two girls. It's not the first time she heard him claim being only a Level 0. "You can negate my lightning, stop mental attacks, explosions, and a lot of other things I can name. No way you're just a Level 0."

"Go look up my records if you don't believe me. I'm a Level 0, the scans don't pick up anything from me." Touma defended himself. "And considering the situation isn't it better if I'm a Level 0? Otherwise that 'Experiment' wouldn't have been stopped like that…"

Mikoto can't refute that. Getting Accelerator to be defeated by the hands of a Level 0 was the crux of preventing more of her Sisters from being slaughtered, if he's discovered to be far beyond being a Level 0 the 'Level 6 Shift' Experiment might start again.

Then again, Mikoto doesn't know Accelerator had been shot trying to save Last Order so the project was scrapped completely.

"Wait… does that mean your ability is something that can negate any other ability?" Uiharu abruptly asked.

"Well… yeah, I suppose you can put it that way." Touma replied, nonplussed at the interruption. He certainly didn't foresee the girl with a lot of flowers in her hair to then suddenly go 'Squee!' and looks for all intents and purposes like she heard something amazing.

"It's true! That urban legend was true! Saten-san, you see? Another urban legend is standing here in front of us!"

"After the incident with Level Upper, you're still into such things Uiharu?" Saten didn't know whether to palm her face in exasperation or to join her friend in the discovery.

"Misaka-san! Why didn't you tell us you knew that was true? Or that you know the person who has that ability?" Uiharu pouted at Mikoto.

"Um, well…" Even Mikoto seemed taken aback by the sudden zeal Uiharu is presenting. "Back then I didn't know for sure if it was really the case, and…"

"And you wanted to keep the discovery to yourself since he gave you a challenge?" Misaki added. "Being a rival and all that?"

Mikoto merely looked away and not answering Misaki's question. That in itself confirmed Misaki's words. Touma sighed, though he didn't know his ability was some kind of urban legend. It does sort of make sense though, seeing how different his ability is from other people's.

"That's mean, Misaka-san." Uiharu's pout was soon replaced by sparkles starting to appear in her eyes. "But I wonder why someone like you is an urban legend and not someone more well known? Powerful people like Misaka-san are famous, so surely word of such things would get out…"

"There's a reason for that." Misaki cut in, remembering her warning from Kumokawa Seria. "There are some circumstances that led to his situation. It's not advisable for you to look any deeper."

"And you found that out by reading his mind right?" Mikoto looked scathingly at Misaki. It irked her somewhat that Touma might tell Misaki about it and not her, when she has known him for longer. But then again, she never asked about his situation, only focusing on the fact that he can't be a Level 0.

"No, that's not it. Even I'm not sure exactly what's going on." Touma said, also looking at Misaki. His gaze was one filled with question and not one condemning her for keeping secrets.

"I'll tell you later if you want, when others are gone." Misaki said, flicking a bit of stray hair away from her eyes. "Although I suspect you can probably guess, considering your past actions.

"And you." Misaki turned to Uiharu. "I strongly advise you to forget about what you heard today and don't look deeper into this. There are consequences if people getting too curious. I'd like to just erase your memory of this incident, but I don't think he'll be too happy with me if I do so."

Touma said nothing. It was enough that Misaki is showing restraint, and he hoped that would be enough to discourage further inquiry by others. He doesn't condone mental manipulations like that, but that thought warred with his motives to keep Index in the dark about his memory loss. Misaki didn't look like she'd listen to him about not manipulating others, and unless he wants to get rough with her that isn't going to change. If Misaki ever crosses a line that shouldn't be crossed, he might have to confront her but before that he really doesn't have much else he can do. When all you have is a blunt fist to deal with incidents finesse isn't a option available.

Uiharu on the other hand resolved to start digging as soon as she gets back to Judgment branch 177th. As a member of Judgment it was her duty to look into something like this, or so she told herself. If a person's ability is being hidden away, then there must be something behind it. On the surface she agreed with Misaki, if only to prevent conflict against a Level 5.

Misaki knows Uiharu most likely will not heed her advice, but let it go regardless. Maybe the flowery girl will find something interesting, and Misaki won't get in trouble since she's not the one doing the searching. She has no duty to prevent others getting themselves in trouble, after all, so as long as she herself won't get dragged down Misaki is perfectly fine with Uiharu doing what she wants.

"Now that we've cleared up these misunderstandings, I'll leave now since I have a few other things to do." Misaki declared as she turned to walk away. "If you want to talk about things later you know how to contact me, Kamijou-san."

Misaki left before Mikoto could try and force some answers out of her, and as a precaution blew a farewell kiss to Touma as she left. Knowing how the Railgun acts around him, that should be more than enough to cause an uproar to allow her time to escape.

She wasn't wrong. Touma blushed slightly and looked away embarrassedly, Mikoto sent a glare to both Touma and the direction Misaki left, while both Uiharu and Saten took a step back as Mikoto started to send shocks to her surroundings.

"In that case I'll be going now as well, I still need to go shopping for dinner-" Touma started to say, before he was cut off by Mikoto.

"Wait." His arm was grabbed by Mikoto to prevent escape. "What's this about you know how to contact her?"

"She gave me her cellphone number. What else did you think I meant?" Touma asked, not quite knowing why Mikoto asked.

Mikoto's narrowed look only increased his nervousness. "Trade cellphone numbers with me too." She ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Touma's getting more confused.

"In case you get in trouble, you can call me to help. I still don't trust her."

"Again with that? I can understand why you don't trust her, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Touma tried to reassure her.

"Is there a reason why you won't give me your number then? You seem to give it to anyone that you know."

"Because not everyone I know is the strongest electromaster that could probably fry my phone if she puts her mind to it." Touma said exasperatedly. "The last thing I need is for my phone to die after I annoy you somehow and you send a attack via the network. Worst case scenario my phone blows up next to my head. I'd like to avoid that happening."

"Wha-!" Mikoto didn't expect that to be his reasoning. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Really?" Touma raised one eyebrow. "Then can you look me in the eye and promise you won't launch a electric attack on my belongings? Unlike a ojou-sama such as yourself, this Kamijou Touma is on a measly budget, so I don't have the money to spare to replace my belongings often."

"Fine. I promise that I wouldn't blow up your phone if I ever get annoyed at you. Now can you… hand over your…" Mikoto's words slowly faded away as she looked into Touma's eyes. Those were the eyes that showed overwhelming determination despite odds against him, and the eyes that seem to convey tenderness unlike his usual look of groaning at the world. His current serious gaze into her own eyes made her heart started to run wild for no apparent reason, and the scarlet shade which covered her face many times this afternoon slowly crept back up.

"Misaka?" The clueless young man that is responsible for her change leaned forward to get a closer look. "Are you not feeling well? You're face just went red for no reason."

"Wah! Not so close, idiot!" Mikoto quickly stepped back, her heart still pounding. "A-anyway, I gave my promise so give me your number already."

"Fine, fine." Touma sighed at the numerous occasions in his life where females of all ages treat him like a servant of sorts. He seems to be pushed around by them a lot recently.

While the two of them pulled out their phone, Saten saw Uiharu had a look on her face that looked as if she was trying to restrain an outburst of some sort but looks like she's losing the battle. With a resulting comical look on Uiharu's face Saten couldn't help but to poke at her cheeks.

"Uwa-! Saten-san, what was that for?" Uiharu looked at her taller friend.

"You looked like you were going to blow up or something. What's wrong?" Saten queried.

"Well, it's just that Misaka-san looked so obviously in love that I wanted to jump in and congratulate her, but I didn't want to ruin the moment." Uiharu replied with a embarrassed look on her face and tongue slightly poked out, her hand behind her head.

"_What?_" The other three remaining here said simultaneously, looking at the smaller girl.

"What made you think that?" Both Touma and Mikoto asked at the same time, though Mikoto's voice was quite a bit higher than Touma's. Which brought Mikoto to another red-faced situation and she hastily turned away from the spiky-haired boy while Touma just looked perplexed at the situation.

"Well, Misaka-san just then looked like she looked embarrassed at the sudden closeness, and she was flustered when we asked her about you earlier." Uiharu said with a smirk. "From my past experiences this means Misaka-san is in love!"

"That's not it!" Mikoto hotly denied, while Touma doesn't look convinced.

"By 'past experiences' do you mean shoujo manga?" Touma asked, which brought shock to Uiharu's expression.

"How did you know?" Uiharu asked, since it's not like boys read shoujo manga or anything; it's called 'shoujo manga' for a reason, being marketed towards young girls instead of males. Saten was just about to comment on how possibly can Uiharu talk about things like this when she hasn't got a boyfriend, before Touma cleared this up.

"Lucky guess." Touma shrugged. He blames Aogami using them as references once in a while and Tsuchimikado Maika pointing things out to him using those as reference as well, though in her case it was more to emphasize maids in fiction are nothing like what's in real life.

It certainly isn't because someone like him reads shoujo manga when he has free time.

"I have to agree with Uiharu on this one." Saten concurred with some thought. Mikoto's action isn't anything like how she acts when she's around other girls, and Saten doubted Mikoto is the kind that is shy around guys so she acts like that to every boy she meets.

"I still think he's not good enough for Misaka-san though." Saten muttered. Mikoto's betrayed look back then stayed with her, and she kept looking for reasons to prove that Kamijou Touma deserved her wrath. She almost wished she had her baseball bat with her, to threaten him if he does anything if nothing else.

"Well, if that's everything then I'll be going now." Touma waved and then started to walk off, before a thunderbolt try to fry him again. Despite being as ineffectual as usual, it managed to stop him in his track.

"You just had someone say a girl possibly is in love with you, and you're leaving like it's not important?" Mikoto felt her face burn, and she doesn't know if it's due to anger or embarrassment any more.

"Come on, it's you we're talking about. You've tried to shock me multiple times, and the only thing that would even be called a 'date' between us was something that was forced upon me to get rid of a stalker." Touma patiently explained his reasoning. He really needs to go soon otherwise he won't make it to a supermarket discount sale. He ignored a 'Kyaa!' from a now fantasizing, smiling Uiharu and Saten's jaw drop from how Mikoto actually had gone on a date with someone like Touma. "Besides that, every other time we met it's normally in a crisis of some sort, or just you trying to hit me for some reason or another. If this happened in a manga I might be tempted to say the girl is a Tsundere, but of course someone like that doesn't exist in real life."

He doesn't want to think back to the last time someone accused of a girl being a Tsundere in front of him. Aogami once accused Fukiyose Seiri of that when it comes to Touma in front of the entire class, and the resulting massacre was something even Touma's class vowed to never bring up ever again.

Tsundere girls, Touma now knows with absolute conviction, is something fiction and will never happen. There's only girls that would cling onto you and make your heart feel like it'll break from the moe, and girls that would break your face if something like the previous case was even hinted. A fusion of those is just something written up to appeal to the masses that, for some obscure reason, like to read about that kind of things. That illusion was broken already.

"Now that we've made that clear, I also have things to do. Don't worry about them teasing you being in love or anything, I know that's not the case so don't get so worked up about it. Bye now."

With that, Touma once again turned around to leave and Mikoto watched, slack-jawed, as he did so. Part of her is relieved that he didn't think she's in love with him, but another part of her is furious that he didn't think she's in love with him. The guy didn't even care about if she had feelings for him! It's like she wasn't even seen as a girl! (Though to be fair, her decidedly unfeminine traits like wearing shorts under her skirt, kicking vending machines, and challenging people to duels might have played a part in his decision.)

Faced with a dilemma of two conflicting motives inside her heart, Mikoto did the only thing that made sense to her right now:

Attack the source of her confusion with everything she has, to get rid of the cause of all her problems and teach him a lesson to not trivialise the feelings of a pure maiden.

"You…!"

Touma heard crackling from behind, and hoped with every fibre of his being it wasn't what he thinks it meant.

He doesn't have time for this right now.

"IDIOT!"

A lightning bolt many times stronger than what she normally used flew towards Touma's back, just in time to be negated by his right hand as the stream of energy vanished. He was about to ask why the hell is she mad at him now, but his words died faster than food being eaten after it's placed in front of Index.

Black sand started to gather around Mikoto, forming two broad blades that's easily twice the height of a grown man. Saten and Uiharu jumped back before they could be cut apart by the iron sand gathered, watching in amazement. Mikoto leaped towards her target, her twin blades slashing down at him like wings of a vengeful angel. Touma swung his right hand in a arc, negating both blades in one pass before starting to run like his life depended on it.

"Get back here!" Mikoto roared as she rushed after the poor soul that didn't know how to placate a girl's fragile feelings.

"Such Misfortune!" His lament echoed back to the two girls left in the park, followed seconds later by something that sounded like a few more explosions.

"…"

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other uneasily.

"I think I'm starting to feel sorry for… what's his name again… Kamijou-san after all." Saten admitted. If someone had to deal with that level of 'affection' she can't really blame him for not seeing Mikoto as a potential love interest, her own friendship with Mikoto aside. If he has take hits like the kind Mikoto is aiming at him, Saten doesn't begrudge him the ability to negate any esper attacks; he'll need it just to survive. Uiharu simply nodded in agreement.

Needless to say, Touma didn't make it in time for the supermarket discount sale.

-][-

-][-

The next day…

Misaki walked to Tokiwadai Middle School's campus from her dormitory, satisfied that the fiasco with Kamijou Touma was over. Compared to that, dealing with underlings that keep mentioning Mikoto's potential threat wasn't too bad, and rumours can't exactly be crushed like a errant thought so Misaki decided to just let it go.

She left early since it's considered healthy to not sleep in, and that she has things to coordinate with other members of her clique. The Daihasei festival is arriving soon, and she needs to consider how to cooperate with other cliques in sporting events against other major schools. Against lesser schools they can afford to mess around, but if they have to face off against last year's champion, Nagatenjouki Academy, then they need to be at their best. It wouldn't do for Tokiwadai to lose against them two years in a row.

As Misaki entered school campus she felt something was wrong. Some of the other girls who arrived early for club activities whispered as they saw Misaki as she walked by, not in a negative manner but still with curiosity afire in their behaviour. Having already made certain to memorise which students in the School Gardens have the potential to detect her ability reaching for their mind and am sure these girls weren't on that list, with a single touch to her remote Misaki picked out the relevant thoughts from their minds.

What she found made her dash to the designated meeting room with other members of her clique, propriety be damned.

As she opened the door to the meeting room, she blurted out "What in the world did that ridiculous gossip site say?", and had to pause to catch her breath.

In this room there is only one other person so far, a student with short black hair tapping away at a laptop, her small round glasses reflecting the monitor's light. She looked up and the glasses stopped shining to reveal sharp brown eyes.

"I was about to notify you of this, Shokuhou-sama." She said in a worried manner. "But I guess you already know the gist of what's going on?"

"Fill me in on the details. What _happened?_" Misaki said in a low voice.

The thoughts she picked out from the girls earlier was about one of the most popular websites they visit to hear about various things of interest that occurs in Academy City, most of the time not covered by news reports as they were not seen as things important enough to warrant that kind of attention. Such things like gossiping don't really interest Misaki, but she kept track of them just in case there's a shred of truth behind the puffed up rumours.

The bespectacled girl in response turned around the laptop so the Queen can see the screen. There, on the main page and heralded as the equivalent of 'Breaking News':

_["Tokiwadai's Level 5s fight over a single lover. The Ace of Tokiwadai faces off against the Queen of Tokiwadai for the heart of one man, whose prowess is equal to theirs in all but name."]_

Misaki gritted her teeth as she read further. The articles detailed Mikoto's own crush on him, and the results of a number of their 'duels'. The pictures were damning, depicting various times where Mikoto's lightning was negated with a single touch, a date where the two of them ate hotdogs on a bench together, and even one where Misaki was involved walking with her arms linked to that of his.

_Who could have possibly done this…!_ Misaki clenched her fists. She had made sure no one could have taken such a photo of her with Touma, as accurate as it looked. Mental impulses that suggested everyone around them to look elsewhere was in full effect during the time she was with him, so someone couldn't have thought to take a photo of them. In a age where photos are easily faked, not everyone believes what they see.

Despite that, the detail was impressive even if it was faked. It got every single aspect of her clothing she wore that day down to the last frill, and Touma's own plain clothing was captured just as easily.

"Do you think the Railgun could be responsible for this?" The only other person in the room said in a tense voice, her ears strained to hear if others are approaching for their scheduled meeting.

"Don't be ridiculous." Misaki said absently as she thought through the possibilities. "Misaka Mikoto is just as much of a victim of this as I am. The only question is who has the means and the motive to do so-!"

There was only one person that would do something like this, Misaki concluded. Someone who has the means to do so, and who would take a perverse pleasure linking her with the young man she tried to manipulate into giving her information about the Railgun.

She came to the conclusion that it could only be Kumokawa Seria. If it was anyone else that came after her for trying to attack Kamijou, it would be a lot more direct. Misaki held no illusions just horrible the world could be, and tried her best to not cross the line that would let Darkness consume her. Linking the victim in such a way that if she even tries to use anything she found, whether it is about Mikoto's 'Experiment' the Railgun was involved in, or anything else about Kamijou she would fall along with the person in question when she is investigated along with those two.

Sure, right now the link is weak… but given a few days the rumours will bind her to those two in such a way they would be inseparable. Things like love and power alone generates much interest when it comes to gossiping, and when the two coincide the attention is magnified several times. The love triangle here might as well be true to the female student population of Academy City by the end of the week. If Misaki does do anything to hurt Mikoto or Touma it might be seen as trying to eliminate the competition or as revenge against a boyfriend that rejected her.

"That **bitch**…!" Misaki snarled, slamming one fist down onto the table.

Guess she would have to spend more time doing 'damage control'.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 4*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: Sorry about this chapter being dialogue heavy. Talking about things is one way to drive the plot along, but I think I might have overused it this time…

Fukiyose's 'Legendary Massacre' is purely made up here. I figured a noodle incident like that might have happened, even if never stated in canon so I felt like throwing it in.

The person that Misaki is talking with at the end of the chapter is just a generic character that's part of Misaki's clique who holds a senior position, but I sort of got lazy so didn't create things like names and other attributes.


	6. Downward Spiral

Chapter 5 – Downward Spiral

-][-

A few more days after the fateful discovery by Misaki…

Kamijou Touma entered his school campus, his mind wandering about the events over the past few days. That meeting with Shokuhou Misaki was tiring, especially when you take into account immediately afterwards he was chased by a angry Misaka Mikoto for a while, for reasons he cannot fathom.

He is thankful that having given his number to those two girls haven't landed him into more misfortune so far, however. Misaki and Mikoto both called him a few times, and his phone managed to come out intact even after that. As she promised, Misaki told him about why he wasn't more well known, and it turned out to be something like a lockdown on his information after he defeated Accelerator. Touma vaguely remembered being ordered to get outside Academy City to allow Anti-Skill do damage control on the fallout, but after that incident with Misha… no, Archangel Gabriel, while he was outside Academy City that time, he forgot about the details of the order earlier.

Having said that, it doesn't explain why he wasn't well known _before_ ending the 'Level 6 Shift' Experiment. Touma didn't ask for more clarification from Misaki since from what she said she wasn't suppose to know these things, and she might get in trouble for looking them up; she can't really gather information as well as Mikoto, considering the Railgun's access over the internet far surpasses probably any other esper to Touma's knowledge.

Another factor was it felt risky to ask someone else about his situation. If they investigate too much they might find out about his memory loss. For example, if it turned out he's suppose to know exactly why he's lying low but is asking questions about it, it definitely will raise some alarm bells. Better to not risk that.

And if something happens anyway due to him forgetting something he should remember? He'll deal with it if it happens. Right now his priority is making sure that freeloading nun in white clothing don't cry like the time she saw him right after he met her for the 'first time' in the hospital.

Touma thought back to that time as he took off his outdoor shoes and put on the indoor shoes like everyone else before heading towards his classroom. The tearful face of Index when she tried to smile and hide her sadness, when she thought the boy that protected her suffered in her stead. Even without memories of his past, he felt Index wearing a face like that is something that shouldn't happen.

Still deep in thought, Touma reached his classroom and opened the door.

"Good morning everyone-"

"CONGRATULATIONS, Kamijou Touma!"

The roar originating from the classroom almost blew him back, and more than a few heads from the students nearby turned to look at the cause of the commotion. Several pairs of hands reached out towards him and dragged him inside before he can protest. Touma saw the classroom was decorated like a party is happening, with food and drinks over at one side and everyone present is holding a cup of some sort and giving a toast to him. They even managed to get a large banner up above the blackboard saying 'Congratulations on getting a girlfriend, Kamijou Touma'.

"What…?" Before Touma can even finishing asking what the hell is going on, several classmate of his came next to him, put their arms over his shoulder and grinning like he's their new best friend.

"Congratulations, Kamijou. Even someone like you managed to get a girlfriend, eh?" The guy on his left said with a smile

"And a real beauty too. Really now, I'm impressed you can get someone like her to settle for a guy like you!" Another guy laughed.

"Best of all, we won't ever have to worry about girls being hogged by Kamijou anymore! If he's going steady with someone there's no way he'll be allowed to continue his conquests like he was doing!" Both guys said in sync, and a cheer went up from the male half of the class. The female half merely sighed at the reactions, but still conveyed their heartfelt happiness that their classmate finally got some good luck.

Good luck that doesn't involve some of them, they might add.

"Kaaaaaaami-yan!" Aogami wailed from one corner as he sobbed. "You traitor! You're settling down with one girl instead of continuing on with the dream of men all over the world? I've misjudged you!" With that, he downed the contents of his cup in one gulp, trying to drown his sorrows. Touma sincerely hoped that wasn't really alcohol Aogami is drinking.

The other member of the 'Idiot Trio' of the class, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, is conspicuously missing. Most people put it down as the shock getting to him and forcing him to stay home today, then thought nothing more about it.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell you people are on about?" Touma said exasperatedly, his voice almost lost in the uproar while he broke free of the stranglehold of his classmates.

"They're talking about how you're a couple with a Level 5 from Tokiwadai." Himegami said, in a tone that's even gloomier than her usual one.

"Supposedly everyone heard that last night, and after contacting everyone they decided to host a party first thing in the morning at school." Fukiyose Seiri snorted. She thought all this is over-the-top, but then again if Touma is going steady with someone then maybe he'll actually try harder in school if someone is there to push him. Assuming he doesn't drag his girlfriend down, of course.

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Touma thought he must have misheard them. "I don't have that kind of relationship with Misaka."

"We're talking about the other Level 5 in Tokiwadai – Shokuhou Misaki." Fukiyose clarified. Others butted into their conversation, however.

"Wait, he's not with the Railgun? I've heard they're the ones that went on a date."

"No way, of course he's with the one called 'Mental Out'." Another person added. "Kamijou isn't into small girls, that's Aogami's area."

"Rubbish, Misaka Mikoto has been with him longer. No way can a newcomer get between them."

"That just shows how completely lacking in feminine charm she is if a new person can intrude and steal him like that. How long someone knows Kamijou is irrelevant."

"You know what, I've got photos to prove my points. Let's see you top that."

"I have some photos as proof as well. After I prove you wrong I won't forgive you even if you buy me lunch today."

"Heh, I'll make you eat your words instead while you beg for forgiveness later."

The twenty-odd people in class pulled out their cellphones, synchronized their networks and began to send each other whatever information they had on this topic. Fukiyose and Touma was ignored, but both pulled out their phone and tried to get their hands on whatever 'proof' these guys are talking about.

Five minutes later, Touma sunk down onto his desk and stared in shock at what he found.

Apparently his love life is the talk of the entire city, and for some reason everyone has linked him to BOTH Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki. Photos, witness accounts, there have been plenty of 'evidence' and not all of them are wrong. Touma wondered how in the world people managed to get all of that.

The only silver lining out of all this is that even if his ability is sort of exposed, nobody has made the link he was the guy that took down Accelerator. He didn't want to have to leave Academy City in the middle of the term, not if it meant he will have to catch up on schoolwork – again.

Then again, that didn't mean Touma was safe. There's been plenty of hate going on in the discussions online, ranging from people that thought he was a good-for-nothing two-timer to those that was jealous of the quality of his 'girlfriends'. If anyone was to say his name is 'Kamijou Touma' in certain parts of town he might not live to see the sun go down.

"Such Misfortune…" Touma grumbled. Hearing that, the ire of the male half of the class hit the maximum threshold immediately.

"_What!_ This lucky bastard has TWO girls going after him and he's complaining about it? How in the world can this be called 'misfortune'!" One of the guys roared, with many others nodding.

"You've never met Misaka Mikoto before, have you?" Touma asked rhetorically. "She's the kind of person that would fry you with a thunderbolt if you managed to annoy her. I can't even imagine the kind of disaster I'll end up in within the next few days. And this is not going into detail on how totally _screwed_ I am if what these people say is true that they want to beat me to a pulp." His classmates glanced at each other, weighing up Touma's words before deciding if his situation was really heaven or just hell with another name.

"Come on now Kami-yan, it's not that bad." Aogami interrupted, his previous sorrow forgotten. His friend not being totally beyond hope (read as: still have some 2D otaku left in him) and could still salvage this into a harem ending dragged his smile back onto his face. "Such trifles are nothing compared to what you can gain from this! You always wanted a relationship, and now you have it. Pain and danger is fair price for the opportunity present here!"

"Shut up, Aogami." Touma groaned. What he's asking isn't much, just a romance with a fairly good looking girl that won't get him into physical danger. Even if he did think he would settle for a relationship that defies the definition of normal, something like **this** was just ridiculous.

The atmosphere of a party vanished by this point, and everyone tidied up before Komoe-sensei got to class. Apparently celebration at this point is too early for their resident misfortune magnet.

Even knowing he's just tempting fate, Touma fervently hoped things won't get any worse.

-][-

-][-

Class have just ended for the day for Misaka Mikoto. Normally she would be accompanied by Shirai Kuroko, however the teleporter was still in hospital from her fight against Musujime Awaki.

In a twisted sense, it was better that Kuroko wasn't around for the last few days. If she had got wind of the conflict between Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki then things would have gotten ugly, being a Judgment member or not.

"Hey, have you heard…?"  
>"Yeah, I really can't believe it!"<p>

Mikoto glanced at a group of whispering girls on her way home and their conversation suddenly stopped, before shuffling away to a more private location for their discussion. Things like this happening for the past few days now, occasionally Mikoto would see other students whispering about something excitedly, before suddenly breaking off when they saw her.

It didn't need a genius to figure out they are talking about her in some way.

Mikoto merely put those events from her mind and went on to do her own thing. Being called the 'Ace of Tokiwadai' and being a Level 5, being talked about was something that Mikoto was already used to. There wasn't anything she can do about the gossiping, so she decided to just ignore them and let whatever the topic is fade away by itself.

"Misaka-san!"

When a familiar voice had called out her name, Mikoto looked back to see who it was:

Kongou Mitsuko, along with her two friends that follow her around. Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya, if she's not mistaken.

"Kongou-san? Is something wrong?" Mikoto looked questioningly at the now-panting girl that looked like she ran across the entire campus trying to find her. Kinuho and Maaya looked similarly out of breath from their exertion.

In response, Mitsuko placed both hands on Mikoto's shoulders and looked the Railgun in the eye and said seriously:

"I've heard about what happened between you and Shokuhou-san. You can rest assured that I, Kongou Mitsuko, will be supporting you all the way against all odds in your love! Even against the most powerful faction in Tokiwadai I would not just stand by and let someone try to steal away your boyfriend!"

"… What?" Mikoto felt sure she had heard Mitsuko wrong.

"Eh, Kongou-san? Didn't you say you've heard about what has been going on?" Maaya asked.

"Yeah, all I've heard is Misaka-sama is in a love triangle with Shokuhou-sama and they're going after the same person. Nothing about Misaka-sama and that person already being a couple." Kinuho added, though her tone is respectful towards the Level 5 in front of her.

"I've heard from Shirai once when she was moaning about how Misaka-san once arranged a date with her lover in front of their dormitory, and then dragged him off before she could follow them." Mitsuko stated confidently. "I don't think Shirai would lie about something like that. So that means the Misaka-san must have a boyfriend and Shokuhou-san is trying to steal him from Misaka-san."

_Kuroko…!_ Mikoto cursed internally. _Just what have you been saying to other people?_

Ironically, Mikoto herself probably had done more damage when she talked non-stop about 'That Idiot' who just stops all her attacks and run off without fighting back in the early days when they have just met. Being blind to her own actions, Mikoto never considered who might be around to overhear her complaints back then when she talked in public about those incidents at times.

And as much as she wants to deny her actions, Mikoto did drag Touma away in front of their dorm in plain sight of everyone that lived in there. Mikoto is having second thoughts about the success of her earlier plan of 'let that guy pretend to be my boyfriend' now that she knew it backfired to the point that the (fake) Unabara didn't quite believe the lie but just about everyone else thought they are a couple.

"Wait, what's this about Shokuhou going after him?" Mikoto tried to make everything clear, as while it is good that things almost degenerated to the point where the two of them fighting each other was not known to others, something about that part of Mitsuko's words made her feel threatened.

"Apparently Shokuhou-sama rescheduled a meeting with her clique once to meet up with a guy. Someone said they saw her dressed up specifically for that kind of meeting, but I don't think anyone actually knows for sure." Kinuho explained.

"But anyway, just as important is that there's also a rumour going on that this person is just as powerful as a Level 5. Didn't Misaka-sama have said a few times she saw him as a equal?" Maaya tried to clarify this with Mikoto. None of the other girls here missed the way Mikoto bit her lip as she remembered her loose tongue, but they didn't know that was the reason. "I'm thinking it wouldn't be a stretch then, if Shokuhou-sama would want to recruit him into working with her. Higher level espers are very influential after all, and a partnership between two Level 5s would easily be worth it."

"That doesn't mean she should try and break up another person's romance like that." Mitsuko scowled. "If Shokuhou-san really is doing all that for influence then I'm appalled at how far people would go for power."

Mikoto mulled over their words, and decided she wouldn't put it past Misaki to do something like this. This was the girl that warned Mikoto to stay out of her territory and influence over the school after all. For all she knows this is just another one of Misaki's tricks to make sure she can never oppose her, trying to take that idiot hostage or just turn him against her.

Mikoto recalled that time when she saw Kamijou Touma holding Misaki in his arms as he negated her lightning. Now she's seeing a mental image of him standing in front of Misaki as her protector, one among many that would support the Queen if it comes down to a head-on fight while her lone figure is beset on all sides.

And with him on Misaki's side, any chance of her victory would no longer exist. His existence is a insurmountable wall that she had tested herself against multiple times but in the end was pushed back.

Yes, Misaki manipulating Touma for just such a situation as her trump card is very likely. All the more reason why she must settle this now.

Before these lies drag him into a rivalry that doesn't concern him.

He has helped her already on many occasions, and without her even asking or wanting it at times. He doesn't deserve to be used in another power struggle, especially when he wouldn't gain anything out of this.

"I need to go." Mikoto muttered. Mitsuko's worried gaze followed Mikoto as she walked away, before calling out:

"Misaka-san!" Mitsuko shouted. "You do know that if you require our help, all you need to do is ask right? We'll be there for you if you need us." Maaya and Kinuho nodded in agreement.

Mikoto's pace paused slightly, before resuming like nothing has happened. The other three girls can only watch as her back disappeared around the corner, a look of determination on the Ace of Tokiwadai's face as she set out for a confrontation that could not possibly end well.

-][-

As Shokuhou Misaki and her followers exited from their meeting room they have reserved from the school, they saw Mikoto standing off to one side of the pavement waiting for their meeting to end. For the Railgun to be waiting out here raised a few eyebrows, but most of them continued to disperse like they were going to.

That was until Mikoto walked up to Misaki as she came out and bluntly stated "We need to talk, Shokuhou-san."

As much as Mikoto wants to just rush in and confront Misaki, she would prefer to do it in a location that would minimise the possibility of other people getting involved. Knowing Misaki however, not involving others would be nigh impossible.

The way everyone else froze as Mikoto said her words and turned their heads towards the two Level 5s confirmed Mikoto's bad feeling that it would not be that simple. Misaki's face is enigmatic as she considered her options, but lacking the tenseness of everyone around her. From the look on everyone's face Mikoto can tell they're not being overtly controlled, but many of them are showing signs of attacking if Mikoto made a threatening move.

The flickers of electricity fizzling around Mikoto involuntarily at times from to the difficulty of keeping her emotion in check aren't helping the situation. Even if Mikoto thinks her odds of beating about 50 followers present with Misaki is pretty good, she would prefer not to harm other students if she can do so. Much to Mikoto's surprise, Misaki finally agreed to go with Mikoto and the two of them moved to somewhere more private. Mikoto had thought Misaki would have preferred to talk in a location where she would have many human shields to protect her and buy her time to escape if it comes down to a fight.

With a command from Misaki not to follow them or eavesdrop, many looked anxiously at the direction where the Ace and the Queen of Tokiwadai left, serious expressions on their faces like a matter of life and death is at hand.

-][-

The two of them retreated into a deserted computer room, with Mikoto checking many times for anyone following them. Misaki said nothing as the Railgun did so, her ability already pinpointed about a dozen of her followers starting to hide outside the room they entered. Not close enough to overhear what Mikoto and Misaki will say, but if worst comes to worst they will be here should a fight erupt.

"I take it you know the reason why I asked to talk with you privately?" Mikoto said, taking care to not damage the computers around her with her electricity.

"Well it definitely won't be something like a confession from you, declaring a sudden and undying devotion for me and want to find a new lover after your boyfriend left you, right?" Misaki smiled weakly, before any mirth she had left her face as some lights on the ceiling exploded with a stray bolt from Mikoto blowing them up.

"Enough with the jokes." Mikoto almost snarled. "I've heard about you trying to get your hands on that idiot. Leave him out of whatever you have planned against me, that guy doesn't have anything to do with the politicking within Tokiwadai."

"You wouldn't believe me if I said this has nothing to do with me and I didn't plan anything like that, would you?" Misaki sighed. _Damn you, Kumokawa Seria_, Misaki thought sourly.

"Obviously."

"Then maybe this will change your mind." Misaki went to a computer and started typing. There was a reason she suggested to come to a computer room, aside from the fact it was deserted. Within half a minute a webpage was open and Misaki gestured for Mikoto to take a look, while herself backed away to give the short-haired girl some space.

Mikoto started reading the page, her anger forgotten as soon as she saw the headline. Misaki watched with interest that Mikoto's face paled the further she read, before blushing bright crimson as she came across some of the allegations of how intimate she was with 'the young man that can negate abilities'.

"What the hell is this cr-!"

"Watch your language, Misaka-san." Misaki said mildly. Mikoto glared at Misaki with a outraged expression.

"You would go this far to force him allying with you?" Mikoto said in a strangled voice. Her logic being if everyone thinks of Kamijou Touma as Shokuhou's boyfriend then no matter how he denies it eventually he would have to accept the rumours as truth. The electricity around her started to increase, and occasionally the screen burst into static as if in protest to Mikoto's actions near the machine.

"Really now, why in the world would I make it a love triangle if that was my goal? That would give me a bad impression along with you." Misaki resisted the urge to palm her face at how single-minded Mikoto can be. "I'm just as much a victim as you are here. Someone is trying to force an impression upon Academy City with the three of us being connected in some way or another."

That 'someone' being Kumokawa Seria, although Misaki can't provide any definite proof. A phone call earlier with no records can't do anything.

"Why would anyone even do that?" Mikoto seethed.

"Possibly as a safeguard to prevent me from doing anything with the information I have obtained from Kamijou-san." Misaki said clinically. "If I reveal any secrets that would endanger the two of you, with this 'love triangle' farce I would be dragged down along with you, being seen as someone that would do something to backstab a rival in love. Congratulation, Misaka-san, you now have something definite that would stop even me from revealing anything. Be happy that whatever the 'Experiment' was, it would not come to light due to me."

"What…?" Mikoto stared at Misaki, who calmly returned the look.

"Someone out there is trying to hide all signs of that 'Experiment', and they chose to do it in such a way that while it looked to be merciful and let me kept my life, in reality this is a cunning plan that would prevent the possibility of something like a dying message stored somewhere that could be released even after my death. By keeping me alive and under surveillance they ensure I would actively help trying to hide the existence of the 'Experiment' if further breaches occur, and make sure nothing happens to the two of you, unless I _want_ to get dragged down with you two." Misaki's smiled grimly. "Impressive manipulation, I must admit."

"You…"

"I'll let you contact Kamijou-san about the developments. I'm hoping the rumours will die down after a few months with no contact between me and him or anything out of the ordinary. I've been doing damage control for the past few days, but not like it did anything." Misaki said in a tired voice, with no hint of her usual cheerfulness. "Do as you see fit. I no longer wish to be involved in this incident. Have a good day."

Before Misaki can even attempt to leave Mikoto clamped one hand onto Mental Out's arm. The strongest electromaster's eyes narrowed and declared:

"I'm not convinced. From what you're saying this solves my problem too easily. There has to be something else behind all this."

"Your scepticism is well-founded, and I can only say I'm not the one planning anything for once." Misaki thought back to the phrase 'the boy who cried wolf'. Guess her constant scheming in the end did bring something bad back to her. "Like I said, I'm as much of a victim here as you are. I have nothing to gain from all these misinformation."

"Except the part of getting him onto your side." Mikoto stated through clenched teeth. "This method would make sure he has no choice but to accept you as nobody, with you as the possible exception, would try and steal another person's lover."

"If that was my intention I would have left you out of the misinformation and put myself as the only person in these rumours." Misaki said flatly, ignoring the insult to her character. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out having a second option would distract him from me. Besides, these rumours could hurt my reputation to such a extent my social network can be harmed solely by being associated with me. Being associated to other people for mutual benefits is probably more important to a leader of a clique than it is to other members; I don't have to tell you how rumours, if serious enough, can ruin me. The gains of having Kamijou Touma with me would not be enough to offset the cost of possibly losing my entire network from these rumours."

"So I'm supposed to believe you're not the one responsible because you cannot benefit from this mess?" Mikoto wanted to yell at Misaki for being self-centred. "Sorry if I feel otherwise. You've seen what he can do; it's not impossible that by playing the right cards you can give him fame and fortune far beyond what he has right now, and you can then benefit by taking a share of his gains. It's not impossible what you will gain will be more than what you will lose now."

"… That does seem like something I would do, doesn't it?" Misaki conceded. Honestly, that option didn't really occur to her since she was warned researching more on Kamijou Touma would be a bad thing, and also she was too worried about the possible damage to her clique and reputation to even think about risking them. Belatedly, Misaki realised her words just then could have been taken as admitting she was the one behind the current fiasco - in the most cliché way possible like a villainess taunting the heroine that there's nothing she could do to stop the plans from coming into fruition.

"So you _are_ the one behind all this!" Mikoto accused, pointing one finger at Misaki. Lightning started to surround Mikoto as fury started to build inside the smaller girl. "That's it; I'm going to make you regret ever trying to mess with him like this!"

Misaki gritted her teeth in frustration. All she did was one tiny slip-up, and now Mikoto was incensed enough to come for a head on confrontation?

How just like her.

And even worse, in the process this will only fuel the rumours of a fight between them, with the likely cause being the mysterious boy they are fighting over. Since the two of them haven't fought over anything else recently in the eyes of their peers, Mikoto mostly always was willing to step away from a conflict if the two were to go head to head in public.

To put it mildly, Misaki was annoyed. Every move Mikoto makes is direct and without finesse. Every action on her part makes the current situation worse as she rushes in without thinking, preferring to overpower obstacles in her way. Misaki can't really be blamed is she replied with a less-than-warm attitude towards Mikoto right now what with all the damage control she had to do recently, and knowing even if she was the epitome of politeness right now she still might not escape being attacked.

After all, Misaki's no saint – when faced with someone that refuses to listen to reason, even knowing it might not be a wise thing to do to provoke that person in any way Misaki would still get mad. It's part of being human, and being flawed.

Seeing Mikoto with her temper and incoming attack, Misaki took a gamble that would either solve the current situation or have it blow up in her face. With a serious expression, Misaki looked directly into the Railgun's eyes and said:

"What would _he_ think if he saw you like this?" At Misaki's words, Mikoto flinched once.

"You know him better than I do; did you really believe he would be happy if you go this far for him? That it would solve anything using force? That it would do anything even if you take me down, when it would alienate you from him forever by doing so?"

With each sentence, Mikoto shrunk back and her miniature storm around her subsided slightly. Misaki smiled grimly, knowing it's only her words that are stopping her from becoming a human barbecue.

"Even so…" Mikoto muttered. "Even so, I can't just do _nothing_. He doesn't deserve to be toyed around by you like this. Not after everything that he has gone through already-"

"And what do you know about the things he has gone through?" Misaki cut across Mikoto. "The 'Experiment'? Him saving your kouhai from a esper attack that almost killed her? Or how about the time when you almost killed him on that bridge?"

"Shut up…" Mikoto tried to say, but Misaki merely raised her voice above Mikoto's.

"You weren't there when he had to fight one of his closest friend to the death. You weren't there when one of his allies was torn apart in front of his eyes, somehow kept alive even after that through means unknown. You weren't there when his right arm was severed and blood sprayed out just like one of those fountains…"

"Shut up…!" Mikoto said, with more emphasis this time. But even then Misaki kept talking.

"In short… You. Know. _Nothing_." Misaki placed the same emphasis on the word 'nothing' like Mikoto. However, when Misaki said it it gave Mikoto a feeling of dread her earlier words didn't manage to convey.

"All you've seen so far about him is only him cleaning up your mess for you. You know nothing about the Darkness he had to face, with allies you've probably never met. You're a hundred years too early to try and influence his life like you are trying to do right now, being the insignificant bystander in his life you always have been-"

"I told you to **shut up**!" Mikoto let loose a torrent of energy as she howled. Surprisingly, her attack didn't hit Misaki but flew past her, shattering the windows behind her in addition to short-circuiting all the computers nearby.

Seconds later, the door was blasted open by a tall girl with curly, reddish hair, and several more girls rushed to follow her inside. Flames writhed in her hands and a furious look that matched the intensity of her fire was directed at Mikoto.

"How dare you try to hurt Shokuhou-sama…!" Any further actions, such as throwing a fireball at Mikoto or condemning Mikoto's behaviour was stopped by Misaki holding a hand up.

"Enough. Stand down, all of you."

"But-"

"_Now_." Misaki ordered in a tone that allowed no disagreement. Even without using the Mental Out ability, the fire-wielder complied to Misaki's order. Though the rebellious look she gave Misaki stated if Mikoto tried to attack Misaki again they _will_ intervene, orders or not. Looks repeated by many of her comrades.

Misaki on the other hand is confident Mikoto would not do anything to her at this point; her last attack proved it. Even when enraged, she isn't someone that would seriously hurt another person like that. It was risky, but bringing up Kamijou Touma would either made Mikoto lose it completely or restrain her enough to not do anything rash. The fact Misaki wasn't barbecued right now strongly suggested the latter was the case.

Time to finish this. If Misaki was going to be seen as a villainess by Mikoto no matter what, then she might as well play the part. If the Ace refuses to listen to reason, then the Queen will just have to break her to the point it won't matter anymore if she listens to reason or not.

"That was a close call there, Misaka-san." Misaki said conversationally, as if she wasn't a target of a lethal attack moments earlier. "Still, guess I have to be thankful that you have enough sense left in you to not descend to the point where you would eliminate me if I got in your way. Otherwise it would have been painful, to say the least."

"Leave him alone." Mikoto panted. Her words were empty, as right now brute force wasn't a option. Even if Mikoto hospitalise Misaki and her followers it won't have solved anything to do with Touma.

"That's what I should be saying to you." Misaki said, all jovial tones from earlier vanishing. "You are just a burden to him, someone that he helps but who can never repay him in any way when he is in trouble. It's like he takes on your debts time and again, without asking for any reparation in return.

"Almost every time you two meet you bring nothing but trouble into his life, even if he accepts it. Fights, duels, or whatever you want to call it… against yourself, or against others. Only pain exists in the future with the two of you together. You can't give him happiness that way.

"Long story short, _you don't deserve him_."

Having said that, Misaki walked past Mikoto to meet up with her followers. Mikoto sorely wanted to shock Misaki with a attack, but held back since she might end up hitting other people. Even if she's now provoked to the point she would attack Misaki, Mikoto doesn't want to bring others into something she saw as just between the two of them.

Misaki knows this too, from the way electricity crackled and threatened to envelope the entire room with its power. The redhead now tried to strike first to prevent Misaki from getting hurt, while others prepared to defend themselves from Mikoto's attack. All of them stopped and lost focus in their eyes as Misaki took control over their minds, preventing them doing anything rash.

"What…?" Mikoto stopped as well, but it is more to do with her confusion on Misaki stopping her only defence against electric attacks than any mental influence. Mikoto highly doubted Misaki was doing something like giving up and let herself be attacked, or having some kind of trump card that can let herself escape unharmed.

Misaki decided to deliver the final blow while Mikoto is hesitating: one that would end her troubles from Mikoto once and for all.

"Consider this my declaration of war, Misaki Mikoto. I announce that you, the Ace of Tokiwadai and the 3rd Level 5 of Academy City, is unsuitable for the young man named Kamijou Touma. I, Shokuhou Misaki, will take your place in his heart, and give him what you cannot.

"Love.

"Happiness.

"_Understanding_.

"Simply put, the things you failed to give him in all your time together. I will free him from a possessive shrew like you, and become an ally that can at least offer him my acceptance, if not my power. Knowing what he knows, carrying the same burdens as he does. What he needs isn't firepower, or force to back him up. What he needs is someone that can embrace him and accept who he is, and what he does.

"And that is something you can never comprehend, let alone put it into action."

As Misaki talked, her followers blankly walked outside the doors, dispersing and telling other curious students who came to investigate the earlier explosion there's nothing going on here. Even as Misaki talked she made sure to keep some attention on what's going on outside, erasing memories and make sure their conversation won't be interrupted by other people. When you can control a few dozen minds at once, multi-tasking like speaking with someone and controlling others at the same time is something relatively simple.

When the last person left and once again only Mikoto and Misaki is left in the room, Mikoto gathered lightning in her hand and tried to attack.

"You can't do it, Misaka-san." Misaki only gave a slight smile in response. "You know taking me down won't stop the rumours, or make what I've said so far become a lie. If anything, strike me down here will only give me Kamijou Touma's sympathy, and alienate you from him. I'll ask once again, can you defeat me if it means losing everything you had with him?"

"What about you?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "Are you really willing to risk death, and just trust that I have enough decency left in me to not attack you? You're not the kind of person that's willing to gamble your own wellbeing like this."

"In a word: Yes. I'm willing to put my life up on the line, if it means getting you away from him." Misaki said seriously. "I'm not joking when I said you don't deserve him. As he is now, I'm sure there are other girls also after him; girls saved by him, and then fallen for their saviour's charm. Once you are out of the picture eventually someone will be with him. Anyone would be better for him, when compared to a attention seeking brat like yourself."

"Why, you…!" Mikoto made a gesture that sought to direct a thunderbolt at her hated rival.

"I don't have to _win_, Misaka Mikoto." Misaki said, staring right at possible death in the eyes. "I just have to make sure _you __lose_. Whether I'm still around to see you fall won't matter."

With a yell, Mikoto attacked.

Once again, the room was showered with energy, and multiple explosions occurred as the computers here blew up one by one.

When the thunderstorm subsided, Mikoto stood dishevelled in the middle of the wreckage of blackened machinery. Misaki stood by the door, unharmed by the last attack.

"Even after everything that I've said and done, you still cannot bring yourself to hurt me… is this due to your heart cannot bear to perform a action that would end in being separated from him, or because of some inner kindness?" Misaki mused aloud. "It doesn't matter. I will be taking him away from you now, and if you want to stop me then you'll just have to steal his heart before I do. If you want to go down with me, then so be it. As long as the end result is him abandoning you, I would have achieved what I wanted."

"… Do you really hate me that much?" Mikoto said in a voice filled with loathing. That was the only explanation she could think of that explains why Misaki would go this far for someone else.

"Maybe." Misaki shrugged. "You can also see it as I just want what's best for him. When you know what I know, see what I have seen… he deserves some happiness, amidst his misfortune and following his own ideals."

Without giving time for Mikoto to reply, Misaki left. Changing memories as she walked, she altered enough that nobody will be blamed for the havoc wrought in the computer room. As easy as it is to frame Mikoto as the culprit of vandalism, it just won't do if it was leaked out it was due to provocation. It's not like Mikoto would be willing to get herself in trouble by admitting the attack to drag Misaki down with her, anyway.

Other things like security cameras and teachers who came to investigate will also have to be settled, not to mention someone will have to handle the cost of those computers. More things for Misaki to cover up later.

A wail came from the room Misaki left, one that's filled with either despair or frustration. That was a cry from someone that cursed how useless she is, and nothing she could do to solve the situation. That was a cry that spoke volumes on the sadness within the speaker as she sank to her knees, and of tears that flowed despite efforts to do the exact opposite.

For once in her life, Shokuhou Misaki did not smile satisfied at the completion of her plan. To almost completely break someone like what she did to Mikoto was something that left a bad taste in Misaki's mouth – even she had standards when it comes to manipulation. Why couldn't have the Railgun just listened to logic and not rushed for a confrontation?

For her own safety, she crushed the heart of another person. Misaki told herself it was unavoidable, that it was all the Railgun's fault for being stubborn, that it really is was for Mikoto's sake if she stopped pursuing a impossible goal for romance and for Touma's sake as he won't have to deal with someone like Mikoto anymore…

But in the end, guess her own conscience isn't as buried as deeply as she had thought. With regret Misaki casted one last glance at the direction of the wrecked computer room, then steeled her heart and walked on.

-][-

-][-

In a windowless building, a human floated upside-down in a large cylinder filled with unknown clear, red liquid.

The room the cylinder is in is dim, with no lighting available. From the darkness dozens of lights flickered, from the various machinery and buttons that cannot be seen clearly in the twilight.

The human, on the other hand, is more interesting to describe. With long silvery hair, this 'human' looks both like a man yet a woman; an adult yet a child; a Saint yet a convict. One has to wonder if this person is crazy, to have chosen a existence that effectively imprisoned himself for the rest of his life. Spending the coming 1700 years hanging upside down in a cylinder like that would probably be enough to drive anyone mad, if they weren't already like that to begin with.

With a sound that resembled a phone's ring tone, a call is connected between this person and someone from outside the building.

"Hello, General Superintendant Aleister." A female voice said from her end.

"Kumokawa Seria, I presume?" A voice that shows no identification of gender or age responded.

"Indeed. I'm surprised that you would give me the honour of speaking to the top-ranked VIP of Academy City. It might not be something like allowed entrance into the Windowless Building, but a honour nonetheless."

"I'll skip the pleasantries and get to the point." Aleister's voice said in a bored tone. "Why have you set up this plot centred around Kamijou Touma?"

"If I answer that, can you tell me why you allowed this plan to continue despite it being easily possible to stop? It's not like you cannot erase a few rumours, when it was already done once that time a certain Level 0 defeated the Number One of Academy City."

"Ultimately, this does nothing to what I have planned for the boy." Aleister replied. Minor changes in circumstances are to be expected. Every time something unexpected happened, Aleister had changed the plans and while doing so sped up the 'process'. There was no reason to think this could not happen again, when a change occurs it can be used to further his own plans instead of becoming a unexpected obstacle. "Thus, it was permissible to allow this game of yours to play out to its conclusion. Either way, the Number Five was prevented from becoming a liability because of your plans so I suppose I can overlook your interference."

"Your leniency is appreciated." Seria said seriously. It was possible when she started her plan she might have been eliminated if she actively trying to interfere with Kamijou Touma's life, so she's thankful no retaliation had resulted.

"As for the purpose of my machinations, I'm trying to set Kamijou Touma up with a girlfriend." Seria said, as if that explained everything.

"Be more specific." Aleister commanded.

"That boy had amazing bad luck from what I have seen. It's like a law of the world Kamijou Touma's life will be plagued by misfortune, unable to be bent or broken even by esper abilities." Seria expanded her logic. "No apparent reason can explain why this happens; only that it is obvious it does happen. I've decided then to give him something he has always wanted: a girlfriend. It doesn't matter if it's the Railgun, Mental Out, or some other girl – as long as someone ends up with him my goal would be complete. Let him have some semblance of happiness before his misfortune devours him someday."

"There is so many things wrong with your logic I can't even begin to describe my scepticism at your reasoning." Aleister said in a emotionless voice. "Giving him female companionship will make him happy? Illogical. Time and again women are the cause of his troubles. And if that was your goal, why didn't you become his girlfriend instead?"

"If someone of my position was to try and approach him like that I would immediately be eliminated." Seria replied. "Either by you for trying to influence a person you've declared taboo to the Dark Side of Academy City, or by any of the other factions in the power play. I would like to keep my life, compared to a charitable goal like matchmaking. Many of the 12 Directors are interested in Kamijou Touma, and it is only your protection that he can live a relatively normal life."

"And giving him a girlfriend will take away his 'normal life'." Aleister noted clinically. "I'll repeat my earlier point of his troubles caused by women. And even if that was not the case, your rumours have made him more well-known; his normal, more peaceful life is effectively gone, and what awaits him is more turmoil and conflict; now he cannot even rest when he's not involved in one of those 'incidents'. He would not thank you for this."

"On the contrary, I believe if he ever found out I was the one responsible he would weep in joy and kneel in front of me as thanks for my kindness." Seria laughed. "He's desperate for that kind of relationship – what normal teenage boy doesn't? And if he did end up regretting it, he should learn to be careful what he wish for."

"Hmm." Aleister gave a noncommittal response. "Either way, as long as this does not impede what I have planned then I can allow this to go on. However, due to your interference I would have to make some changes to his current status of 'Level 0'. The situation is still salvageable, but it was something I had preferred to not have changed. Do not leak any more information about his ability from now on."

"As you wish." Seria agreed. Aleister cut off the call without any more response, now that he has finished saying everything he wanted to say.

"Does that satisfy you, Tsuchimikado Motoharu?" Aleister's voice echoed in his room.

From the darkness, the blonde wearing a Hawaiian shirt and many gold jewellery stepped into his sight. On his face is an annoyed expression at Aleister's earlier conversation.

"You're leaving Kami-yan to his current situation then?" Motoharu said in a disgusted voice. "You do realise if you gave him some sort of renown in the Science side, it is unlikely you will be able to use him in the conflicts involving members of the Magic side from now on. Just what are you thinking?"

"I've already said that is not a problem. Only that more politicking under the table would be necessary at this point if I want to use Imagine Breaker." Aleister said, and if Motoharu didn't know better he would have swore the man in the cylinder was smirking with his reply. "I'll leave it to you to keep a close eye on the situation. Make sure things don't go past the point where everything will crumble."

Motoharu scowled. In the end, these kind of thankless jobs are always pushed on to him.

-][-

"You took a big gamble there, Kumokawa-kun." Director Tsugutoshi sighed.

After the call with Aleister, Kumokawa Seria is having some tea with her employer.

"There's always a risk in life. A mistake when driving can get you into a accident, or you might get dragged into a armed robbery simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Seria shrugged. "I feel this is acceptable risk."

"All that, just to figure out the secret to Kamijou Touma's ability? Is it really something you would be willing to face off against the General Superintendant for?" Tsugutoshi brought a cup of tea to his lips and sipped its contents.

"It is just curiosity, I suppose." Seria admitted. "Or you can just put it down to some sort of romantic tendencies a girl like me has left in her. I want to know if Kamijou Touma can escape being used again and again like he is now, if all he has is the power of love backing him and nothing else works."

Tsugutoshi said nothing in response. Having lived to a old age like he is now, his experience tells him ideals like 'love conquers all' is something that only exists in stories and not in reality. Doubtlessly Kamijou Touma will be used for something in the future, if all the effort from Aleister into keeping him safe is any indication. Rather than gambling on a chance to save the boy from the various plans of the Dark Side of Academy City, it might be more accurate to say what they are doing now is to make his final weeks happy ones.

Failing that, it will at least serve as a good distraction that will keep the boy ignorant of things to come. No need for him to worry about things beyond his control.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 5*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: The 'process' refers to Vol6 prologue, what Aleister has planned to do with Kamijou Touma.

And Uiharu's part will come up next chapter. I haven't forgotten about her, just that this chapter is already long enough without that. As one reviewer had said, yes there will be trouble, but to what extent I'll leave it to your imagination at this point.


	7. Hesitation

Chapter 6 – Hesitation

-][-

Shirai Kuroko is troubled.

It has been almost a week since she was sent to the hospital after the fight with Musujime Awaki, and during all this time she's worried about that ape who shows up around her beloved Onee-sama and would do all sorts of horrible things when she's not there to protect Mikoto. That guy may have saved her life, Kuroko would admit, but he is still a enemy and a pervert, walking in to her changing clothes like that!

Other things like she will most likely be healed in time to participate in the Daihasei Festival maybe after the first day was completely ignored, although she did sigh in relief when she managed to escape punishment from the Dorm Manager after Judgment handed in a form that said she missed curfew due to injury.

Sure, her friends have come to visit her, like Saten and Uiharu is doing now, but Kuroko's roommate has come less and less often. The twin-tailed teleporter refused to believe it was due to the 'love calls' she sent her Onee-sama to let her know 'no matter where Kuroko is she's always thinking of her', and opted to think it is all _his_ fault.

"Cheer up, Shirai-san!" Uiharu, her partner in Judgment said in response to Kuroko's pout. Both Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari felt sweat drops forming a bead behind their head as Kuroko lamented on and on about the possibilities she missed… no, the openings that someone dangerous can take advantage of when she is hospitalised. "You get to take a break from work, so just relax for the time being."

Kuroko glared at Uiharu from her position in bed. "Speaking of which, are you sure you can come and visit me this often? Without me being around you must have a lot more paperwork to go through right?" Kuroko said acidly, somewhat miffed her friend doesn't see how important her duty to protect Mikoto from that ape is. So what if those duties came with the perks like just a _tiny_ bit of skinship with her Onee-sama?

"Ah, well…" Uiharu said sheepishly. "I'm kinda currently suspended from Judgment right now, and after I get back I'll probably be on probation for quite a while. Konori-sempai was annoyed to say the least, when she's the only one left at the 177th branch after BOTH of us ended up getting involved over our head."

"What?" Both Saten and Kuroko looked surprised at Uiharu.

"So that's why you said it'll be alright for you to not go to work today…" Saten realised.

"Why are you on probation anyway? What could you possibly have done to deserve that?" Kuroko asked in amazement. Presumably, if Uiharu's placed on probation then there is a chance she could be kicked out of Judgment for good, and that would leave quite a serious stain on her records. Being suspended only happens to some of the worst rule-breakers as well, when normally it's just filling out a ton of forms if they go too far.

"Um, I'll be allowed back by the time the Daihasei Festival starts, due to the shortage in personnel." Uiharu tried to look on the bright side. "So it's not like I'm in really serious trouble, really."

"Stop trying to change the topic, Uiharu." Kuroko lost her playfulness from earlier when they were talking about other things. Right now Kuroko is all business, like when she is on duty for Judgment work. "What happened?"

"Um…" Uiharu shifted her gaze nervously. "I tried to look up some information I'm not supposed to, and I got caught."

"Seriously?" Kuroko doesn't believe it. "I'm pretty sure you've done that a lot times before. You've never been caught. Just what in the world have you been trying to access that would land you in this kind of harsh punishment anyway?"

"I'd prefer to not say." Uiharu said evasively. "I'm already in trouble as it is…"

"Is this about Misaka-san's boyfriend?" Saten asked her classmate, one eyebrow raised. Uiharu gave a guilty flinch, but before she can give some kind of excuse Kuroko cut in:

"_BOYFRIEND_?" Kuroko screeched. With a speed unlike that of a wounded girl she swiftly grabbed Uiharu and shook her back and forth repeatedly. "What boyfriend! What has Onee-sama been doing while I was gone?"

Guess 'all business' mode just can't compete with her affections towards Misaka Mikoto.

"Uwa! Stop, Shirai-san!" Saten tried to intervene as Uiharu's started to have spirals showing up in her eyes. After much effort Kuroko finally let go of Uiharu, and they all had to assure the nurse who came to investigate what the uproar is about that nothing was wrong.

"Saten-saaan~!" Uiharu sniffed. "That was mean of you to say something like that." While Saten didn't say that to set off Kuroko on purpose, Uiharu is still unhappy at being handled like that and blamed Saten.

"Sorry." Saten apologised. "It's just that Shokuhou-san did say it was bad to look deeper, so I thought maybe that's what you looked up that got you into this mess."

"Shokuhou?" Kuroko didn't expect to hear that name. "You mean Shokuhou Misaki? What does she has to do with this?"

"You know her, Shirai-san?" Saten asked, her interest piqued. Kuroko grimaced, something that told Saten maybe Kuroko doesn't have a good relationship with the other Level 5 of Tokiwadai.

"Not personally, but her followers can be troublesome. They control the largest clique in our school, and Shokuhou-san has a even larger support base than Onee-sama." Kuroko explained. "I've had quite a few run-ins with them, mostly when they tried to do something to besmirch Onee-sama's name."

"Eh? But Shokuhou-san didn't seem that bad." Uiharu argued. "I mean, she's literally a ojou-sama! Beautiful, elegant and a sense of style far beyond normal people! She can't possibly be that bad."

Both Saten and Kuroko sighed. It appears Uiharu's fangirl obsession over high class ladies is starting to show again. If it was any worse Kuroko might have thought Misaki had done something to her.

"So the 'Queen of Tokiwadai' is involved in this? In addition to that ape?" Kuroko muttered. The 'idiot' Mikoto was always going on about was the only person Kuroko can think of that might be mistaken for Mikoto's boyfriend. "This is bad. You two, tell me _everything_ that you know about this."

"That's probably not a good idea… you need to rest, and if you know what happened you won't be able to do that anymore-" Saten's concern was swept aside by Kuroko immediately.

"I'm serious, Saten-san. Shokuhou Misaki is bad news. Besides, do you expect me to be able to rest if I'm worried sick about what's happening out there?"

"It's so bad that being worried sick will get you better rest compared to if you know what happened." Saten said with a tone of finality. Uiharu and Kuroko narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Uiharu is doubting how can Saten find things when she couldn't, and Kuroko is doubting it can't possibly be that bad.

"Saten-san," Kuroko said in a deceptively calm tone. "In exchange for your cooperation I'm willing to let you eat all you want for one time at the Pasticceria Manicagni over at the School Gardens, with the bill paid for by me."

"Eh! Really?" Both Saten and Uiharu burst out.

"Does that include me as well?" Uiharu demanded.

"Sure, if I get the best information the two of you have." Kuroko promised. It would probably cost an astronomical amount for this, but it's probably worth it to know what is going on.

"N-no thanks, I won't be bought using desserts." Saten shifted uneasily, determined to not let her own desires overwhelm her concern for her friend.

"Oh? If I remember correctly the last time we went you only had the cheesecake." Kuroko almost purred. "We haven't gone back there for a while. You never did try out the Strawberry Costrata, did you? Or what about the Cioccolata? That chocolate cake tastes simply divine, with the rich taste that melts in your mouth and a smooth texture that cannot be described. To be able to gouge yourself on those delicacies, are you sure you want to pass on a chance like this which may never come by again?"

"Well…" Saten's resolve is wavering. Uiharu on the other hand had fallen long before the description had started and is now begging Saten with big, teary, puppy dog eyes that she only uses in desperate situations.

It wasn't fair that Kuroko is baiting her like this when she already agreed to say everything, damn it! Uiharu fumed inside, and resolved to get Saten to agree to the deal no matter what.

"Please, Saten-san?" Saten almost gave up due to the sheer moe the smaller girl is attempting to bury her friend in.

"What about your weight? Eating that many sweets can't be good for you." Saten tried desperately to think of something that would hold up against the unholy onslaught on her iron will.

"I'm a growing girl! It won't matter, I'm sure." Uiharu started to pout, which for some reason made her expression all the more devastating.

"… URGH, fine!" Saten finally gave in. "Just swear you'll never use that against me ever again. That is dangerous."

"I'll just save it for special occasions then." Uiharu smiled impishly. No way is she giving up that trump card when it's proven it works time and again.

Kuroko hid her smile. Even if her sweet-talking skills failed to get Mikoto interested in her at night, it seems learning to do so have paid off in this case.

"So, the information?" Kuroko prompted. Uiharu's attack just then didn't do as much to her as it did to Saten. On the other hand, if it was Mikoto using that…

"Shirai-san? Are you alright?" The other two girls are looking at the teleporter from their position on the seats beside the hospital bed with a worried expression. Belatedly Kuroko realised a small stream of blood is starting to trickle down from her nose as she imagined how Mikoto would look with Uiharu's earlier expression, and quickly wiped it away with some tissues.

"Ah, don't worry, I just over-exerted myself earlier. Hahaha…" Everyone present felt a sweat drop forming at the back of their head at the pitiful excuse, but let it pass for more important things.

"So, what do you know so far?" Kuroko asked.

"I've looked up Kamijou Touma's files, and found nothing out of the ordinary." Uiharu reported. "Average grades, though he performs badly in esper-related courses. Gets into trouble occasionally but it mostly always turn out it wasn't his fault and he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The system scans show him as a Level 0."

"Really?" Both Kuroko and Saten was surprised at that. At one time or another they saw him negate some kind of esper ability, and those were high level ones like powerful lightning or teleportation. It just doesn't make sense he's a Level 0.

"What else can you find about him?" Saten asked, interested.

"That's it. I tried to look deeper into the Anti-skill archive to see what records they have on him beyond the school records, and the system discovered me." Uiharu sighed.

"That can't be right. I'm sure you've been into that system many times, and you've never been caught." Kuroko said. While the two Judgment members here might not know Uiharu can be listed as one of the top 10 hackers in Academy City, they both know Uiharu's skill on the internet is exceptional. It was very unlikely that Uiharu was caught like that, when in their previous cases there was a few times they went directly to look up information instead of requesting it from Anti-skill. It was just faster that way and it saves time.

"There was a trap set underneath quite a few layer of other ones, a warning that notifies someone is looking at this file. Most people won't notice it unless they already know it's there." Uiharu frowned. "Everyone that accesses his information will trip a passive defence that notifies someone about this piece of data being accessed. I tried to leave as fast as I can after I found I tripped the warning, but by then it was too late. The only thing I found after breaking in was there's so much traps about his information lying around that it's alright to find his information, but you have no chance of leaving without being discovered. In terms of security it's a failure as you don't keep the locked up information secure, but you can definitely catch whoever was doing the hacking."

"So his information is locked up more securely than anyone else's?" Kuroko enquired.

"I was too busy taking care of other defences that I missed this tripwire. Misaka-san probably has fewer defences in place about her files than Kamijou-san." Uiharu confirmed. "It's not Anti-Skill's doing too. This almost feels like someone else hacked into the system and added spider webs around his files that wasn't part of the standard firewalls; defences easily broken but not easily found, and breaking any one entangles you while setting off other passive defences."

"But whoever did this had enough influence to get you in trouble, despite being someone outside of Anti-skill…" Kuroko filed this away in her brain to look up later. Surely it can't be something like corruption in Academy City's law enforcement system?

"What about you, Saten-san? What did you manage to find?" Uiharu asked.

"Well, this might be less about Kamijou-san and more about Misaka-san." Saten admitted. "I was looking at some more urban legends, after finding out he was the guy that can negate any abilities I got curious and looked up some more."

Now that Kuroko came to think about it, she never thought that deeply about what his ability could be. Every time something happened, the situation didn't allow her to dwell on his ability. Situations like a incoming fatal esper attack, a visit by the Dorm Manager, or a terrorist attack at the underground mall; all of those were attention-grabbing events that didn't allow her the leisure to unravel his ability.

Uiharu noted the only reason she didn't find what Saten had was because she had been paying attention on the official records and neglected the gossiping on the net. With a shrug, she listened to what Saten had to say.

"And what I found, well… before I go further, we still get the all-we-can-eat at Pasticceria Manicagni right? Even if what we have is bad news beyond your worst nightmare?" Saten tried to confirm with Kuroko.

"Stop stalling and tell me already." _Besides, how bad can it possibly be?_ Kuroko thought.

"If you say so." Saten took out her phone. With Academy City's technology about twenty years ahead of rest of the world, just about any phone can access the internet and have a screen large enough to read webpages easily. With a few clicks here and there, Saten reached one of the most prominent rumour sites in the City. "Here."

Kuroko took the phone from Saten and started reading.

And read.

And read.

With her jaws hanging almost comically, Kuroko looked like she had just gone through an excessively enthusiastic session from Mikoto's electric 'whip of love' (ie, thoroughly shocked). Her face was paler than the hospital walls, and she gripped the phone as if trying to crush it in her hands.

"Um, Shirai-san…?" Uiharu asked timidly. She peeked over Kuroko's shoulders and blanched at some of the photos that were available.

"I tried calling Misaka-san earlier when I saw these things. She apparently saw these as well and seemed down about it." Saten said. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to ask if it was true, not when she sounded upset. I've heard she had a fight with Shokuhou-san as well, and supposedly there was widespread damage over at Tokiwadai. None of these are confirmed though."

*clatter*

Saten's phone dropped onto the floor, while Kuroko slumped dejectedly on her bed. Saten didn't even have the heart to scold Kuroko for not being careful with other people's property as she retrieved her phone when she saw how bad the teleporter is feeling.

"… no…" Kuroko said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"?" Both Saten and Uiharu looked questioningly at Kuroko.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Kuroko roared, a sudden reversal from her earlier depression-like state and started to pull at her twin-tails. "I refuse to believe this! There's no way Onee-sama would have abandoned me like this! Uwaaaaaaa!"

"Somebody stop her!" Uiharu pressed the emergency alarm for when a patient need immediate care, and a few nurses came in immediately and started to restrain Kuroko.

"Let me go! I need to go find Onee-sama! I'm not hysterical!" Kuroko struggled but couldn't get loose, and teleporting out of their grip is not possible, not when her wounds are breaking open and the pain is interfering with her concentration. The nurses said something about Kübler-Ross and 'five stages', but the middle school students here don't know what they're on about.

Deciding they might get in the way, Saten and Uiharu left before they can make things worse. As they exited, Saten thought:

_Well, at least we didn't say something like 'Mikoto was visiting her boyfriend while Kuroko wasn't around to interrupt' , that would have been bad…_

-][-

-][-

Despite it being the weekend already, Misaka Mikoto stayed in her dormitory room instead of going outside. Apart from meal times and school, Mikoto had stayed in her room in contrast to her usual behaviour of staying out to almost past curfew. This fact didn't go unnoticed by other students in the same dormitory, and whispers started to spread. Fortunately, these are concerned whispers that cared about Mikoto's wellbeing, rather than anything like kicking someone when they're down.

Even after Misaki's damage control, it didn't hide the fact Mikoto sought out the Queen of Tokiwadai and a room was trashed in the same afternoon. Misaki only made it impossible to blame them for wrecking the place, that's all.

Mikoto's grades didn't change from her usual excellence, academically or physically. But anyone who saw her within the last few days can see a marked change on the Railgun, as if someone hollowed her out and there's a void that ate at her from the inside.

Leaning back on her seat and her completed homework scattered on the desk, Misaki's words reverberated inside her head.

"_All you've seen so far about him is only him cleaning up your mess for you."_

"_You are just a burden to him, someone that he helps but who can never repay him in any way when he is in trouble."_

"_You weren't there when his right arm was severed and blood sprayed out just like one of those fountains…"_

"_Long story short, __you don't deserve him_."

Mikoto brought one hand up and covered her eyes. There's a bit of discrepancy between her hand's temperature and her head's, and she welcomed the slightly cooler feel. There aren't any tears left to shed at this point.

Why did she never think that he could be in trouble? Because he was so much stronger than her? That he can take on Accelerator and not just live, but win?

Taking her hand off her head, she flipped open her frog-like cellphone and scrolled down her list of contacts' phone numbers. There was only one other number there, apart from her father's, that belonged to a male person.

Kamijou Touma.

Mikoto still haven't quite got used to that name yet. Ironic, then, that she forced him to remember her name and got angry whenever he called her 'biri-biri', but never did the same and use his name in return.

To her, he has always been 'that idiot' or just 'him'. Someone that seemed like a island she can go to where she can be herself, without having to worry about things like keeping up appearances, being the 'Ace of Tokiwadai' or anything like that. She can just be a normal girl when he's around, someone that would treat her as an equal, as a person and more than just one of the most powerful esper in Academy City.

Even Kuroko, arguably her closest friend, never stopped with the heroine-worship of her ability and popularity despite being able to see past it. Her kouhai put her on a pedestal, someone to be respected… apart from all that sexual harassment anyway. Mikoto wanted a companion, not a servant; And Touma did that very well.

Mikoto wanted to hit the 'call' button and asked why didn't he confide in her if he had been in trouble. Something as bad as having his arm cut off? Just what did he had to go through, in addition to taking on her problems?

But she's afraid. Afraid of being rejected, being told it's none of her business. She didn't want to lose him, asking him things to the point he would push her away and never associate with her again.

It's not like she can force the issue – she kept the trouble with the 'Level 6 Shift' Experiment private, and he had to figure it out himself. Mikoto is in no position to accuse others of keeping secrets.

Still, how in the world did she miss things to this extent? She already knew back when the term just started he was attacked by a terrorist from outside Academy City. A esper too, if her command over earth and forming it into a giant arm to attack Kuroko was any indication. She berated herself for focusing more on the white-robed nun with him and the revelation that she was also saved by him (without them asking for it, one might add), compared to a terrorist attack from Outside and other esper development institutes apart from Academy City existing. From how nonchalant he was, it's almost like he's used to this kind of things.

This only made Misaki's words hurt more; Mikoto had seen more than just him saving her, but didn't connect the dots. Not seeing something right in front of you is even more unforgivable than being blind to their existence.

With a sigh, Mikoto flipped her phone shut and placed it back on her desk. Her hesitation of calling, and repeatedly picking her phone up and placing it back down has been happening for the last few days now.

_What should I do…?_ Mikoto placed her arms on the desk and used them as a pillow, burying her head.

_At this rate, Shokuhou will end up enslaving him. That charade about caring for him? When she only cares about her own wellbeing? That's a load of…_

But is it really that farfetched? That even the Queen would change, after seeing what Touma had hidden away? _"When you know what I know, see what I have seen…"_

Mikoto sorely wanted to believe Misaki is the villainess here. That this is all just another power-grab. But there's that one tiny part left in her that spoke in a soft voice, "What if she's telling the truth?", against her better judgment.

"_I will be taking him away from you now, and if you want to stop me then you'll just have to steal his heart before I do_."

"I suppose that's one way to stop her…" Mikoto murmured absently, before realising what she just said.

"NO way!" Mikoto 's head shot up from the desk and shook violently, blushing as she did so. "Me, with that guy? That's ridiculous! It's not like I love him or anything! Why do I have to…"

Still, would it be that bad? She could do worse than to settle with a guy like him. To be held in his strong arms, his soft breath slightly on her hair… and then when she looks up she will see a devoted companion, a warm look in his eyes as he closes in to softly plant his lips on her own-

_What the hell am I imagining!_ Mikoto gave a silent scream and placing both hands on her temple. It is definitely not a good idea to make a ruckus, not if the Dorm Manager hears it and punish her for being unnecessarily disturbing to other residents.

So banging her head repeatedly on her desk in hopes that pain will remove that illusion of hers is out of the question. Good thing then someone decides to call her right now and give her a distraction.

Mikoto quickly grabbed the phone and flipped it open. When she saw who was calling she almost closed the phone again on reflex and went back to her wallowing.

It's Kamijou Touma.

_How in the world does he have this kind of timing!_ Mikoto panicked. _Calm down, calm down… it's not like you like him, he won't know you were just thinking about something embarrassing and is just impossible, so just answer the call and pretend everything is alright._

With a click, she shakily brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Misaka? It's Kamijou here." Came that idiot's voice. "Have you heard about those rumours on the net about us?"

_Why in the world are you talking about that now, of all times?_ Mikoto wanted to scream into the phone – Touma's choice of topic is not helping her inner conflict right now. Instead she said "Yeah, I've seen it already. Some of it is really ridiculous, right?"

"So how bad is it going for you? Anyone giving you trouble or anything like that?"

"Not really, being talked about is par for the course when you're called the 'Ace of Tokiwadai'… nothing out of the ordinary here." Mikoto shrugged, and even if Touma can't see her doing so he can tell by her tone of voice.

"That's good then." Touma said in a relieved voice.

"What about you then? How badly are you affected by this?" Mikoto wanted to know. She thought she really should pay more attention to his problems, after all he had done for her.

"Well…"

"THERE HE IS!" Another voice came across the phone. Judging from the other ambient sounds like rushed footsteps and yells, things aren't that good over at Touma's end. "Come back here, punk!"

"Nobody's dumb enough to just walk up and get piled by a bunch of aggressive guys, you dumbass!" Touma shot back as he ran. "Sorry Mikoto, what were you saying?"

"… You're getting chased down by other people because of these rumours?" Mikoto said in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, they'll get tired eventually." Touma said, dodging a projectile someone threw at him and turning a corner.

"What the hell? Why don't you just beat them all up or something?"

"Excuse me? I'm a Level 0! I've got nothing apart from my fists!" Touma complained. Seeing another group ahead, he turned a different corner before he was seen. Having good knowledge of the back alleys of District 7 really helped now, and he thanked whatever he went through before he lost his memories for this knowledge. "And they all know this too, thanks to the rumours. As long as they don't come at me with esper powers I'm just another normal high school student."

"Give me your GPS password." Mikoto ordered him. By giving another person that password they can see where each other is using the GPS function on their phones, but the password changes every 30 minutes. "I'm coming over right now."

"Hell no, you're just going to overdo it aren't you?" Touma refused. "I'd prefer not to make any more enemies, thank you very much."

"So you're just going to run away? You always do that!" Mikoto fumed.

"If I send them to the hospital they'll just come right back when they're healed. If I make it not worth their time they'll get bored eventually." Touma replied, now confident he lost them all. Normally he pace himself and let the others get tired/bored from chasing him, but due to the sheer amount of people after him hiding is the better option right now. Otherwise he'll have to do a marathon everyday for the rest of his life at this rate. "I've already taken care of things over at my end, so I'll get back to my point."

"What?"

"I've heard you picked a fight with Shokuhou. What happened?" At that, Mikoto went silent.

"Hello? You still there biri-biri? Did my phone get hit while I was running or something?" Touma frowned.

"My name isn't biri-biri! It's Misaka Mikoto!" Mikoto shouted back on reflex. She could almost hear him wincing at the loud response. With a deep breath, she continued. "It wasn't anything major. Why didn't you call her to find out what happened anyway?"

"I wanted to hear what happened from you. Is it really that bad that I prefer to contact you rather than Shokuhou?"

"Well, no…" With herculean effort, Mikoto managed to not twist his words into something more than he simply trusts her more than Misaki.

"Anyway, if it wasn't anything major then that's good." Touma didn't sound convinced of Mikoto's reply. "Are you alright, then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't sound like your usual self. It's like you're preoccupied with something."

"…"

She wanted to ask about his past, and his burdens. Mikoto wanted to know what information Shokuhou managed to steal from him, and blatantly declared she understood him better because of that.

Mikoto wanted to help him and stand by his side. No matter what Darkness he had to face, she would be there for him like when he was there for her.

Anything would be better than to have him fight to the point he lost an arm and had to get that reattached or something.

"Well, I'd understand if you don't want to talk about it." Touma finally said as Mikoto was lost in thought. "Just know that if you ever need someone to talk things over, just give me a call, 'kay?"

"… You too. If you ever get into trouble, and need my help or just someone to talk to, I'll be there." Mikoto promised. It's the best she can do to convey her feelings right now. "So don't rush into things without getting me involved. You don't have to suffer through anything by yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A few more words of farewell later, Touma hung up.

For some reason, just having talked with him calmed Mikoto down. It almost felt like back before knowing about the Experiment, when she was just treated as a normal girl in the few times they met.

That idiot will definitely just ignore her words and try and take on everything by himself; if she want him to ever come to her ask for help for that kind of things, she would need to beat that concept into his thick head later.

But for now, Mikoto is satisfied knowing he's the same Touma she knew, and it didn't look like that will change any time soon.

-][-

Touma looked down at his phone, Mikoto's last words echoing through his mind.

"_You don't have to suffer through anything by yourself"_, she had said.

_Yeah, I know I don't_. Touma thought. _It's not because I have to, but because I want to. Can you really blame me for __wanting to help someone else?_

Touma doesn't realise he's completely missing the point of Mikoto's worry, that she's concerned about his own troubles rather than anything he takes on from someone else.

Also, it's not like he can just call Mikoto for help when he's more likely to fight against magicians than espers in the things he get dragged into. Having those on the Magic side fighting those on the Science side could lead to trade secrets being leaked, something like the blueprints for advanced weapons falling into the hands of a enemy country. According to Tsuchimikado Motoharu, worst case scenario it can lead to war.

Putting those thoughts aside, Touma dialled another number:

Shokuhou Misaki's.

After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"I've done like you asked and called Misaka. She seems to be fine now."

"That's good." Misaki said in satisfaction. "It was a good idea to let you cheer her up when her kouhai isn't around to do so. No, maybe not even Shirai could have gave Misaka her peace of mind like you did."

"I still don't get why you had me to do this. Asking her if she's alright? Telling her that I'm here for her?" Touma asked in a puzzled voice. "Sure, it's not something I wouldn't say her, but does it really need to be said that she has friends there who care about her? I thought this would have been obvious."

"It's a woman thing, don't worry too much about it." Misaki said cryptically. "We want to be assured of these things at times. And you're a good choice to do this kind of things."

After their last clash, Misaki decided to get Touma to calm Mikoto down after a while. All those things she said about stealing Touma's heart was just something to break Mikoto down, and establish a situation that make the Railgun unable to attack her. Romance wasn't that high on Misaki's list, and if Mikoto want Kamijou Touma then she can have him if it means the electromaster won't come after her any more. Touma might end up as a good shackle for Mikoto, deterring her from interfering in Misaki's plans for good.

"Sorry for not coming to see you in person to request this. I don't want to feed the rumours if people see us together, and I have some people to chase down." Misaki continued.

"Is this something about your clique? You sure work hard even on a day off, huh." Touma remarked.

"You could say that." Misaki gave a vague reply. "Honestly, if this wasn't urgent then I would have just ignored this."

"Okay, then I'll-"

Whatever Touma was going to say was interrupted by a sudden jet of flame trying to barbecue him. Ducking down and dodging to the side to avoid being burnt, he saw a gust of razor wind coming after his leg. Reflexively Touma negated the coming attack, as while fire can still be used by someone with a flamethrower so it won't necessarily be a supernatural attack, Touma guessed razor wind is not as likely to be coming from a mundane weapon.

"Che, so those rumours are correct about his ability at least." A voice scowled.

"We're not trying to kill him here, don't use lethal attacks like that!" Another voice said, reprimanding the first speaker.

"That wasn't lethal… sure, he'll be badly burnt, but he'll live." The fire user shot back.

Touma stayed hidden around a corner and watched two silhouettes came into view. Both of them, young women judging by their curves, are dressed in identical black pants and long sleeved dark clothes. A hood covered each of their head, obscuring whatever Touma can see in the dim lighting in the alleyway.

Touma wanted to run, but he's sure that he'll be found by the sounds of his footstep if he started to move. Not to mention from the straight lines in these alleyways a attack can probably reach him easily.

"Kamijou-san? What happened?"

Belatedly, Touma realised his call to Misaki is still connected. On cue, the two girls looked towards his direction, hearing someone talking.

"I'm being attacked by espers, so I'll call you back later." Touma said quickly as he ran, with a fireball impacting where he was standing.

"Wait, who's attacking you-" Before Misaki can finish her sentence, Touma cut the call. He took a chance and looked back for what else is flying his way, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

A fiery whirlwind, two times higher than Touma, shot down the path towards him and devouring everything in its path turning everything into charred remains. During the Daihasei Festival espers are known to combine their attacks, like linking telekinesis into fireballs to direct the area of explosion and to act as a cushion for those blown away. Only here the combination is used to increase the deadliness of an attack instead of decreasing it.

With the attack that's likely from a Level 4 pyrokinesis user and a wind user, Touma's not sure even if he ran into a side alley he can escape the searing heat. Hearing a surprised gasp up ahead, Touma knew even before he looked ahead again that running to the side isn't a option.

The alleyway is connected back to a main road, and staring at Touma and the blaze approaching behind him is a small boy who froze like deer encountering headlights on a dark night. Even if Touma somehow manages to escape there's no telling if the young boy there will survive.

"_Shit…!_" Touma cursed. What had been just another day off had ended up being filled with fights as soon as somebody recognised him from the rumours. Apart from the call he got from Misaki asking him to talk to Mikoto, he had planned to spend the day hanging out with Kazakiri and Index after the bespectacled girl came to visit them.

And now someone is going to get hurt.

Touma quickly spun around, staring at the vortex of flame and stood his ground to act as a shield for the kid.

"Get out of here!" Touma roared to the boy as he turned. As if broken out of a trance the young boy started to back away slowly, before he stumbled as his trembling legs gave out from under him.

The young boy can only watch as the flames engulfing Kamijou Touma, the image of the spiky-haired teen charging back towards the source of the inferno with his right arm outstretched burned into his mind.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 6*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: first, some references: Uiharu's hacking ability is mentioned in SS2 Ch9 (June, 2nd Friday). I don't have much idea on how computers work, so if my description is utterly wrong then sorry about that. All that's important here is Uiharu tried to look up Touma's data, was thwarted, and got in trouble for her attempt.

Vol9 Ch2 Pt8, during the Daihasei Festival the GPS password was used by Motoharu and Touma to see where each other are.

Vol7 Ch2 Pt7, Komoe gave Touma more homework after summer vacation's ones wasn't completed, and he got Mikoto to help him.

On another note, one reason why I chose to start my story before Vol9 but after Vol8 is because it gets Kuroko away from Mikoto for the time. Without Kuroko around Mikoto can spend more time with Touma, and sets the stage for conflict against Misaki.

I had a bit of trouble writing Kuroko into Misaki's plans, since I had no idea if Kuroko would go 'axe crazy' on Touma after knowing the conflict between the Level 5s of Tokiwadai, or just being plain brainwashed by Misaki into being a pawn (and there won't be much of a story if it went [Misaki controls Kuroko, Kuroko backstabs Mikoto in the worst way possible, end of story with Mikoto left as a broken shell and unable to trust anyone for the rest of her life, Misaki regret being too heavy-handed with her manipulation and Touma has to come and patch up Mikoto]). I decided to just leave her in the hospital until I can bring her in where she can contribute beyond just be a 'stab happy' person and go nuts on Touma and/or Misaki as her target.

Another reason is all this happens before Daihasei Festival. I've mentioned elsewhere I plan to skip the events of Vol9-10 with the Croce di Pietro, but I am planning on expanding on the rest of the sports festival. There's another four days apart from the first day when Touma and others are dealing with Oriana, so there's potential for some more story there.

As a bit of a teaser, Vol11 prologue mentioned Touma's school went head to head with Tokiwadai but lost on one of the days, and I want to take a shot at writing that when I get there. Don't expect that to happen for another few weeks at least though, there's a lot more other things I want to write before I get to the festival. This is the main reason why I said the events in canon will stay roughly the same but there will be differences; I just can't fit everything I want happening in the period of maybe about 7 days between Vol8 and Vol9.


	8. Shock

**Author's Notes (****contains novel spoilers****)**: There seems to be a few people noting that Misaki is in danger of becoming a Mary Sue; my understanding of the term is that it describes a female character who is written as implausibly too perfect. Is it about her ability? Or her breaking down Mikoto? If some more details can be given then it would be nice, since I'd need to know what to change if I want to fix it.

Right now, I think Misaki haven't quite crossed the line into becoming a Mary Sue yet; her manipulative personality and willingness to abuse her power to make other people comply, and if that fails use words, make her a less-than-perfect character.

Still, thanks to those of you who have mentioned this. I went and took a look over at Tvtropes at some of the most common traits of a Mary Sue, and it's arguable Misaki might fit some of the things there. I'll try and adjust that in the future.

As for Kumokawa being eliminated by Aleister… Fiamma got close enough to be a threat, seen first hand what Imagine Breaker can do when fighting on the Star of Bethlehem… and most importantly, Fiamma have seen _what Touma's right hand can be, beyond just that it contains Imagine Breaker_ when he used the hand as the medium for his Holy Right (not to mention Fiamma's comment that the IB itself is a liability for him).

Those are details Kumokawa is unlikely to ever discover. Of course, if Kumokawa ever got close enough needless to say she WILL be eliminated, but Aleister is willing to let her schemes go for the time being; the reason why will be apparent within the next few chapters if things go as planned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - Shock<p>

-][-

With a 'crack' as Touma's right hand came into contact with the blaze, the whirlwind was shattered after a moment. It wasn't like these flames can regenerate itself like Stiyl's Innocentius, and so was comparatively easy to negate. The young boy sat there stunned, his mouth gaping at the back of the teen who stopped the inferno and from the fact they're not all barbecued finally caught up to him.

"Wha…" The two girls dressed in black look stunned at how things turned out. The wind user was about to rebuke the other girl about her excuse of using their powerful combination technique to defeat him and his ability doesn't mean they can kill their target like how it had looked to become. But those words died as Touma negated their attack and came out unharmed.

"I told you using a strong attack would be alright." The fire user said smugly to her companion, but this is more a façade to hide her anxiety.

Just what kind of monster can take their strongest attack head on like it was nothing? Sure, quite a few Level 5s can probably achieve that, but to them that's a big 'probably'. Even if Kamijou Touma was said to be roughly as powerful as Misaka Mikoto, these two didn't quite believe it. But seeing him do that with their own eyes just hammered in how badly mistaken they were.

"Oi." The two girls flinched at the coldness in Kamijou's voice. "What are you two thinking, using a attack like that where other people can get hurt!"

The spiky-haired young man stepped back into the dim alley, approaching them step by step after telling the other boy to leave. It appeared he didn't want to get others involved, assuming if he ran other people might get caught in the crossfire. From the looks of things, with only the sound of a window shattering instead of a explosion many bystanders only looked puzzled and moved on. In a city filled with espers and unnatural occurrences, people have a high tolerance for things unfamiliar to them and being able to ignore it if it doesn't concern them directly.

Thus, it doesn't appear like Judgment will be on scene any time soon.

In response to his movement, another lance of fire shot towards him, with the intensity of the flame compressed into a small attack instead of affecting a wide area. The young man with a special right hand batted away the attack like a annoying insect, his pace not even impeded.

"It appears you two have business with me. Well then, Ojou-sans from Tokiwadai, I'm more than happy to play around with you a bit if it means other people won't end up as collateral damage." Touma's voice continued to call out to them, not showing any traces of nervousness on the outside.

"Huh…! How did you know we were from Tokiwadai?" The fire user gritted her teeth.

"Are you kidding me? Those clothes look brand new, like it was only bought recently. If it was just one or two pieces I can understand, but every single item of clothing? It's like you bought those for the sole purpose of hiding your identities and then dispose of them later." Touma snorted. "It's not hard to guess who it is if you can afford to do that. As for guessing you guys are from Tokiwadai, you people are the only ones I can think of who're rich and have a reason to come after me. Due to those rumours and all."

Touma's fake bravado is utterly different to how he was reacting to the thugs from earlier. Compared to fists of a dozen or so people, high level esper abilities are easier to deal with from his point of view; his right hand can actually do something in that case.

"So what's your problem? Fans of Misaka angry at me for supposedly being a two-timer? Shokuhou's people coming after me for besmirching her name? Let's just talk this over like civilised people, and hopefully we won't have to fight." Touma said, stretching his arms wide in a placating manner.

Intellectually, Touma knew these two girls didn't plan on getting others involved in their attack, and the other boy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If these girls can be more careful in the future then Touma would be willing to let things go, seeing as no one was hurt.

That didn't change the fact he was annoyed they weren't careful where they're firing off attacks like that.

The two girls glanced at each other, before both coming to the same conclusion:

Fighting this guy is out of the question. Time to get out of here.

A twister bellowed around Touma instantly, obscuring him from view and trapping him. Even the wind user now is convinced he can take care of himself, hence while she didn't make it so Touma will be cut apart from razor wind advancing from all sides she still made it that he will be buffeted by 80km/h winds if he takes a single step.

Before they can even take a step to escape, with another sound like shattered glass the twister was literally blown away like it never existed. The attack didn't even buy enough time as distraction, when ultimately it did no more than ruffle his hair slightly. With one raised eyebrow and a outstretched right arm towards one side, Touma looked every bit as the demon the two girls saw him as, despite his calm but narrowed eyes.

"Can we talk now, or do you want to throw some more attacks at me?" Touma sighed tiredly. "I'd like to hear whatever caused you to come after me, and then we can explain that so we won't have to fight. I don't really want to go through being attacked like this again."

"V-very well." The wind user said timidly, seeing as her attack failed. "If we can still settle this with negotiations then we'll be glad to do so-"

"Forget it." The fire user said in a trembling voice, though Touma doesn't know if it was from anger or fear. "Do you really believe he would just settle for a talk after all we did to him? I'm not getting fooled by this sham. He's planning on eliminating us after squeezing all the information out of us first!"

"But Aki-" Her words were cut off by another shout.

"Don't say my name! We don't want him to be able to identify us later."

"You two have been watching too much movies." Touma groaned. Although he certainly didn't expect ojou-samas to be interested in that genre of films. "Did you people get the idea of buying disposable clothes from that as well? Still, most people would choose clothing that's from a normal shop, not somewhere that even the cheapest items would something of a high quality."

"This is high quality?" The wind user tiled her head questioningly, a move than conveyed her confusion even with her face concealed.

_Yep, definitely ojou-samas…_ Touma thought but didn't say it out loud. "You guys just went to a random shop in the School Gardens and grabbed whatever looked will fit, didn't you? Haven't you ever considered the things sold there are different to the ones in other places of District 7? Like much more expensive and different looking?"

"Well…" The wind user shifted uneasily.

"Enough blathering." The other girl said, another ball of fire appearing in her palm. "I'd rather go down in flames then be violated by a brute like you!"

"Oi, just what the hell are you talking about now…?" Touma can feel a headache coming up, despite the situation they're in.

"You're not just satisfied with one Level 5, but you're going for the other one in Tokiwadai as well! The kinds of things you have done are unspeakable!" She almost screeched. "No way are we going to let you defile Shokuhou-sama the same way you did to the Railgun!"

"U-um, he doesn't seem that bad…" The other girl tried to speak up, but quailed at a look from the pyrokinesis user that Touma can't see from his viewpoint.

"All men are like that!" She declared in her tirade. "It's the same with those Level 0s that tried to chat us up; give them even a semblance of a chance at a member of the opposite sex and they lose all coherent thought! This guy deserves to _burn_ even more than those ones we took care of earlier-"

"Wait, what?" Touma thought he misheard something. "Did you people…"

"There were some groups of people after you earlier; we took care of them since they were in our way." The fire user shrugged. "That and trying to feel us up meant they deserved what they got. A few 2nd degree burns, nothing that will kill them."

"Hey now." Touma's tone warned them. "Just because you have abilities doesn't mean you should just use them to hurt other people like that."

"They started it. Not my fault if they're too dumb to live." She shot back. "Now I'm going to do the same to you or die trying!"

"You're over doing it!" The wind user's voice is lost in the resulting explosion as the fireball erupted into a flash of light.

"Urgh!" Touma shielded his eyes, but the not before catching a glimpse of the flash. He's temporarily blinded for a few seconds, and he felt a leg drive into his stomach, sending him flying back.

"If abilities won't work, then I'll just have to do it another way!" A foot stomped down, narrowly missing Touma's head as he rolled on the ground. "Don't go making the mistake that all high-levelled espers only rely on their ability!"

"Well, you people still talk just as much." Even with his current poor eyesight, it was not hard to deal with direct attacks like the ones launched at him right now. Touma narrowly missed having a knee striking between his legs, but then felt his clothes being grabbed. A moment later he was thrown over her shoulder, impacting onto the ground hard.

"It really paid off to go do Judgment's self-defence classes before." Another fireball shot at Touma, one that he negated on reflex but left him open to a kick over his chest as his right arm isn't in a position to guard. "No way a person that just brawl in street fights can stop these attacks-"

As he was kicked, Touma grabbed her leg with his left hand and dragged her down with him as his momentum pulled her off balance.

"Like I said, you talk too much." Touma grunted as he rolled over and placed one knee on her stomach, pinning her down. His right hand held around his attacker's neck, one of the few places he can have physical contact with her concealing clothing and the hold would be hard to break out. "Talking and fighting should be kept separate, you know? And didn't they ever teach you a fight isn't something like a martial arts match in the sports clubs? If you mess up, the opponent won't just stand down and let you get back up leisurely."

"You…!" The girl is now trying to struggle free but to no avail; Touma's weight and leverage over her can't be pushed off so easily in her position. She tried to bring out some more flames to burn him off her, but for some reason it was like she didn't have a ability. "What have you done…!"

"If you want to use your flames again, then settle down." Touma said to both the girl he pinned down and the other girl that frantically tried to decide between attacking or just stand and watch. "You know my ability is negating others', right? Haven't you thought about just how far I can go with that?"

"You mean…!"

"Ever considered the possibility I can take away your power forever? Considering Tokiwadai needs their students to be at least Level 3, if I do that then you'd probably be asked to leave." Touma said conversationally.

"You wouldn't dare!" The fire user gasped, fear in her voice.

"Try me."

It's only because Touma's opponents don't have a good grasp on what he can do that he can bluff like this. From all the incidents before Touma can appreciate having knowledge of what his enemies are capable off, from Aureolus' Ars Magna to Accelerator's vector manipulation. Not having them would definitely be a problem; for example, if he had to fight that Aztec magician without information from Index then he might have been taken apart if he wasn't careful, or had his body ripped to pieces trying to punch Accelerator with his left hand.

Touma is hoping fervently that this will finally end it. He doesn't want to hurt others over a misunderstanding, and for once it appears he can talk his way out.

"And don't try to attack me either." Touma spoke to the wind user, who shrunk back at being addressed. "Unless you think exchanging your friend's ability to try and get a hit on me is a good idea?"

"… Fine, you win." The fire user almost spat those words out. "We can't beat you. We'll negotiate if you want. But if you try to do anything to my body…"

"Come back in a few years. I'm not the type of guy that goes after little girls." Touma said bluntly. Really now, for once he'd like to be thought of as a guy that has a healthy outlook on what's desirable in women instead of the fetishes people think he is obsessing over.

How ironic then many of the girls around him fit the kind he would be unlikely to ever initiate contact on his part normally: Misaka Mikoto, Index, Misaka Imouto, Komoe-sensei…

"'Little girls'?" The girls said blankly, before the fire user realised what he meant. "What do you mean by 'little'! You're not that much older than us!"

Touma have no idea what he's doing is just inflaming the rebellious spirit in teenagers that don't want to be treated as a kid at their age.

"You're still in middle school, that makes you 'little'." Touma stated as if that's obvious. "Really now, you'd have to be at least in high school before I'd even want to do anything like that to you. I don't want to be seen as a criminal that goes after young kids, that's for sure."

"What kind of logic is that! There's no reason to base a cut off age limit on school years-"

"Do you _want_ me to ravish you or something?" Touma asked sardonically. That stopped her complaints immediately.

"Good. Now we have that settled…"

-][-

After Touma releasing the fire user from his hold, they finally got down to business and discussed the reasons why the two girls came after him. Being nominally important members in Shokuhou's clique, the fire user who called herself 'Akiha' (Touma has no idea if that's her real name or just a pseudonym) decided the best way to eliminate the rumours is to send Touma into a hospital for a few months to prevent any more interactions between him and Misaki. The wind user, who actually just said to call her 'Fuuko' and said it was a fake name, came along to make sure Akiha doesn't overdo it. Fuuko had hopes she might be able to convince her friend to stop, but failed miserably in that matter.

From how timid she's acting, it was really no surprise that Akiha's forceful personality overrode Fuuko's caution.

It's only Touma's vehement denials that he doesn't have interests in girls from middle schools that convinced them Touma isn't going after Misaki. Even if Misaki looks well-developed and doesn't look at all like a middle-school student, Touma is still wary of being labelled as 'a vile person that goes after young girls with honeyed words'.

Additionally, that also meant he's not interested in Mikoto. The two girls had filed that tidbit away for later gossip.

As Touma left, relieved that things have turned out relatively peacefully, Fuuko and Akiha also tried to find a place they can change out of their current garments.

"_There you are_." A cold voice called out to them from the shadows. The fire and wind duo flinched at the venom apparent in the voice, which made it sound all the more ominous in addition to its familiarity.

Stepping out from a side alley is Shokuhou Misaki, with her eyes glinted like steel. It wasn't really that hard to find her followers, not when she saw their images from the thugs they burned earlier as she tried to search for Touma by following his pursuers.

"I thought I've said this before: we don't solve things by brute force." Misaki said in a tone that would have made a ice queen envious. In the worst case scenario, somebody might think Misaki sent her minions in a botched attempt to eliminate Kamijou Touma and she gets removed from the world, Level 5 or not. Just thinking about the possible actions against her made her feel like puking in her anxiety.

She just hoped this wasn't taken seriously by certain people as a attempt on his life; after all, that guy gets constantly chased by people out for his blood after the spread of those rumours and it's not like every last one of those people are taken care of, never to be seen again.

"But-"

"_Enough_."

What followed was something which the precise details are best left unmentioned. All her fears, her dark thoughts of being on the precipice of life and death from a single mistake with Kamijou, were projected onto the two other girls as Misaki lashed out.

One way to see this is to make those two feel exactly what it is like to be hunted down everyday, to make them have empathy so they can learn to not do this again.

Another way of seeing this is Misaki just wanted to share her pain, to want to make the ones that made her suffer unnecessarily go through the same things she did in the process of stopping any similar actions in the future.

Either way, only changing memories would not be sufficient in this case. These two might just attack again, if they don't remember the failure this time. Even as Misaki forced Akiha and Fuuko to their knees, clutching at their head in agony she ripped what had just happened from their minds without much gentleness in the process. The hoods fell from their heads as they collapsed, revealing the fire user with curly red hair who tried to attack Mikoto back at the computer room, and a girl with round glasses and black hair slightly longer than Mikoto's.

"S,Shokuhou-sama…"

_Have mercy…_ One of them croaked in the depth of their minds. Things like intense emotion aren't something a normal middle school student would be going through on a daily basis, or should go through for that matter. The gut-wrenching horror, the way their hearts pounded like it is on the verge of tearing them apart…

The body is a plaything of the mind, just as much the mind can be influenced by the body. There have been documented cases where placebo pills can do all sorts of amazing things to a person, simply because they believe the effects. People believe a injection is more effective than a pill, even if they contained the same substance if the subject doesn't know that. Even just a sugar pill can lead to side-effects like nausea and vomiting if the patient really believed the medicine they are taking is possible to induce such effects.

Compared to a esper's 'Personal Reality', those are merely parlour tricks… but that doesn't mean it's not effective. Even if Misaki's ability is 'Mental Out' and only affects the mind, it is still capable of manipulating the physical body to an extent.

"The two of you will stay away from Kamijou Touma. I don't need others to make the situation worse as it is." Misaki loosened her control over their minds, leaving the two to gasp for breath as they hyperventilated, trembling from their experiences. "The next time you do something like this, I promise I won't hold back. Do you understand?"

The two nodded in response.

"Good."

While Misaki could have used mental manipulations to just change it in such a way to get what she wanted, she felt there are limits in what esper ability alone can achieve. For example, who knows what will happen if these two come in contact with Touma's right hand? Better to play it safe and only use her ability as a catalyst as the cause of change, and let the mind to the rest. Misaki doubted that Touma could negate even the ashes left behind from pyrokinesis-caused flames, in addition to the fire. The cause stands no chance against his ability, but the effects are debatable.

With this finally settled, Misaki started to walk away from this place that's decidedly unsuitable for ladies of their standing, with Fuuko and Akiha following meekly.

-][-

-][-

"Onee-sama~!" Kuroko lunged tearfully at Mikoto as soon as she walked into the teleporter's room at the hospital.

"I don't care if you have chosen him over Kuroko, just please allow me to stay by your side! For your sake I would even be willing to share with him if it means I would be able to connect with you-"

Whatever was about to be said was mercilessly cut short by a angry Mikoto with a trademark 'chaser' kick that launched Kuroko back onto her bed.

"We haven't gone that far yet! Those are just rumours!" Mikoto said with a cross popping vein showing on her forehead. She's starting to regret the decision to visit her kouhai if not even here can she escape the grasp of those thrice-damned rumours.

How did Kuroko end up hearing about them anyway when she's stuck inside a hospital?

"_**Yet?**_ Does Onee-sama mean she's actually planning to go that far!" Kuroko let out a strangled voice from her prone position on the bed. "N-no, be strong Kuroko. Even if the price was to offer yourself to that barbarian it would all be worth it to do the same with Onee-sama immediately afterwards-"

Mikoto got Kuroko into a headlock and drilled her fist into the twin-tailed girl's temple. The electromaster's face is burning up to the point she won't be surprised if the glass windows nearby started to melt.

It's times like these Mikoto wished electricity attacks aren't especially harmful to other critical patients in a hospital.

"Just what have you been reading! Where did you get these ideas from?" Mikoto said in a outrage, though she had more embarrassment than anger in her voice.

"Well, Tsuchimikado Maika came to visit and she offered me some references to what a boy and a girl can get to doing when they're together…" Kuroko gasped for a breath as Mikoto tightened her lock at the mention of Maika's name.

_What is that maid think she's doing, pouring oil on the fire!_ Mikoto seethed. It appears Maika's plan to calm Kuroko down by giving her a possible way to keep Mikoto's affections backfired.

"Kuroko, forget whatever you have read from those manga! Those are far-fetched description of what happens in real life, and nowhere near accurate!"

"But Onee-sama, those are _tame_ compared to some of the things I planned on doing together with you before **he** showed up between us, so how can you possibly call them far-fetched… ow, OW, I'm sorry Onee-sama, please don't use your wrestling moves on me! My spine can't take much more of this!"

Despite her words, it almost looked like Kuroko is in bliss from how closely Mikoto had to get to her in order to deal out the punishment. Just being close with Mikoto took away all of Kuroko's worries about someone else trying to get between them.

After a few more minutes of 'punishment', Mikoto sat down exhausted at a chair nearby. Kuroko lay on the bed, thoroughly weakened but looked like she had the time of her life.

"Kuroko, I'm not like that with him. Those are just rumours being spread around…" Mikoto tried to explain, but Kuroko's gaze back towards her made her stop.

"Onee-sama, please stop joking around. Even if you're not like that currently, you wanted to be like that right?" Kuroko's words contained none of the hysteria from earlier, just sorrow and understanding.

"Wha-!"

"You talk about him all the time, you know. About how reliable he is, how you can see him as a equal when you go all out. Even if it's indirectly, using words like 'that idiot' and say bad things about him as you complain, you honestly have feelings for him. Anyone who heard you at one of those times can tell."

Kuroko's voice is neutral, stating things as-a-matter-of-factly. If it weren't for a slight trembling at her shoulders Mikoto probably wouldn't have seen anything amiss.

"That's why… that's why Kuroko is willing to let you go. I know I can't compete when he can give you peace of mind when I could not.

"Just…" Kuroko sniffled. "Just don't leave Kuroko completely alone, okay? As long as Onee-sama still pay attention to her friends even if she's occupied with someone else, then Kuroko will be happy."

"Kuroko…" Mikoto went and embraced her roommate. "Don't worry. I won't just abandon my friends. I won't leave you, Saten-san, or Uiharu-san even if I do get together with that idiot. So cheer up, okay?"

Kuroko nodded. Mikoto thought Kuroko is now just trembling with happiness at her show of friendship, but in actuality it's something a bit more sinister:

_Hohohoho… 'being willing to let her go' worked!_ Kuroko laughed inside in such a way that would not have been out of place coming from Kongou Mitsuko.

_Just you wait! I will get Onee-sama back from your hands, Kamijou Touma! I will not allow you to get in the way of a maiden's pure love!_

Any further thoughts (and possibly actions to take advantage of the close contact) were interrupted by the door to their room being slammed open, and a flustered Uiharu ran inside.

"Shirai-saaan! I have big news for you!" Uiharu said urgently.

"Oh? Misaka-san is here as well?" Saten said in surprise as she walked in at a more leisurely pace compared to Uiharu. "We were going to tell you this as well later, guess this saves a bit of time if you're already here."

"What happened?" Mikoto looked curiously at her friends.

"Well, Shirai-san asked us to keep an eye on things about Kamijou-san's rumours, and we found something interesting in the process." Saten said, a wide grin on her face like she found a great rumour to sink her teeth into.

"I found this on a message board mainly for researchers. While it's open for anyone to browse, most students aren't interested in this kind of things normally so not many people know about this." Uiharu said, bringing out a laptop and showing Mikoto and Kuroko what had them so hyped up:

**[**_Due to recent esper attacks on Kamijou Touma and repeated proof of cases where the 'negation' of abilities are recorded, it has been decided to give funding for a one-off occasion that will test Kamijou's ability using advanced technology that is currently still in testing stages. Depending on the situation, this may improve the capability of machinery used in System Scans in the future should further cases like these occur._

_Originally, Director Tsugutoshi was assigned the task of setting up this study, due to his expertise in natural-born espers. Kirigaoka Girl's Academy was also a contender in testing Kamijou Touma and developing the new machinery, due experience in researching rare abilities that the academy specialises in._

_However, a surprising last minute change has occurred, and the ones responsible for conducting the research will now be the Kihara Research Institute._

_This is due to the argument they are more skilled in research about 'unique' and 'abnormal' AIM fields, and has the best experts in the area. Their credentials overshadow the others, having been involved in developing two Level 5s to date. One of them being Accelerator, Academy City's 1st ranked Level 5._

_In addition, they will be testing out the new machinery with their own esper that too have trouble being placed into a correct category._

_The study is now confirmed to be a series of tests, culminating in a mock battle between Kamijou Touma and the esper in question currently under the supervision of Kihara Research Institute:_

_The Seventh Level 5 of Academy City._

_Sogiita Gunha._**]**

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 7*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: Yes, I know my fight scenes are probably unrealistic, and just plainly suck. That's why I focus more on the emotion aspect of things. This will probably be the case next chapter as well.

The names for the two girls that attacked Touma were just chosen randomly, and they're not important. Chances are they won't have a major role in this fic from now on, so don't worry too much about them.

And as for Sogiita Gunha being mentioned… I'm planning on treating the events in the 'A Certain Vending Machine's Proof of Existence' SS, also known as 'Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare' as canon, despite not being written by Kazuma Kamachi. I've heard Teh Ping at Bakatsuki will be translating this soon, so when it does come out please do check it out.


	9. Incomprehensible

Chapter 8 - Incomprehensible

-][-

Kihara Amata slammed down the headset, almost breaking the phone in the process.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me, Aleister!_ Amata scowled in such a way that would give Accelerator a run for his money in terms of 'ominous', or just 'freaking crazy'. "I'm being forced onto a job that's pretty much baby-sitting? If this is actually some sort of crazy research, I can probably live with that…

"But to just put up some kind of sham to keep that kid's power hidden to a extent? Go get some other lackey of yours to do this shit for you, you bastard."

Amata continued to fire off expletives he didn't have the guts to say in front of the General Superintendant. So what if this Kamijou brat defeated Accelerator? He could to the same himself, given the right equipment. These espers are nothing more than lowly research material, and for a researcher like Kihara Amata himself to go this far, for a kid that's only alive because the absolute ruler of Academy City is wiping his ass for him and forbidding other factions from hunting him down, really pisses him off.

Still, being the researcher at one stage in charge of Accelerator, it makes a good smokescreen to make it seem like people are taking this seriously.

It certainly beats having the Professor of MEMBER showing up, in any case. There's really no point having underground organisations buried so deeply in the Darkness of Academy City if they get called up to the surface for PR grunt work. Compared to the Hound Dogs, people like ITEM and MEMBER are more valuable and so secrecy is necessary.

And then there's also the fact the Professor is obsessed with 'formulas' and mathematics. Should he start to study Imagine Breaker, something that cannot be understood with Science alone, Aleister might need to find someone to replace him as he bangs his head on the metaphorical wall trying to solve the impossible using limited tools.

Standing up from his desk, Amata swiftly put on a white lab coat and exited the room, slamming the door. With only minimal care done to ensure he looked presentable to others.

It's not every day Kihara Amata is forced to act civilised and pretend to be a respectable researcher.

-][-

-][-

With the Daihasei Festival in a few days, work was already piled up for the various teachers of Academy City. Thus, when the teachers that also have Anti-Skill duties were notified they had extra work to do, supervising a student's additional system scan many grumbles were heard.

Yomikawa Aiho was noticeably not one of those teachers. Having seen firsthand Kamijou Touma's ability during the siege at the underground mall, she already knew there was something up about that boy. She didn't look deeply into it due to being laden down with other things to do as part of Anti-Skill, and frankly despite her curiosity her duty is to ensure the boy's safety come first. She had been in a few cases where Academy City's scientists basically treated children as sub-human and did all kinds of horrible things in the name of Science.

She wanted to make sure Kamijou won't end up as another one of those victims.

Next to Yomikawa, Tsukuyomi Komoe is nervous at the upcoming test. While the tiny teacher was happy that her student is finally on his way being recognised as more than just a lazy slacker, she is cautious that he got dragged into something like with the silver-haired nun's case again.

"Would Kamijou-chan be alright…?" Komoe wondered.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukuyomi-sensei." Yomikawa assured her. "Despite the questionable reputation of the researchers in charge today, I'll be keeping a eye out for the boy. I'll make sure he'll be alright."

"Eh? Questionable?" Komoe said in alarmed tone. "How bad is it?"

"Um, well… wait, he's coming over this way, you can see for yourself." Yomikawa said as she caught sight of the person in question.

Approaching the teachers is a researcher wearing a typical white lab coat associated with people in that profession, over a black shirt and long pants. Over the upper left side of his face is some sort of tattoos that gave people the impression he's some sort of maniac.

"Hello, ladies." Amata gave a smile in what he thought was supposed to be a dazzling one, but it just looked borderline sleazy to the two teachers. "I'm Kihara Amata, and I will be the researcher in charge of the experiment today. Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, um…" The pink-haired child stammered in front of Amata's imposing look. "I'm Tsukuyomi Komoe, Kamijou Touma's teacher. This person here is Yomikawa Aiho, also a teacher at this school and the one in charge of security for today."

Amata stared incredulously at the child-like creature that said she was a teacher. Words failed him at how ridiculous the situation seemed to him.

_Well daaaamn. Is she kidding me? This had to be a joke, if Academy City had already reached something like reversing the aging process Aleister wouldn't be stuck in that vat of his and locked himself inside a impregnable fortress. Some kind of test subject for experimental drugs then? _

_Nah, impossible. There's no way someone like that would be let loose in public like this. _

"If you're supposed to be a reputable researcher, then what's with the tattoos?" Yomikawa narrowed her eyes. To her, Kihara Amata didn't look 100% trustworthy. Then there are the rumours on what the Kihara family have done in their research, as shown by the earlier case of Therestina. Her words shook Amata out of his reverie as she stared at Amata's face.

"Legacy of a misspent youth." Amata shrugged. "And really now, is a member of Anti-Skill supposed to judge another person's character solely by appearances? That's discrimination, right?"

Yomikawa clenched her teeth, and ignored his comments. She thought to keep a eye on him to make sure nothing goes wrong today, however.

"Anyway, like I said I'll be conducting the research today. How about things on your end?"

"Well, Kamijou-chan has already arrived and is warming up." Komoe gestured at a spiky-haired boy over on the field, dressed in a set of PE uniform typical of a ordinary high school. "We can start when you're ready. So what is going to happen here?"

"Just some tests." Amata said vaguely. "We have a Level 3 hydrokinesis user here to test the versatility of Kamijou's ability, just to get a guideline of his capabilities. The real fun starts when the Number Seven goes head to head with the kid and we start pushing their limits."

"And there's no chance of them getting hurt?" Yomikawa checked.

"We've minimised it." Amata said as if it was really the case. It's not like he gave a damn what these kids does to one another. "Anyway, we've arranged a doctor to be on hand so if anything happens help will be available. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'll take your word for it." Yomikawa's tone made it absolutely clear that if it doesn't turn out alright he's going to be in deep trouble. Amata only smiled in reply, while inwardly wishing he brought some of the arsenal the Hound Dogs have in their possession. A Desert Eagle would be lovely right now. Or a rocket launcher.

A few more fake words of concern later, Amata left the teachers to get started on this sham of a experiment he was saddled with today.

-][-

"He hasn't shown up yet?" Amata sorely wanted to strangle the Level 5 brat when he gets here, but he had to keep up appearances. "Just what the hell is that kid thinking? It's way past the time when we're supposed to start."

"W-well…" Even toned down, Amata's death glare sent shivers to the bearer of bad news. It felt like Amata would have just pulled out a gun and shot the guy to relieve some stress in a different situation.

"Whatever. Let's start without him, the mock battle is at the end anyway. We'll begin the tests on Kamijou first." Amata disregarded the minor inconvenience. "Get those machines up and running. That Level 3 hydrokinesis user is here already right? Get him to test out the area of effect of Kamijou's ability. Let's at least get some of this crap done."

-][-

-][-

With Index being taken care of by Tsuchimikado Maika, Touma sighed in relief knowing someone is keeping a eye on her. He didn't want her to come along to something as troubling as this, and after a explanation filled with jargon Index opted to just stay home.

The thought that if Index came along and memorise some sort of trade secrets of the Science Side that'll lead to political troubles between the two worlds never occurred to him.

Though right now, there wasn't anything that Index would have been in trouble if she had known; there was a large piece of machinery pointed at him when some water user was shooting at him, but that's about it. He was soaked in a few places, which so far let the testers know his ability is only located in his right hand, and he can't shift that ability to another hand or some other part of his body.

His right hand was conspicuously dry in comparison to his drenched shirt, a testament to the fact no matter how powerful the esper attack thrown at him was as long as it touches his right hand it will be negated.

_Aren't we done yet?_ Touma thought. He didn't really know what was going to happen in this test, so he has no idea how much longer this will be taking. Sure, there was something like a mock battle at the end of this, but he has no idea how long before he'll finally get to that stage.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice cried out as someone is escorted to the edge of the field. Touma took a look at the source of the voice, and almost had a water missile impacting onto his face. The newcomer had messier, and less noticeably, spiky black hair compared to Touma, and has some sort of white headband underneath them. He is also wearing a white shirt and shorts kind of uniform, although his shirt was definitely not a standard part of a school uniform:

Seriously, who has the rising sun symbol blatantly marked onto a shirt like that? The shirt was probably more red than the white it was originally meant to be.

"Took you long enough to get here." Amata scowled in annoyance. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that." The boy said, looked genuinely apologetic. "I kinda got lost on my way here, and then there was this old lady nearby that needed help crossing the road…"

"…" Amata sorely wanted to shoot the whelp that made his life miserable. The fact the kid in front of him can take just about anything he can throw at him isn't helping, as he knows for sure he won't be killing anyone if he did try. Not that he cared about the death of someone else, just that he needed to keep up the act in front of these naïve people who doesn't have a clue what happens in the Darkness.

The fact that if he shot someone that won't die from a gunshot will blow his cover didn't occur to him in his annoyance. That's how far gone a person like Kihara Amata is.

"Whatever. Get going then, we've done the preliminary tests on your opponent already." Amata waved one hand as if to shoo him away, the other threw him a printout of what they found so far. "Go all out if you want. Just make sure whatever you do only aim for his right hand, the rest of his body can't handle esper attacks. We don't want him to die in a accident."

Frankly, if the Kamijou boy has to die he'd make sure it was no accident and ensure it would be a act of cold blooded murder. At this point, pissing off Aleister might even be worth it.

"Right." The newcomer jogged towards Kamijou Touma as the water user was recalled from the soon-to-be ground zero. After skimming through the few pages once, he folded the pages and placed it into his pockets as he took his place in front of Touma.

"Alright. I'm Sogiita Gunha, and I will be your opponent today." Gunha said, looking seriously at his opponent. With both of them have black spiky hair and a well-built but not muscular body, the two of them looked like distorted images of one another.

If it weren't for the fact Touma had a tired look on his face right now it might have made for a epic picture as the two faced one another, about thirty metres apart.

"I'm Kamijou Touma." Touma introduced himself. "I've been told I'm fighting you for this last part. Please go easy on me."

"I don't think so." Gunha said pleasantly, much to Touma's increasing horror. "I'm told you can negate anything as long as it is touching your right hand. It would be a insult to both our guts if I don't take this seriously."

"Wait, you don't have to push yourself like that…" Touma quickly said, but it appears Gunha wasn't listening.

"And it seems like I can go all out without having to worry about hurting you." Gunha grinned. "I'll be going all out from the start then. Brace yourself!"

"Fukoooooou Da!" Touma hastily brought up his right hand in front of him, and placed his left behind his right to reinforce it.

Just in time too.

"Amazing Puuuunch!"

Something like a block of distorted space formed in front of Gunha, and he smashed it like he was trying to punch a hole through it. A shockwave of sorts was sent in the direction towards Touma, something that while powerful didn't look like anything unusual by Academy City's standards.

Only Kihara Amata out of everyone present knew something behind Sogiita Gunha's ability. According to his files, Gunha distorts any kind of AIM field around him just by standing there, and without any good explanations from the other researchers involved. It could be some other kind of unexplainable force Gunha gives off that has no relation to AIM, but even then there is no real proof of that theory, just guesses.

Then, that wave of distortion impacted onto Kamijou Touma's right hand. The boy with a special right hand stood his ground, despite the tide of power flowing around him as his Imagine Breaker acted as a shield. Touma gritted his teeth, and if he still had his memory of taking on Innocentius' flame cross with his hand he would have likened the experience to what he had just withstood.

Seconds later the wave ceased, and only the ground in front of Touma stayed free of blemish while outside the parabola-shaped area around him the ground is filled with cracks.

"Well, that's new." Amata said conversationally and pulling out a cigarette as he did so. "It seems attacks past a certain threshold takes longer to negate. Want one?" He directed that last question towards Yomikawa and Komoe and held out his cigarette pack for them, as they approached him wanting to ask about Gunha and check if he's the Level 5.

After that last attack, it appeared the question wasn't necessary.

"Smoking is forbidden on school grounds." Yomikawa said, not really paying attention to Amata's words. She knew from that time fighting that terrorist at the underground mall Komoe's student there can negate abilities, but a Level 5's?

She didn't quite expect that.

"Unless you have air purifiers set up, that's the only exception to when you can smoke." Komoe clarified, politely rejecting the offer for a smoke.

"You're kidding me? That's some pretty harsh rules there." Amata sighed.

"More importantly, why did you let Sogiita there fire a attack off like that?" Yomikawa said through clenched teeth. "Something of that level might have hurt Kamijou!"

"Academy City exists to push the limit of science and our understanding of it; some risks are to be expected." Amata shrugged. "Besides, we have that frog-faced doctor here with us. It's not like anyone will die under his watch."

"That's not the point." Yomikawa grabbed Amata's collar. "The safety of the students comes first. It's our responsibility as teachers to have that as our priority. Don't forget that."

"Duly noted." Amata said dryly, placing one hand on Yomikawa's and squeezed, forcing her hand off him. "Though I find it disappointing that you don't have faith in your students, Miss Yomikawa. They're not exactly little girls that need to be protected, they know how to handle themselves.

"And the next time you try to grab me like that I will retaliate; Anti-Skill or not, I have a right to self defence when threatened without good reason." Amata smiled thinly, cracking his knuckles.

He certainly don't mind if this bitch is picking a fight with him. Men or women, adult or child, it doesn't really matter: if they piss him off they will _die_, period.

-][-

"I'm impressed." Gunha said, with that grin still on his face. "You have guts, Kamijou. They were right when they said you can take whatever I throw at you."

"Thanks for your compliment." Touma said, huffing and taking deep breaths. Even with Imagine Breaker, it doesn't change that scary things are still scary.

Even if Gunha's attacks wasn't AIM field based like a electromaster's or pyrokinesis, it was still of supernatural origin. That made it possible for Imagine Breaker to negate the attack, and to avoid being pulverised by that 'amazing punch'.

"Now I want to try something else. You might want to get your guard back up." Gunha said as he hopped back a few times, putting more distance between the two of them.

"Huh?"

"Uwoooooh!" Without warning, Gunha sped up to twice that of the speed of sound and slammed a fist into Touma's right hand he held out in front of him, with sand clouds billowing out behind him as he charged. Touma didn't even had time to blink before a loud 'Crack!' rang out, and Gunha ended up falling on his butt as his power suddenly disappeared on him.

"…" The two boys looked at each other, not quite sure how to take this turn of events.

"That's… good. Very good." Gunha's face split in a wide grin. "That's some great guts you have, taking that attack head on. Now…" He stood up, dusted himself off, and jumped ten metres back like it was nothing. "It's your turn. Come at me with your attack, and I will block it like you just did. It's only fair you get a chance to strike back head on like a man."

With that, he held both arms out in front of him like he's pushing against a wall. Seconds later a slab of _something_ shimmered into existence in front of him, looking like a spatial distortion crammed inside a smooth glass container of some sort.

"Ultimate Defence! Now, show me what you can do!" Gunha's voice called from the other side, which from Touma's point of view it's like trying to see through foggy window and the guy on the other side is made of smoke.

_Whatever… I just have to go hit it with Imagine Breaker, right?_ Touma thought exasperatedly. Being on the receiving end of someone talking non-stop made him wonder for a moment if anyone else thought that when he fought them.

Touma charged forwards, his right fist swung in a wide arc and impacting onto Gunha's shield in such a way if it was a normal concrete wall Touma felt sure he would have broke his hand in a dozen places.

As the right fist smashed into the barrier, the usual sound of 'Crack!' rang out. The surface of the barrier begin to show fractures like broken glass, before collapsing into itself entirely and the whole thing started to shrink inside like being sucked into a dark 'hole' where Touma's fist came in contact with the shield.

As Gunha and Touma widened their eyes at the spectacle in front of them, the orb of unidentifiable blackness exploded outwards, with the resulting shock wave crashing into the two at point blank range.

"Guaah?" The two was blown back, flying a identical arc in the air before landing unceremoniously into the dirt.

"Ow… what the hell was that?" Touma got up, clutching at a sore spot on his head. Apart from that, he seems unharmed otherwise.

"Beats me. I just poured my ability into a shield and condensed it as much as possible." Gunha shrugged as he sat up, placing one hand on his neck as it creaked. "I had no idea what would have happened if a negating punch tries to hit it."

"You're kidding me? Are you telling me you used something that might have gotten both of us killed!" Touma roared back, certain this all had to be some kind of joke.

Knowing Touma's luck, that might not have been a exaggeration.

"Of course." Gunha said that like it was obvious. "It takes guts to do something like that. As men, we should challenge the impossible and overcome anything that stands in our way! Anything is possible if we try!"

"…" Touma tried to suppress the tick in his eye after hearing Gunha's words. He failed miserably.

"You know what? I don't care anymore." Touma sighed. "Let's just go ahead and beat each other up. I don't want to deal with your train of thought any longer."

"Fine with me." Gunha said with that same wide grin like he's enjoying every minute of this.

It took every last bit of Touma's willpower not to break down and curse the heavens for sending him into this conflict. It must have been some sort of karma that he's fighting someone that talks even more than he does about his ideals in a fight.

-][-

-][-

"No. Freaking. Way." Mikoto felt her jaws drop as she saw the two spiky-haired boys going at one another in their 'duel'. Similar responses were on the faces of Saten, Uiharu and Kuroko, but Mikoto's expression was the result of a different reason than the intensity of the attacks launched.

The Seventh Level 5 fighting the idiot was the same guy she fought next to a certain vending machine back in July, the one that took her Railgun (at 30% of her full power) in the face and just caught the projectile with his _teeth_. People normally remember the guy that catches your strongest attack like it was nothing.

_Still, if it was him… guess that idiot will be alright then_. Mikoto sighed in relief.

Hearing about a Kihara would be heading this test gave all of them a bad feeling back then. The time with Therestina, plus Kihara Gensei's plan with Child Errors to make the crystallized esper essence made them certain there's more to this than meets the eye.

Then there's also the unknown Level 5; Sogiita Gunha. Supposedly a 'black box' that people aren't even sure if he's a Level 5, like Kamijou Touma, a person they're not sure if he's a Level 0. Making two unknown factors clash and see what results might sound interesting to the higher-ups, but Mikoto's worried that it might end up like the fight with Accelerator all over again: Touma getting beaten up and getting hospitalised.

For all their enthusiasm at seeing Mikoto's 'boyfriend' in action, there is a undercurrent of worry among these girls. Even with Anti-Skill on the scene, they still want to know for sure something bad won't happen.

However, if it was _this_ idiot (Mikoto felt she needed a better distinction between Sogiita and the o_ther_ idiot) then it's not like Touma will be sent to the hospital from a malicious attack.

Then again, it looked like Touma will be sent to the hospital anyway from what Sogiita is using to attack him. While having the two taking turns to punch one another (or in Gunha's case, throw around attacks made of incomprehensible power) actually makes it easier for researchers to collect data, there's still a chance for accidents.

Just because Sogiita is too honourable (or another way to look at it, too stupid) to use anything other than taking turns to attack one another, it doesn't mean Touma will be safe.

"You know, you still haven't thanked me Misaka." A smug voice said next to her.

Mikoto grimaced, and turned to look at the speaker. Misaki looked over on the battlefield in interest, when Gunha formed a giant club about three times his height using his power and swung it at Touma like trying to hit a home run. Touma blocked it, and seconds later the club dissipated like water vapour.

"I'll consider this as you making up for your words earlier, Shokuhou." Mikoto grudgingly thanked Misaki. It wasn't like Mikoto could have made her way into the test site, not when Anti-Skill members are everywhere. When a Level 5 is involved, the higher ups definitely held nothing back. Using Kuroko and Uiharu's status as Judgment members was out of the question, as Kuroko is on sick leave, and Uiharu's on probation. The hacker was allowed back on the team since Daihasei Festival is coming up in a few days, but her authority was severely restricted.

Even teleporting in wasn't likely a viable option, as even if they can get in there's just no way they can watch the mock battle without being exposed.

"Really now, that's the best you can do?" Misaki sighed. She wanted to say her words were only due to Mikoto trying to electrocute her, but starting another argument now wasn't a good idea.

After getting in on the pretence of being a student studying on medical applications of her ability, Misaki managed to gain entrance into the test site as a assistant to Heaven Canceller. The frog-faced doctor owes her a few favours from helping to save some patients anyway, and considering the connections the good doctor has Misaki jumped at the chance to gain his trust when he had asked.

Making these other students the same didn't take much convincing on her part to the doctor, with Heaven Canceller agreeing to support her deception. It was almost like he wanted the extra firepower the Railgun can give, should someone decide to interrupt the test…

"Thanks, Shokuhou-san!" Saten said with a smile. Here she was, looking at a legend of Academy City at work and he's everything the rumours said like he would be.

It appeared Saten got over accusing him being a two-timer. And the other things like the rumours about the things he got up to with Mikoto. Her friend denied anything like that with him, and she decided to trust Mikoto in that.

Though from the way Mikoto was furiously blushing at the claims made it obvious to Saten there's more than just 'nothing' between them. If Mikoto has really fell for him that badly then Saten is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, since there must be _something_ good about him that would make Mikoto fall for him.

Worst case scenario, there's always the baseball bat to settle things. No one messes with her friends.

"Though is it really a good idea letting us in here like that? As a rival for his affections, won't it be bad if you bring Misaka-san here as well?" Saten asked.

"Wha-?" Both Misaki and Mikoto looked nonplussed at Saten's words.

"I didn't come here for stealing Kamijou-san's heart, I'll assure you that." Misaki stated without any room for misunderstanding. Her plans was to allow Mikoto to get in without ending up in a scandal, since for all she knows the Railgun _is_ that rash to the point she'll charge in with a half-baked plan.

While it doesn't matter to her personally what Mikoto does, Misaki had planned on just pushing her with Touma together and that's that. If Mikoto is deliriously happy in love then hopefully she'll leave her alone, and Mikoto making her own reputation worse would not help that.

"Really? You're sure you're not here for Kamijou-san?" Saten teased. "You do know you're blushing right now, Shokuhou-san?"

"What?" Misaki quickly placed a hand on her cheeks to check. Even with her control over minds, she can't control herself to the extent involuntary actions are eliminated. Misaki can't exactly rule out that maybe subconsciously she is here for the young man she met recently, and she's been reduced to the same dishonesty like Mikoto who just can't face her own feelings…

"Not really." Saten said with aplomb. "But the fact you rushed to check meant you're really here for him but didn't want to show it, right?"

"You're…" Misaki opened her mouth to object, but she struggled to find something that won't be mistaken into painting her as the same kind of tsundere as Mikoto is. In the seconds she failed to come up with a suitable excuse that won't be misunderstood Saten smiled in triumph, sure that Misaki is another girl in love.

Sometimes being too smart means thinking too much, and hesitation can often be worse than a misguided choice.

"There, there." Saten patted Misaki on her shoulder. "There's really nothing to be embarrassed about, falling for a good person. Although I will be supporting Misaka-san's efforts, I'd still like to say 'good luck'."

Looking at Saten's smug smile, Misaki's mask covering her annoyance almost slipped.

_Calm down. You're a high class lady, not some kind of rash and violent shrew. High class ladies don't waste time doing petty revenge on a normal girl, not when it doesn't benefit her in any way…_

Misaki kept a smile on her face, albeit it has hardened somewhat after hearing Saten's words.

Only another explosion where Gunha and Touma and fighting stopped Mikoto from a indignant outburst that Misaki was scheming something.

Uiharu's '_squeee!_' at the love triangle playing out in front of her was similarly lost in the sound of the explosion.

-][-

Both Gunha and Touma were visibly huffing by this time. Touma gave up on even bothering trying to attack, as nearly every defence Gunha had when shattered did some unexpected things. Touma thought it is almost like a layered attack he had seen people practice for Daihasei Festival, when the telekinesis shell of a projectile is broken and the ball of energy inside it is released. Only in Gunha's case it was a lot more complex.

"That is some wonderful guts you have there…" Gunha said between breaths, inhaling deeply.

"Can we just stop now? We're not getting anywhere with this." Touma almost begged.

"Come on, we can still continue! If we're going to do it, we might as well go all the way!" Gunha denied Touma a easy way out. "It's not like you're on the verge of collapse or anything!"

"Yeah, well look at all the damage we've been doing to the school grounds." Touma pointed out. With the exception of something like a circle two metres in diameter around Touma, the entire field was covered in cracks. There was also one fissure a few metres wide down one side of the field, and a large hole on the other side. The last 'Maximum Amazing Punch' was just plainly over-the-top, and including the other attacks thrown around earlier it's actually more amazing the place haven't turned to dust yet.

"I don't know about you, but I'd prefer not to be stuck fixing this up before Daihasei Festival starts." Touma argued. "Let's just stop now, alright?"

"Don't worry about the field, Kamijou." Kihara Amata said through a loudspeaker. "This place will be fixed up before the festival, even if the whole place was bombed by a nuke. Just go ahead and play around a bit more."

Touma would have sworn Amata had a sadistic tone to his voice, even through the loudspeaker. It was like he enjoyed the look of 'Oh _F$%#!_' on Touma's face every time Gunha brought out bigger and progressively more logic-defying attacks.

"Well, unfortunately I have a appointment soon, so we are going to have to wrap this up." The frog-faced doctor's voice came through on another loudspeaker. "It'll be against regulations to continue without a professional medic on hand, so I guess we'd have to stop if I leave."

_Thank you, doc._ Touma sighed in relief as Amata ranted on how ridiculous that regulation is, and they should just get another doctor on hand if frog-face is busy.

"Well these two aren't going to last much longer anyway, Kihara-kun. Why don't just have them go at each other one last time and call it a day? Finish it with their ultimate attack or something." Heaven Canceller shrugged.

"That's a great idea!" Gunha was looking down as he heard how they're about to stop, but he brightened up as soon afterwards. Touma however shot a betrayed look towards the doctor that had patched him up time and again.

"Here I come, Kamijou!" With a exaggerated motion, Gunha pounded down into the ground. The same spatial distortion-like wave flowed off him, leading into a tsunami of force and concrete ripped from the ground that threatened to overwhelm Touma. Touma stared in shock as the attack swelled up high above him and then descended like few thousand tons of bricks.

_If I live through this, doc, you owe me one_. Touma thought grimly as he brought up his right hand.

The wave descended, and the 'Crack!' sound of negation unheard over the loudness that resulted in the crash. Gasps rang out from the sidelines, mingled together as many present feared the worst.

"There!" Someone pointed out. Lying down with a layer of dust covering him, Touma looked relatively unharmed even as he moaned a bit in pain. It appeared he was swept off his feet and then pushed down onto the ground, desperately holding up his right arm as a shield that narrowly allowed him to avoid being squashed. If there was more blocks of concrete ripped out from the ground that might not have worked, with physical obstacles unable to be blocked by Imagine Breaker. But since it was mostly supernatural force in that last attack the torrent of energy was the ones that came into contact with Touma.

"Where's Sogiita?" Yomikawa asked as she realised the other boy wasn't at where he pounded the earth. Amata pointed up into the sky, looking like he wished he had some popcorn.

Using that last tsunami, he looked like he surfed on the wave of that last attack and soared above Kamijou. Rising over the desolate battleground, a large rippling sphere of energy the size of a classroom was gathered in Gunha's arms and held above his head.

And it continued to grow bigger as Gunha's momentum slowed and he began to drop down, letting gravity take him.

"Meteor Smash!" with a burst of strength, Gunha threw it down at Touma, and as it fell below him he gave it another reinforced kick for good measure, shooting it down like aiming for a goal.

With the attack dropping down of the sky like the fist of an angry god, Kamijou didn't even have a chance to run as far away from it as he can. Standing up with a shout, he raised his arms up towards the sky like he was trying to catch a baseball, and the blow impacted onto him.

"Uwooooooh!" Touma yelled as his bones creaked, protesting at the sudden strain they're placed under. Cracks emerged and vanished consecutively on lower half of the sphere that is in contact with Imagine Breaker, and the ground fractured under Touma's feet.

Heavy gale slammed into the surroundings, threatening to blow away anything not bolted down. With a high-pitched 'Kyaa!', Komoe was lifted off her feet before Yomikawa grabbed the miniature teacher and anchored her down.

Amata merely put on a pair of tinted goggles and grinned viciously at the spectacle in front of him, completely disregarding the wind flapping and ripping his white coat.

He was the only one to see Kamijou Touma's legs gave out from under him, and the orb of destruction crushing him afterwards.

-][-

The orb blew apart skywards, like a volcano erupting. A few windows shattered on the buildings far away as a result, but after the initial explosion it was like it had never happened under the clear sky.

Sogiita Gunha landed in a crouch, causing another crater on the already destroyed field. He stood up, looked around and then laughed sheepishly.

"Guess I might have over did it…"

The machinery for testing was toppled over by the explosion, and quite of the few research aides was knocked unconscious. The Anti-Skills with their armour groaned as they got up around the perimeter, answering the urgent queries from their colleagues stationed elsewhere in the school about the current status and whether back-up would be necessary.

Kihara Amata got himself up from the ground, dusted himself off and approached Gunha.

"Not bad, kid. Not as good as the Number One, but certainly impressive." Amata congratulated Gunha. "That's some power you have."

"_Kihara_!" Yomikawa yelled from where she is, getting Komoe onto her feet. "What happened to your 'minimise threats' claim, huh?"

"Do you see anyone die around here?" Amata shot back. "Everyone's fine, so stop your yapping."

"'Fine'? How in the world do you call this fine!" Yomikawa has a policy not to use weapons on children, but then Kihara certainly doesn't count as a child that needs to be protected. "You have to be joking-"

Ignoring Yomiwaka's words, Amata walked over to another patch of ground and pulled someone up who was buried under the rubble.

It is Kamijou Touma. He looked dazed and bruised, but otherwise there's no damage to the unfortunate lad. Amata saw as Touma collapsed back then he tried to roll away, placing his right hand between him and the resulting explosion from when the orb came into contact with the ground to minimise damage. The explosion was less powerful compared to a condensed ball of energy, so as he rolled away to avoid being crushed he also managed to block the attack from hurting himself.

"Oi, Frog-face! Start treating these brats already!" Amata shouted. After suggesting the final clash between the two, Heaven Canceller went and checked up on the mobile hospital he had brought with him. The kind that looked like a tourist bus, 30m in length, and if necessary they can perform simple operations.

Wisdom from the doctor's old age told him the fight would obviously end like that, and decided to retreat into a safe place and let it play out without risk of getting injured. His battlefield is away from other people's, after all.

"Stop treating my patients so roughly, Kihara-kun." The frog-faced doctor said mildly as he walked back onto the scene of destruction. "The wounded deserves better treatment."

"That's why I'm leaving them to you instead of taking care if this myself. I've done what I came here to do, and I'm going to leave now." Amata said bluntly.

The thought of having to act any further made him want to just let loose, cover story be damned. With some more rough shouting, he managed to get the aides up and gave them instructions to salvage whatever information is left in the machine. Moments later one of the vans belonging to the Kihara Research Institute came to pick Amata up, looking like he's had enough of grunt work.

Heaven Canceller only shook his head and pointed Gunha to the medical area, with Touma being supported by him as the bruised kid limped along with the Number Seven.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 8*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: As Touma and Gunha never met in canon, I'm taking quite a few liberties with how their ability would interact. A lot of it is based on Rule of Cool, so forgive me if it doesn't quite fit canon mechanics.

The mobile hospital thing is from Vol13 Ch8 Pt3, if anyone's interested.


	10. Wager

**Author's Notes**: First off, I'd like to thank everyone that has given constructive feedback so far. Reaching the 100 review mark was a pleasant surprise, that's for sure.

Second, I'd like to address the issue of Gunha's apparent strength in comparison to other Level 5s.  
>By no means is the Seventh the 'weakest' of the Level 5s. It's just that <strong>a)<strong> Academy City rankings isn't about raw power (ref Railgun manga Chapter30, when Mugino says why she fights Mikoto), but about how useful a esper is to Academy City's research; and **b)** Gunha's ability is a "complete black box" according to the 'A Certain Vending Machine's Proof of Existence' SS, also known as 'Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare'. Not much known about ability lead to not much contribution to research despite the raw strength, which resulted in his ranking not accurately reflecting his actual power.

SS2 shows the aftermath of Gunha's ability fairly well: in Chapter 22, the same place Touma and Accelerator fought during the Level 6 Shift Experiment was ripped up and there was a cliff rising out of the ground in Gunha's fight against Ollerus. I'd roughly estimate Gunha to be on par with Mugino at least in terms of power, if not Mikoto. Kakine and Accelerator most definitely can defeat him, however.

I've stated before that I'm writing this fic for people that have read the Index Light Novels on Bakatsuki. It appears it was a correct move, otherwise I'd be annoyed every time someone make claims without a in-depth understanding of canon. Thankfully those who have no idea what they are talking about (for example, the guy who said Sogiita Gunha was a OC) are in the minority, and I appreciate the other reviews that speak up about any inadequacy in my writing while being civil about it. Many thanks for that.

Third, attacks with a LOT of supernatural power/energy takes time to be negated. For example, Fiamma's 40km flaming sword and Accelerator's black wings on the plains of Russia. I'm not saying Gunha is anywhere as powerful as those two (though Ollerus had stated Gunha may eventually surpass his Hliðskjálf, and those of you who knows how strong Ollerus is should know what that means), only that Gunha has enough power to reach that threshold of Imagine Breaker. Even Mikoto can feasibly do that if she throws her strongest move, the thunderbolt from the sky like in the 1st Volume (Season 1, first episode from the anime).

Now, I've skipped to right after Volume 10, where it's past the first day of Daihasei Festival and the Croce di Pietro was stopped by Touma and others. I didn't see the point of writing the Croce di Pietro incident as that was a foregone conclusion: I'm not going to let Academy City fall before Touma's love life is settled one way or another, after all.

Hope you people enjoy this chapter, I've had this planned out for quite a while now.

A bit of a note: I strongly suggest everyone go read the first chapter of Index Volume 9 before reading this chapter. The anime cut out quite a bit from there, and refreshing the first event Touma went through in Daihasei Festival will help you understand the things going on here. I've placed in **a lot** of reference towards that bit in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 - Wager<em>

-][-

"Fukou da…" Touma moaned.

It is the third day of the Daihasei Festival. The high school Touma goes to have just suffered another loss, and the insurmountable wall of points between his school and Tokiwadai continued to grow.

As it is right now, it would probably take a miracle for his school to turn it all around.

Especially since Tsuchimikado Motoharu was almost practically out of the events due to his wounds on his hands, the fence he grabbed right before fighting Oriana Thomson left its marks. Others like Himegami and Fukiyose being injured only worsened the situation, albeit Fukiyose is able to participate again by the third day.

The only silver lining of all this was Aogami still looked relatively full of energy, but just one guy out of the entire class won't be able to do much.

"I can imagine it now! Biribiri will be forcing me to play catch with her Railgun from dawn until dusk by the time we're finished!" Touma lamented, and not for the first time within the last two days.

Then there was the result of the test the few days before the festival itself. When he received the envelope containing the report of his new level, he eagerly ripped it open in front of Komoe-sensei.

What he had found made his jaw drop, with both Komoe and himself looking at each other's eyes as if to ask if they're reading this right.

[Kamijou Touma:

_Level_: **Undefined**]

Ultimately, the new machinery detected nothing from Touma, even after all the attacks he blocked. It did manage to state beyond reasonable doubt that Sogiita Gunha is a Level 5, considering the amount of something he gave off, and eventually they might change the rankings a bit.

A literal Level 0, managing to stop attacks from a Level 5; it's no surprise that Touma's own Level was changed then, even if it's practically the same as before. No longer ranked as the weakest, but by no means did he have a place among the higher Levels. His current label was more of a placeholder, until they run more tests and finally decides to just bite the bullet and throw him into a category and fix it later like they did with Gunha.

Really, some scientists can be such perfectionists they'd rather make a new label instead of admitting they're wrong in placing him somewhere he doesn't belong.

To be honest, Touma didn't really care about his level; what he really did care about was his allowance paid by Academy City being adjusted. Each student had some kind of scholarship fund paid weekly into their account, and depending on their levels the amount varies greatly.

It certainly was a good day when he found the amount he receives was tripled in the aftermath of the test, and without any other obligations like additional research participation being forced upon him. Apparently once other issues like paperwork was sorted out and he was scheduled into a study the amount he can receive will increase even further.

His old allowance was enough for one person to live if they do careful allocation, and enough to feed both Index and himself if he really cut back on the luxury goods. Now that seems to no longer be a problem as long as he don't overspend, and he celebrated by not having to go chase after last minute supermarket sales anymore by ordering expensive takeout.

Other things his change in Level never occurred to him; such as Aleister used the excuse 'we might not know exactly what is going on with Kamijou Touma, but in the end he can't steal Magic Side's knowledge and even if you gain anything from him it won't be our trade secrets' to let him continue to fight magicians.

Those are flimsy excuses, yes, but so was the original excuse 'Kamijou Touma is a Level 0, someone with no power and so allowed to cooperate with people of the Magic Side' when he managed to take down magicians. Apart from the Anglican Church and the Roman Catholic Church which was directly involved in his incidents, almost every other magic faction out there believed Kamijou did practically nothing and Index was the heroine that solved all the incidents before the Croce di Pietro was destroyed.

It certainly was more believable that a expert specialising in countering magic users, the _Index Librorum Prohibitum_, solved the incidents rather than a normal high school student. Ridovia Lorenzetti's plans have changed that somewhat, making the name Kamijou Touma stood out more to those on the Magic Side; something Aleister known would have happened eventually, and so changed nothing in the long run.

After all, within a few days a certain boy for a certain reason would be sent to Chioggia, Italy, and the results would get him unwanted attention. There was no point delaying the inevitable.

-][-

"Hmm? Why the long face, Kamijou-san?" A curious voice asked Touma as he left the rest of his classmates to meet up his parents (and Index) for lunch.

Touma stopped ruffling through his hair in stress and turned to look at the speaker. In a similar uniform he had seen Mikoto in a few days ago, Shokuhou Misaki's clothes are roughly the same with the exceptions of long pants instead of shorts, in addition to her usual gloves.

"What are you doing here, Shokuhou-san?" Touma asked.

"I'm scouting out the competition. We're your opponents this afternoon, and I want to see just what surprises you have in stall for us." Misaki said, taking a long look at the rest of Touma's class, many of them wilting in the exhaustion and the fact they lost another event.

"'We'?" Touma asked with a blank look.

"Didn't you see the schedule? Your school's opponent this afternoon is Tokiwadai Middle School." Misaki said pleasantly. While Misaki expected him to look surprised, she certainly didn't expect him to sag in despair and looked like he gave up on life.

"Fukou da…" It almost looked like the gloom from Touma is becoming visible. A direct confrontation against Mikoto's school? He already knew firsthand those ojou-samas would unleash a barrage of attacks that would put any other school to shame, back when he snuck into their match to investigate one of Oriana Thomson's shorthand originals.

Fighting them won't be called a match. It will be a one sided slaughter.

"I'm doomed…" Touma muttered, a image of a haughtily laughing Mikoto pointing a arcade coin at him, before firing it at full power.

"What's wrong? I know you're worried about losing to us, but isn't this over the top…?" Misaki said with one eyebrow raised. If it was anyone else she would have just read their mind and be done with it, but she found out the hard way that reading his mind is most definitely NOT a good idea.

"…" Touma glanced around him, noting that nobody else is listening in. He leaned in and asked "Can you keep this a secret?"

"What?"

"The thing is…" Touma outlined the events that lead up to them agreeing for a 'punishment game', with the winner allowed to do whatever they want to the loser.

"Oh, my…" Misaki shrunk away, a look of feigned shock in her eyes. "I never knew you were _this _desperate. Did you want to get your hands on Misaka that badly…?"

"How in the world did you end up in that conclusion!" Touma yelled out, before realising she said that in jest.

"My mistake then. I never knew you had _that kind_ of interests, picking a fight you'd definitely lose so you can be brutally tormented by a little girl like her…"

"Arrrrrgh!" Touma wanted to smash his head repeatedly into a nearby wall. "_It's not like that!_"

Why did he say all this to her? It's like a replay of the time he told Mikoto about the 2,000 yen being eaten by the vending machine. The same desperation in thinking maybe she can help, but only for it to turn out otherwise.

Did he have some weakness to trusting younger girls or something? He had trouble before with Index at times when she promised not to bite him but immediately renege on her words, not to mention being fooled by Agnese Sanctis in the incident with Orsola Aquinas too…

"Maybe." Misaki said with a mischievous smile. "Your unfathomable reason of thinking your school can beat a elite school like Tokiwadai, ranked in the top 5 schools in Academy City aside… Misaka does have that kind of tendencies to do _things_ like that."

"What?" Touma stopped his frantic attempt to convince Misaki, sure he heard something wrong.

"There was this one time when Misaka and Shirai was sent to clean the swimming pool on school campus," Misaki said in a conspiratorial whisper, sharing a bit of juicy gossip. "Some of Shirai's friends found the two in some sort of… play, I believe that word is used to describe what happens in that situation… where Mikoto was using her ability to stimulate the pain sensors in Shirai."

Touma gulped. It's like he was there, hearing the electricity crackle.

"Shirai screamed out in pain and exhilaration, and she asked for more and more. Misaka complied."

Is it just him, or is the sound of electricity getting louder?

"Now, I don't think her ability will work on you, but that doesn't mean she won't think of something else. I believe there are all sorts of items Shirai had ordered and snuck inside their dorm, and Mikoto have been putting them to good use on her kouhai…"

"STOP MAKING THINGS UP LIKE THAT, DAMN YOU!"

A bolt of lightning shot at Touma, one that he blocked on reflex. Turning around, he found a flustered Mikoto panting at the kind of things she heard Misaki saying.

Obviously that was her; her attacks on Touma knowing he can just stop it served to cut off the conversation, at least. Mikoto have more sense than to attack someone and injuring them in broad daylight, and in public too.

"Stop spreading rumours like that, Shokuhou! I most certainly didn't do anything like that!"

"What rumours? I'm just stating the possibilities that could happen to him after your wager is won." Misaki shrugged. "You'd have him helpless in your grasp and you're free to do whatever you want to him. Shirai would love that happening to her, won't she?"

"Stop suggesting I'm that kind of person." Mikoto said with a angry blush, although she stopped the lightning attacks. "Just because Kuroko like that kind of things doesn't mean I did do all that."

"And how did you know Shirai like that kind of things?" Touma's tone is suspicious, almost like he thought she found out first hand when they tried it.

"You ever had someone like her tackle you, declaring undying loyalty and then wants to be ravished?" Mikoto said coolly.

"Well, no…" Somehow, Kuroko going that far wasn't beyond imagination. Touma can easily accept it's not perversity on Mikoto's part but just solely because of Kuroko's action that forces Mikoto to react accordingly, which lead to misunderstandings by others not knowing the details.

"You might say that, but tell me, what do you plan to do once you win?" Misaki asked. "Have him take you out on a date? Force him to serve you for a entire day? Or something more sinister?"

"What? No!" Mikoto objected to Misaki's choices, her blush not receding even slightly. "I'd…"

Mikoto paused. What did she have planned to do with him when she win, anyway?

"Hey now, don't you think it's unfair I have to be treated that way? My class got quite a few injuries on the first day through no fault of their own, so by no means it's a accurate record of how good both sides are." Touma tried to argue. "Shouldn't there be some sort of handicap?"

"Tough luck." Mikoto said bluntly. "Besides, didn't you say you'll be steamrolling the opposite team? It's your own fault for not taking events into account."

"They were unforeseen events that sent them into hospital! How can they be predicted? I'm not a esper that have visions of the future here!" Touma said exasperatedly.

"Even without that, did you really think you can come out in the top 5 schools of Academy City?" Misaki asked curiously. "I know Misaka here call you a idiot, but not even I thought you'd be dumb enough to challenge us like that."

"Well, my reasoning was a bunch of little girls can't possibly beat high school students in terms of a festival that depends on physical abilities." Touma muttered to the side.

"This is Academy City. A place of espers. Tokiwadai is a place filled with the elite, everyone among us at least a Level 3." Misaki said unbelievingly. "I just don't see how you could have thought you can defeat us in points. The events depend just as much on ability as it does on physical side of things sometimes."

"Shokuhou, don't you know he don't place much focus on Levels?" Mikoto sighed. "Normally I'd agree with him that Levels don't matter. But really, even with his ability he can't possibly stand up against a entire team by himself."

"I'll have to disagree with you there." Misaki pointed out. "He might be able to defeat Tokiwadai by himself, the problem is in team events that won't get him enough points to beat us that way. Technically we'll still come out on top."

"What? That's…" Mikoto wanted to say 'impossible', but she had said the same when fighting Accelerator.

"How about this? Right now the situation is unfairly skewed in your favour, why don't we change the wager slightly?" Misaki said impishly.

"What do you have in mind?" Touma said warily. Misaki might mean no harm in all her teasing, but he still doesn't understand what she thinks at times.

Besides, he have a bad feeling about this.

"Instead of total ranking of our schools, let's base it on the outcome of our match instead. If you win, you get out of the punishment game."

"That's ridiculous! He can't just get out of it that easily!" Mikoto said hotly.

"Do you really have that little faith in our school, Misaka? I said he's powerful, but he won't be able to get enough points." Misaki waved airily. "Or do you know something I don't?"

Mikoto thought back to the first match, when he led his school to a victory against another school that had prepared much more than them and had better abilities. Sure, the difference this time is many times larger with Tokiwadai as his opponent, but still…

"Too risky. Over many games he might not be a threat but if it's one crucial game then he'll pull through." Mikoto stated confidently.

"It's not like I'll be able to do a punishment game to you even if I win." Touma begged. Maybe Misaki isn't so bad after all? "Come on Misaka, have some mercy."

"And to make it fair, if he loses he'll have to do a punishment game each for **both** of us." Misaki said as if as a afterthought.

"… What?" Both Mikoto and Touma stared at her.

"It was my idea. Surely I get something out of this?" Misaki said innocently. "Besides, something worse has to happen if you lose this bet."

"Hell no! No way am I letting you get your hands on him!" Mikoto snarled.

"I'll pass. I'd rather take my chances with ONE punishment game rather than getting into TWO." Touma nodded with absolute certainty.

He takes back what he thought about Misaki. And also anything good about ojou-samas from Tokiwadai.

"Come oooon. Do you even know what I'd do to you if you lost?" Misaki pouted.

"No, but I don't think I want to know." Touma shuddered.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." Misaki dragged him closer, his right arm trapped between her more developed chest.

"Hey…!" Both Touma and Mikoto said, though Touma was more in surprise and Mikoto was in shock and anger at Misaki's blatant show of her assets.

"I'm going to force you into dressing up as a maid, call you Touka, and sneak you into the School Gardens." Misaki whispered into Touma's ear. "Once inside, you will be forced to serve me and my clique on hands and knees, and ojou-samas who have little contact with members of the opposite sex will use you as they want for a entire day. You will pay for your insolence in challenging us with your body, and you will not be released until every last one of the fifty members I have under me had their fill of making you scream like the 'little girl' you call us in penance."

Touma's face went white at her words, then bright red and breathing heavily at the implications Misaki is suggesting; even if he knows intellectually most of that was definitely just teasing and knowing his luck all he would have is pain and agony.

"Then, to top everything off… I will make you declare undying loyalty to me, as you can never go back to how you were before, alone and away from others. You will be by my side and I will make you enjoy every last second of it."

Misaki caressed his face tenderly with her gloved hand, and Touma reached up, though not quite sure if he wanted to push her grasp away from him or (for some obscure and unknown reason) to pull her closer.

He definitely thanked Mikoto's intervention via a thunderbolt, however.

"What did you say to him?" Mikoto's temper is swiftly reaching critical point. Misaki being that close to him definitely rang the alarm bells in her head of being 'not good,' even if it was for other reasons than she thought.

"Just that it won't be too bad even if he loses to me. I'll just have him do some manual labour, that's all. Compared to you and your antics with Kuroko, he's probably safer with me." Misaki raised one hand as if to cover her smile, while letting go of Touma as he blocked the attack and stepping away.

"Hey, Touma! It's lunchtime and- Woah!" A deeper voice approached him was cut off in surprise.

The two Level 5s and the new 'Undefined' esper looked at the source of the voice, and found a man wearing casual clothes that froze in the act of waving at his son. Along with him is a young looking woman that would be comparable to Misaki in terms of a high-class lady, a girl with silvery hair dressed in a nun's habit holding a calico cat, and another woman that looked like Mikoto's slightly older sister in rich clothing but seemed juvenile wearing them.

The three teenagers stared at the approaching group, and their surprise was reflected back on the other group.

"…" Kamijou Touya stared at the two girls next to his son. "Another one?"

In response, a black aura momentarily flared from Kamijou Shiina as she remembered Touya's current 'problem' that is Misaka Misuzu.

"Ara ara, it looks like Mikoto has some competition!" Misuzu smirked, not letting go of the chance to prod her daughter further.

"We're not like that, mum!" Mikoto retorted hotly, sparks flying here and there involuntarily.

"'Mum'?" Misaki looked incredulously over at Misuzu. "Wait, you're Mikoto's _mother_?"

"It's not that much of a surprise, is it? Touma's mother looks fairly young too." Index pointed out, though her earlier point of how so many women around Touma all looked exceedingly young for their age still stands.

"Kamijou-san's mother?" Misaki looked at Shiina with astonishment. "I find it hard to believe."

"If you think that's bad, you've obviously never met Komoe-sensei." Touma snarked. Seeing Misaki still staring at the group in front of her, he placed his right hand onto the top of Misaki's head and leaned in to whisper: "Don't read their minds, okay?"

Unspoken was a warning that he would not forgive her if she tries something to do with his – or Mikoto's – family.

"And whatever you do, NEVER read Index's mind." Touma emphasized how much of a Bad Idea it would be to venture into Index's head. He still hasn't forgotten about Yamisaka Ouma during the last day of summer vacation. "Not even I'll be able to save you if you try."

Misaki turned to look questioningly at Touma at his implication the nun was incredibly dangerous, only to find him being absolutely serious in his claim. She nodded, since if there's one person out there that would make her regret reading his or her mind, then there are probably others out there.

"Are we perhaps interrupting something?" Misuzu soughed to get their attention, and placed one hand to her mouth to conceal mock surprise at how apparently close Misaki and Touma is. "Really now, I didn't think Mikoto had it in her. Going after another girl's man, oh tou-san will be shocked when he hears about this-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" More electricity was given out, and the way Mikoto said it was more convincing than Touma's same words earlier.

If Mikoto's face wasn't bright red, anyway.

"I'm Shokuhou Misaki, pleased to meet you all." Misaki said with a smile. Pleasantries were exchanged with the various adults and her, while Index only spared a moment to mention her full name before chomping down on Touma.

For reasons not known to him, as usual.

"I'll leave you two to your lunch with your family." Misaki politely declined the invitation to stay with them. "I wouldn't want to interrupt."

She'd already given enough 'motivation' to Mikoto to go after Touma at this point, and it appears Misuzu's teasing would prod Mikoto into doing something eventually.

And as a parting shot:

"I'm looking forward to the result of the match between our schools, Kamijou Touma." Misaki waved cheerfully as she left. "And especially when we win and you have to serve both Misaka and myself too."

With a smirk on her face, Misaki left Touma as he objected and said he never agreed to her deal. Then he decided to quickly explain things to his parents so they won't misunderstand things, and to ward off Index's bared fangs.

It certainly didn't help that somehow Mikoto got the idea he doesn't really mind losing to Misaki. The Queen of Tokiwadai relished the fact that Mikoto had fell for it hook, line and sinker, and with a few more moves she'd be able to get the Railgun pursuing Touma.

It was definitely worth the façade of being interested in Touma, seeing the look on both his and Mikoto's face.

-][-

-][-

"Siiiigh…" Touma met back up with the class at their next event. The lunch was good, however Mikoto's death glare at times was disconcerting.

Things spiralled out of control as he was teased by the adults without reprieve, with Touya and Shiina somehow found out about his wager with Mikoto on the first day when he hadn't seen them. He was spared 'the talk' due to the company they kept, but both of his parents seem to enjoy making fun of him and his 'conquests'.

It reminded them of their own high school days, it seemed.

Misuzu seemed to have fun joking around with Mikoto, saying he better take responsibility after all he has done with Mikoto. Judging from the look on Mikoto's face, she _really_ didn't like the idea of being with him.

If only he knew what she really thought.

"What's with the long face, Kami-yan?" Aogami said, starting to warm up.

In contrast with other members looking like the walking dead, Aogami can only be described as 'enthusiastic'.

"We're facing a entire school of Level 3 or higher espers, and we're going to be barraged with attacks." Touma deadpanned. "How could I not be worried?"

"Look on the bright side!" Aogami said, raising one fist into the air. "This is a perfect opportunity for us to capture a maiden's heart as we bravely endure any and all attacks that come our way! This is the time where we valiantly overcome all odds and _win_, securing the love of those that is not a overly muscled bald man!"

The revelation of who Aomagi's admirer was, from the first event a few days ago must have left a scar in his heart. Even the guy that has a wide range of accepted targets draw the line somewhere.

"Sheesh, Kami-yan, where have your sense of adventure gone?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu said leisurely from where he stood. "Have you been henpecked by your girlfriend already?"

"We're not like that." Touma said, knowing it didn't matter one iota what he said; it's already widely accepted he had girls after him, and only Touma's class pitied him (albeit only very slightly) as they heard about how much trouble he was in.

Then again, things like being chased by mobs is a fair price for two girlfriends in their eyes.

"Are you even capable of competing right now? You were pretty badly hurt a few days ago." Touma asked Motoharu worriedly. The burns had looked pretty nasty, thanks to the magically heated wire fence Motoharu was climbing back then.

"Don't worry about it Kami-yan." Motoharu said lazily. Earlier Motoharu gave the excuse if he sat out of the festival his cover will be blown as a spy working against magicians, as they figure out he was hurt during the fight against Oriana on the first day, so he had to act as if he missed the first day due to a combination of minor injuries and delinquency.

It might not fool the major factions like the Roman Catholic Church, but it should be enough to get the various other magic cabals off his back. Every little bit count in his profession.

"By the way…" Motoharu said in a stage whisper. "I've heard about your 'wager' with the Railgun and Queen of Tokiwadai. It seems like the winner can do _anything_ to the loser, huh?"

"Eeeeeh!" Aogami glared at the 'unfortunate' classmate of his. Several other classmates also overheard.

Touma shot a look towards Motoharu that said '_How could you do this to me, you traitor!_', to which Motoharu returned a '_I'm the back-stabber; what did you expect?_' look.

"Look, that was before we changed the deal. The point difference was so large that now it turned out if I win this next match I escape any _punishment_," Touma placed heavy emphasis on the word, "and if I lose I suffer twice as much as before. I don't get anything out of this."

It certainly won't do if they hear about he's doomed to be the plaything of Mikoto after the sports festival is over. He had to portray things like there's really nothing good will happen, or else there will likely be consequences.

"Really now…" Motoharu said in a suggestive voice. "So basically we're in a position where if you make a comeback here you lose any kind of 'alone time' with two incredibly hot girls at once? I'm impressed, Kami-yan. You knew we'd have no chance of winning a event, and you managed to fool the other two into agreeing into giving you 'special treatment' if they win. You crafty bastard, you."

"Wait, what?" Touma's jaw dropped at how Motoharu's interpreting this. "That's not how it is!"

"Oh ho… so that's what you have planned, is it?" Came Fukiyose Seiri's voice, one thinly veiling the contempt behind it. Touma turned, to find his classmate with eyes blazing in annoyance in what Touma have supposedly wrought to his advantage.

"Well too bad. You're mistaken to think it'll work after we hear about this. We are going to **win**, and we are going to make sure you're the one behind our success." Seiri said frostily.

"Wait, I don't mind winning, but I really don't think I'm going to like what you're going to suggest here…" Touma gulped, some sort of premonition telling him if he doesn't run NOW he will be in a world of hurt.

"Too bad." Seiri repeated, clamping one hand onto his arm. "You're coming with me. I've got a plan that'll practically guarantee us victory. Consider it a honour that you'll go down in history as the one who single-handedly is responsible for the biggest turnaround this year."

_Waaaaait!_ Touma's cry for help went largely unanswered by his classmates as he was dragged away.

"Sorry, Kami-yan! I might support your conquests, but not when it clashes with my own plans!" Aogami shouted behind them. If they lost then his 'Win spectacularly and steal the heart of girl/s on the opposing team' will go up in smoke, so better to let Fukiyose handle this one.

Motoharu on the other hand chuckled in satisfaction as he saw how things turned out.

-][-

-][-

Mikoto reached the newly fixed battlefield at Touma's school, joining the rest of her classmates. With almost indecent haste the place was fixed up compared to what she remembered the place was like, but then with Academy City's technology that wasn't impossible.

The event this time, surprisingly enough, was another 'Wrench Pole' battle, like the one she saw in the first event Touma's school participated in. Poles seven metres high are placed vertically, one for each class as the entire school faces off against one another. For fairness, the percentage of poles left standing from the ones originally placed will count, not the number of poles knocked down. That meant Tokiwadai will have to push down more poles in order to get the same effect as if one of their own poles are knocked down, but considering the power difference between the two sides the organizers felt it was not much of a handicap.

Considering how this is a festival lasting for seven days, and ostensibly there was the excuse of 'collecting data during massive conflicts between espers', doing the same events again is not unheard of. Having one side already done it once only serves to even the odds, as with prior experience knowing what will work in such a event might help against superior firepower.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko teleported next to her. "Oh, Onee-sama, I'm so glad to be finally free from the restraints of my recent injury, let me celebrate by showing my devotion to you-"

"You can do that without a tackling hug, thanks." Mikoto side-stepped Kuroko's attempt to glomp her, being too used to her antics by this point.

"Why are you so cold all of a sudden? Kuroko here have been weeping at the period where we were separated from one another… Don't tell me you found someone else?" Kuroko said that last bit in horror.

Mikoto held back on the urge to just zap her roommate. Kuroko did indeed just heal recently, and showing that kind of disciplinary action in front of everyone will only fuel the rumours of the… 'relationship'… they have with one another that Misaki is shamelessly saying they have. Best to just ignore her for now.

Mikoto glanced at their opponents, somewhat glad that she won't be facing the same kind of determination she saw Touma's school had when they last did this event.

What she saw made her blink, sure it has to be some kind of illusion.

While it wasn't the same kind of atmosphere of those standing on the battlefield in the Sengoku era like she saw back on the first day, the determination to win was just as fierce. Tainted in their resolve was some of dark accusation, directed at one person they have placed at the forefront of their formation:

Kamijou Touma.

He looked like he was thrown into a washing machine and then violently ejected out, but behind that look of someone who was unjustly punished there is also determination to win. With his right arm outstretched to one side and gripped rightly, he looked for all intents and purposes like a general commanding his army, ready to unleash bloody carnage onto their opponents.

_W-what the hell is going on here! Is he really scared of what I would do to him or something? Just what did Shokuhou say to him!_ Mikoto panicked slightly as she saw the forces lined up in front of her. Kuroko narrowed her eyes, seeing that once again her beloved Onee-sama have eyes only for her idiot.

Next to her, her classmates were subdued and lacked the feeling of superiority they had against other schools. The noticeable 'noblewoman's laugh' from them was toned down, if not gone completely, as they looked upon their foes.

This wasn't going to be a one-sided slaughter like the other matches, it seemed. Quite a few of the older girls smiled like a predator, almost glad their prey will put up a fight before being struck down. The younger ones tensed with the nervousness they have seldom faced before, subconsciously knowing this will be a serious battle.

None of them knew that all this was stemming from the words of Tsuchimikado Motoharu, spreading word of the 'reward' awaiting Touma if they lost. The young men reacted with predictable indignant fury, that the 'lucky bastard' once again got into something that all of them envied and swore to win just to spite him.

The young women on the other hand seemed to misunderstood Touma to be a womaniser of the worst kind, toying with not one but TWO others at once. Whatever pity they had for his misfortune was buried in their incensed purpose to ensure he does NOT get what he planned on obtaining.

Sure, this was one misconception that would not last the month with how Touma normally act in front of others, but it definitely was enough motivation for one match. The fact that knowing Touma's luck with girls, the misconception would clear up quickly was one reason why Motoharu was confident he can just throw his friend into the lion's den, so to speak.

The boy's opinions, however, Motoharu gave up on trying to salvage that after the rumours of him dating a Level 5 was leaked out. Not even bottling up the 'Kami-yan disease' and handing them out would be enough to appease the masses, for it will only remind them of how the original user's legacy taunted them in that they can never match his conquests.

With the signal for starting echoing, the battle commenced.

-][-

"Uwoooooh!" Touma shouted as he charged, sure agreeing to Fukiyose's plan was a very bad move back then.

He wasn't mistaken.

A full third of the projectiles was aimed directly at him, with the girls of Tokiwadai knowing full well what Touma might be capable off. Fire, ice, wind, bullets of all sorts of elements was directed at him, the ones that missed him causing large shock waves that blew anyone within several metres backwards before the wind or telekinesis laced into the attacks saved them from serious injury.

After the first volley, everyone realised standing close to Touma is a VERY Bad Idea. Even if his right hand can negate attacks, there was just no way he can protect anyone else as it is.

Like a berserker, Touma continued his charge. With each bullet that came after him, his arm sped to intercept it in quick and sudden movements. With reflexes honed from constant attacks towards him, bullets was negated and dodged as Touma weaved in and out, the distance of eighty metres between the two sides slowly decreasing.

"What the hell is he!" One irritated girl with brown hair growled, sending a water bullet many times larger than normal size with the help of classmates towards the indomitable juggernaut.

The plan of the bullet breaking apart before reaching him and showing him with its contents was thwarted with a simple wave of his hand, his pace not even slowed. Cheers went up from the sidelines as Touma weathered the attacks continuously, heading straight into the heart of the enemy lines.

What was even more surprising was not many other people from his side was running to support him, or even to try and score. There was a few attempts, but even from this distance it was apparent they weren't serious and is just seeing the accuracy of their enemy's firepower. The ojous of Tokiwadai wanted to think it's because they are completely suppressed by the attacks and too busy defending their poles, but it felt wrong for them to send just one man to challenge the (currently) second strongest school in the city.

And what's even more irritating was he's actually winning.

With all the extra fights he had been through since the rumours of him and his relationship with Misaki and Mikoto spread, Touma was in almost constant danger. Nothing life-threatening, but he certainly had to rely on his wits and skill to survive against people trying to beat him to a pulp. It stemmed from jealous people at the love life he supposedly is enjoying, and those that wanted to test their skills against him when he is rumoured to be able to match even a Level 5; the reasons for coming after him are varied to say the least. Running was one option that ended up being inefficient, so at times he had to fight.

And in his fights, he learned. From constant exposure to dangerous attacks, his reflexes, already honed in whatever fights he had gotten into before his memory loss, sharpened further.

With experience, he learned the best way to conserve energy to fight multiple opponents. He learned when best to fight, when to flee.

Now, those experiences are put to the test.

He had ran half way across the distance between the two, and there didn't seem to be even a single scratch on him by this point. With the exception of some supporting fire helping the runners of Tokiwadai against their opponent's efforts that's mostly focused on defence, over half of the attacks are now directed towards Kamijou Touma.

As it is now, Touma spent more time negating incoming attacks instead of dodging, due to the sheer volume of them if nothing else. Touma's pace slowed to that of a brisk walk, unlike his breakneck charge from earlier. With the shortening distance, the attacks were getting more and more accurate.

Amazingly, he is still managing to move forward despite the resistance, the sound of glass cracking that accompanying his negation sounding a continous irregular staccato pattern. At this distance many of the attackers can see the determined face he has as he approached, and more than a few first-year students participating in the Daihasei Festival as members of Tokiwadai was cowed when faced with the iron will for success that Touma is exhibiting.

The earth trembled as the ground was broken up, showing fissures that would soon end up as a ledge that would stop Touma from being able to continue. Placing his right hand down onto the ground as he leaned down to avoid another strike of wind, the fissures abruptly stopped expanding and he ran over the ground before it can be raised and force him to turn around.

This time, instead of trying to aim for his person spheres of fire smashed into the ground in front of him, trying to force him to stop of his own accord. Staring at the flames unflinchingly, Touma leapt high across the obstacle, feeling the hot air on his skin and soared past the fire, looking like this was nothing more than a high jump exercise in a class. Without paying attention to surprised gasps from both the ojous responsible for the attack and from the spectators, he fell down in time to land on the back end of another bullet as it flew past him.

With physical contact the bullet exploded, softening his landing with the first layer of telekinetic shell as he took care to keep his right hand away from it. The lightning left inside tried to follow after the flow of the force, to shock him or at least paralyze his limbs; but his long practise with dealing with Mikoto made sure it did no harm with one sweep of his right arm as he spun on his way down.

_Just 25 metres left to go_.

Touma continued to race forward, too focused on keeping track of the bullet hell he found himself in than hearing the support and cheers the excited crowd is shouting. In front of him is one of the poles, and afraid of hitting their own targets or harming allies with friendly fire the attacks will be much more restricted once he got close enough. If he reaches the poles and run along the enemy formation on close distance, he will be nigh unstoppable.

After all, if concentrated fire from the majority of the Tokiwadai cannot stop him, what can vastly reduced volume of attacks do to him when he's well practiced in dodging?

Unfortunately, something will obviously come around to stop the best-case scenario Touma's side have planned. It's almost like whatever divine entity that exists out there takes a perverse pleasure in watching Touma not succeeding.

Said something happens to be a violent flow of electricity from his right, eclipsing all other attacks so far and swallowing up the various rain of attacks in its metres wide torrent. Touma reached out his right hand and let it act as a lightning rod, and once again his body withstood a attack from the 3rd strongest of Academy City and let it washed over him like nothing.

The camera crew from the various channels yelled in surprise as their gear sparked, the images fizzled out briefly before refocusing on the event before them.

Walking in slow, deliberate steps towards Kamijou Touma is Misaka Mikoto, who are also known as the Railgun, the Ace of Tokiwadai, and contested girlfriend of the boy standing in front of her. With a irritated look on her face and lightning wreathed around her, nobody else was foolish enough to interrupt the two of them with a attack on Touma as they stared each other down.

"You." Mikoto scowled. "You sure have some guts, trying a head on assault like this."

The only reason she hadn't attacked earlier was simple; with her power, she was more likely to affect her allies than her opponents. In such events all she would normally be the one on the offence, let the Queen handle the defence and her power will be directed at her opponents far away from the rest of Tokiwadai and defending herself.

However, with what happened between Shokuhou and Touma earlier, Mikoto thought it was prudent to stay behind in defence. That idea paid off when she saw him running towards them alone, and unable to be stopped by her classmates.

If she wasn't here, he probably would have reached the poles while she's bogged down fighting his entire school using limited effort in trying not to step into 'overkill' territory as she tended to do against him. That would have been bad.

"Please, don't mention the word 'guts'." Touma said, momentarily shifting his gaze to the other ojou-samas looking at the two of them to evaluate their threat, before looking back at Mikoto. "I've had enough of that word from Sogiita Gunha already."

"The Seventh Level 5." Mikoto's scowl deepened. "You never try your best unless you have to, don't you? You weren't even trying half as hard as you are now a few days back against him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Touma ignored the stunned and animated whisperings of the other girls as they heard about his run-in with Gunha. He was curious in how she knew about his meeting with Gunha, but that can come later. "Besides, I have more things on the line here compared to when I faced him. This concerns my continued purity, after all."

"Huh?" Mikoto said, not quite knowing what he is on about.

"I really don't want to think about what you would do to me if I lose this match. I'm sure Shirai enjoys that kind of attention, but let me say that even as a normal guy interested in the opposite gender, some of the things you two get up to together would be too much for me I think-"

BOOM!

Without warning, a thunderbolt shot from Mikoto's forehead and negated by Touma's right hand as it came up of its own accord.

"Just what kind of things have you been imagining us doing?" Mikoto said between clenched teeth, as she's filled with rage that she's not quite sure who to aim it at: The idiot in front of her, Kuroko, or Shokuhou?

"The kind of things that would 'put shoujo manga to shame', paraphrasing your own words." Touma said dryly, reminding her of the conversation they had after she zapped a certain vending machine out of 2,000 yen worth of drinks. "So if you don't mind, please let me through."

"I don't think so." Mikoto said, gathering crackling electricity in her hands. "That load of rubbish about what I'd do to you aside, I can't just let you pass in a event like this."

"This is a sporting event right? Then all I have to do is get past you, and you'll have to stop." Touma noted. "It's not like you can just indiscriminately attack all around you, not when you have your classmates with you."

Mikoto widened her eyes as he said that, finally taking her gaze off of Touma and looking behind him. He was the only one from his team here because they planned on having him fight her all along! So his allies won't be dragged in, and they can come in and mop them all up after being weakened by Mikoto's own attacks. She can't just go all out then.

On the other hand, if she doesn't… he will be able to run past her, and this 'duel' of sorts will be his win. For the first time since they fought, he actively planned for his success.

"By the way… in the old days, you went all out at me and I just stood there and take everything without attacking back, isn't that right?" Touma asked, remembering Mikoto's words back at the vending machine since his own memories are severely lacking in this part. "Do you think you can handle it when I do more than just stood there and take it all? Step aside, if you don't think you can do it."

One step.

Touma stepped forward a single time, and Mikoto involuntarily stepped back once. Whether it is because of apprehension, or because of awe, who can say?

The distance between them is roughly ten metres. Beyond Mikoto, is approximately another ten metres before the pole that's guarded by five girls, all of them standing their ground but trembled once when Touma looked past Mikoto and looked at his destination.

"Here I come, Misaka." Touma said, looking directly into her eyes. "Stop me if you can. Leave if you can't. Either way, I'll be giving it my best shot.

"To victory!" Touma roared. And then he charged.

Seconds later, a flash of lightning temporarily blinded everyone else present.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 9*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yes, I know this is a cliffhanger. I had planned on making this entire match a single chapter, but it got kind of long. I'm splitting this into two parts and making more adjustments to the second half of this match, so see you next time.

Oh, and if anyone have questions/comments/suggestions, feel free to say them in a review. I'm willing to listen to new ideas and may incorporate them into my story if I really like it, provided they are said in a polite manner.

If anyone wants to flame/insult me, then at least do me the favour of saying where/why you thought my writing needs improving, and tell me how to fix it. That's more likely to change the story into something you're willing to read than insults alone.


	11. Infatuation

_Chapter 10 – Infatuation_

-][-

"Here I come, Misaka." Touma's voice came through across the hidden microphone. "Stop me if you can. Leave if you can't. Either way, I'll be giving it my best shot.

"To victory!"

With that roar, Tsuchimikado Motoharu allowed himself to smile widely. With telepathy used in their last Wrench Pole battle, they already know it's capable of reaching all the way to the other side as they communicated with others to give instructions on the timing of attack and such things.

However, since it doesn't work on Touma they made do with a hidden microphone. Nobody was really surprised that Motoharu had this kind of things, as being a member of the 'Idiot Trio' of the class him spending more effort on things that's not classwork was almost expected.

Not having telepathy with Touma however was a serious blow, as with that flash of electricity the microphone that was already shaky from Mikoto's earlier attack finally gave out due to over exposure to her power.

With a telepath helping her, Fukiyose sent a message over to him:

['_How did Kamijou do in his part?_']

['_Everything is going just as planned._'] Motoharu thought back. ['_And preparations on your end?_']

['_It took a while, but we've managed to coordinate the remaining telepathy users properly now. A few people were shaken by the earlier barrage, but they should be fine_.']

['_Excellent_.'] Motoharu's sunglasses shined ominously under the sun. ['_Then let us initiate Phase 2_.']

-][-

On the other end, Misaki used her ability to show the confrontation between Touma and Mikoto to the rest of Tokiwadai students that didn't have a good vantage point. If nothing else, she needs to make sure they don't hit their own teammates, and to tell people to get out of the way unless they want to be fried by Mikoto's attacks.

She was also coordinating the combined attacks from her clique earlier trying to shoot him down, but he managed to amaze her in his ability to break through.

_Goodness me_. Misaki thought. She gulped as she replayed in her own mind that jump of his above the flames, his subsequent landing and his ease in stopping a electric bullet on the way down. _At this rate even __**I**__ might end up falling for him_.

A thought echoed by a number of the girls she currently has a mental connection to, it seemed. A opponent he might be, that doesn't mean his deeds weren't impressive. Not many of them were sure if Mikoto can achieve the same thing, if forced to only dodge and defend.

With many of Tokiwadai's students focusing more on the spectacle in front of them as Mikoto dropped a thunderclap and summoned a wall of iron sand to try and stop Touma, only a few saw the blue haired boy running towards them, trying for stealth but unfortunately failing.

Aogami Pierce have entered the fray, and his speed surpassed that of Touma's he closed in onto Tokiwadai's territory.

"We have a problem!" Misaki yelled. She recognised him as one of Touma's friends, one of the two she ran into on that day she made the mistake of reading Kamijou's mind. Chances are he'll be as much as a threat as Touma is if given the opportunity.

['_Fire at will!_'] Misaki ordered her followers. Moments later Misaki cursed whoever crafted this stratagem on the opposing side.

Mikoto's fight against Touma was predictably fierce, and the battle prevented some of them from taking a shot at the approaching enemy. Judging from his path of running, only a third of the Tokiwadai students would be able to accurately hit the blue-haired teen without Touma and Mikoto's fight getting in the way of their projectile. The few attacks launched at him currently might as well be standing still with the absurd ease he seems to be dodging them like a ballet dancer.

More people might have been able to be used to attack, but unfortunately coordination was not likely. With their overwhelming firepower compared to most schools, all that was needed was the various cliques choosing a target and the game was completed if the match was a head-on clash, their unfortunate opponents bowing to Tokiwadai's superior ranged attacks. Cooperation of the entire school as a whole wasn't necessary to defeat their opponents normally, unless it was against other elite schools. That might have been one reason why they lost to Nagatenjouki Academy last year, with the various politicking between cliques impeding cooperation at critical moments.

And unfortunately, Misaki can't just take over them all and have them operate under her control. Sure it will increase efficiency, but there was also the problem of ethics… and high chance of being caught as the entire match is on television.

Therefore Misaki went for the next best option.

['_This is Shokuhou Misaki, sending a emergency message to everyone_.'] Misaki gave everyone a feeling of urgency she felt. This is not so much actively controlling them but to just let them feel the same as she did.

['_Kamijou Touma is merely a decoy! Leave him to the Railgun, and focus all attacks on the blue-haired boy approaching. Hold nothing back!_']

A few more tentative attacks followed Misaki's clique's own, and were just as easily dodged by Aogami like the ones before. With proof that the new intruder is indeed a threat, the rest opened the equivalent of full salvos towards Aogami.

There's no way they are making the same mistake of taking just one person lightly, not after Kamijou Touma almost managed to breach their defences. One of their two Level 5s can barely hold him back as it is, and if the reinforcement is anything like him it won't be good.

With their supporting fire now directed towards Aogami, the few runners trying to pierce the defences of Touma's side was swiftly repelled, and forced to retreat and defending against incoming telekinetic strikes while doing so. Looking back to see the cause for the loss of their support, they found another person is doing the same thing Kamijou did in overcoming the attacks and their shock ended up as their undoing; with their movement slowed momentarily, it was just enough for incoming attacks to hit them as they are knocked back and forced to retreat.

With a finesse Touma's dodging didn't have, Aogami reached the half way point between the two sides faster than the young man currently locked in a cage of lightning and iron sand. With the shattering of the cage almost like a signal, more volleys of projectiles soared over the fight between Mikoto and Touma, travelling in a arc instead of a straight line.

It took more effort and control to do than just launching them in a straight line, not to mention the slower speed in firing rate, but they needed the additional fire power desperately. The feat of someone single-handedly breaking through being repeated would make them the laughing stock of the entire city, losing to a no-name school like this!

Despite the extra attacks, Aogami Pierce wove in and out without taking a single hit. He had to jump back here and there to reduce certain hits to only a grazing shot, but his speed was undiminished and his confident smile suggested he can do this all day.

-][-

['_Aogami have successfully drawn their fire_.'] A telepath reported.

['_The Railgun is still busy with Kamijou… he's actually pretty good at acting, huh…_']

['_Preparations are complete!_']

['_Perfect._'] Motoharu had a urge to laugh evilly for some reason. He needs a vacation from the Dark Side of Academy City at this rate.

['_Initiate Phase 3. Take them down._']

-][-

"**UWOOOOH!**" A battlecry came out from the other end, much to surprise of Tokiwadai students. With all their attention focused on the two that's looking like a lone hero trying to surmount overwhelming odds, they had forgotten about the others on the opposing end.

A wave of about thirty students charged out, mostly the captains of various sports clubs and those who are confident in their ability, whether it is esper or physical. After careful selection, only the best among their school was chosen to charge head on into certain danger, not just to minimise the losses but also to give the illusion every one of them is capable of similar feats as the first two have demonstrated.

And leading them is Tsuchimikado Motoharu, his sunglasses and jewellery glinting under the sun.

With Aogami still making headway into the left side of Tokiwadai's defences in spite of the sheer power assembled to strike him down, and Touma weathering the rapid thunderbolts that fired one after another without pause from Mikoto near the centre, the third wave trying to break through the right side was most definitely a problem. Lessening the pressure on the other two would most likely let them through, but if they don't they can only stand and watch as their opponent demolish their poles.

Truly, caught between a rock and a hard place.

The telekinesis attacks fired from the other side does not help Tokiwadai's position, as while with the many craters blown into the ground the dust shows the normally invisible force clearly, every shot used to defending against them was one shot less to be able to strike down the invading forces. Then again, letting the incoming shots collide with their own forces is not a option, since if their own gunners are taken out it would be all over.

Under the heavy assault by the rest of Touma's school who dedicated themselves to help shooting suppressing fire, the Tokiwadai students are forced to defend against the attacks. Aogami's obstacles lessened and with a burst of speed he charged, taking advantage of the drop in attacks and Touma did the same, ignoring the façade he had earlier of being pushed back. In spite of the amount of attacks Mikoto is throwing around, he ran forward slapping away attacks like they were minor annoyances and looked like he will make it through without much problem.

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately, from Touma's point of view), Misaki's counter-plan came into action by this point.

-][-

['_Shirai Kuroko._'] Misaki communicated to Mikoto's roommate, as soon as the third wave charged out from the other side. ['_I want you to take Misaka and teleport to the other team's side. Take down all their poles as soon as possible, and break their morale._']

['_Why?_'] Kuroko's reply was suspicious. ['_Why should I listen to you? I know it is a bad idea to interrupt Onee-sama when she's in a duel like this._']

['_Because if you don't we will be overwhelmed_.'] Misaki said succinctly. She doesn't have time for this right now. ['_Look, I didn't want to reveal her secrets, but haven't you thought it was strange she's so enthusiastic about her current duel with Kamijou right now?_']

['_What?_'] Kuroko knew most likely it is a trick, but she can't take the risk of ignoring of something _he_ is involved with.

['_The winner gets to do __whatever__ they want to the loser after this match. Do you think you can handle it that once we lose your 'Onee-sama' would submit to whatever fiendish plans he has waiting for her?_']

"WHAAAAAT!" Kuroko yelled, just in time for a explosion to collide close to their side as the bombardments from the telekinesis attacks struck.

['_You heard me the first time_.'] Misaki's mental voice had a touch of amusement to it, despite the urgency. ['_Come to think of it, you were always on the receiving end of the punishment, weren't you? Maybe Misaka have gotten tired of the same thing after a while, and wanted a taste of being on the receiving end of things for once? I believe you can understand the pleasure of being dominated by the one you love, so is it really that much of a stretch Mikoto would seek that? And the fact she chose Kamijou, and not you, to be the hand that performs the act…_']

"AAAAAARRRGH!" Kuroko heard something snap in her head, and she vanished. The telepathy connection was snapped with the teleportation, and Misaki smiled as she managed to salvage the situation.

"One down. Two to go."

-][-

Mikoto flinched as Touma rushed closer, right hand outstretched. All thunder vanished from the surface of her body, as thoughts of fight and flight warred within her.

That gave Kuroko the perfect opportunity to teleport in without being electrocuted, and then vanish with the Ace.

"Wha…" Touma looked surprised at the turn of events, but he was prevented from thinking further as fire surged around him, encasing him into a dome. The heat was intense, and he felt difficulty in breathing under the flames that surrounded him.

The oxygen within the dome is used to fuel the flames, leaving little for him to breathe in. It appears whoever is responsible for this is trying to make him unconscious by cutting off air for him to breathe, rather than trying to cook him alive.

With a desperate leap, he touched the edge of the dome and heard the familiar 'Crack!' that comes alone with negating abilities; and then had to roll on the ground to prevent a water hammer colliding into his torso.

"We'll be your opponents now, Kamijou Touma." A voice told him as he got back up to his feet.

Looking up, a red haired girl with a ball of flame in her hand glared at him, accompanied with five other girls. There was something about her, and the timid black-haired girl with round glasses on the edge that seemed familiar.

"… Akiha? Fuuko?" Touma hazarded a guess.

"Your onslaught stops right here!" Akiha bellowed imperiously. Wind ripped apart where he stood as he jumped back, and more projectiles followed his path.

He tried to run around them, but having six girls keeping track of his every move in wide open space doesn't really give him much options. Compared to the waves of attacks from before, they can't really miss at this range. This resulted in him being pinned down and forced to focus his efforts on blocking attacks rather than charging through, while not daring to retreat too far unless he want to be shot at by everyone again but unable to move closer to push down any poles.

He considered his chance of just forcing his way past the girls. Sure, it's not impossible, but taking all these hits to just bring down one pole didn't seem like a fair trade.

He should have just burst past Mikoto back then instead of keeping her busy. They still had the illusion of invincibility on their side back then at least.

In theory, it didn't seem like a good idea to put all their eggs in one basket and let Kamijou single-handedly take down Tokiwadai; if he was the one taken down instead, they're all doomed as renewed volleys will rip through them after their target was eliminated. That's why they changed the plan to a multi-pronged attack. Ironically, the original plan might have worked better in hindsight.

['_Kamijou Touma is pinned down, even if not eliminated. Everyone, take down the rabble approaching while I handle the blue-haired one with a few other people._']

With echoes of affirmation from other Tokiwadai students, Motoharu's group came under heavy fire. Cries of surprise came from a few that was hit and blown back, but the majority continued to valiantly run forward in spite of the harshness it entailed. They dodged and countered against the attacks with their own ability, like blasting down shots or withstanding a hit or two, but it was obvious they cannot hold out much longer.

['_We need backup! Cover us, now!_'] One person said urgently back to their supporters via the telepathy link, seconds before a ball of ice collided into his belly and knock him flying backwards. With Touma now being held back by comparatively less flashy attacks and Aogami supposedly going head to head against Shokuhou, they now faced the might of Tokiwadai in nearly its entirety like Touma had done. Bullets rained down upon them like battlefields of old when armies clashed head on and arrows filled the sky; Motoharu's team is now in a dire situation.

Dust rose up from the ground, covering Motoharu's group from sight and the cloud threatened to cover the entirety of Tokiwadai's area. They used the same trick in their first match, and the situation was bad enough that they are willing to try this anyway. Using the cover of the dust that the craters conveniently supplied, they will attempt to try and then push down the poles as their opponents' view is obscured.

As predicted, their last ditch effort came to naught. Two wind-using espers alone blew away their cover like it was nothing and knocking them off their feet. The resulting barrage that followed, even with the protective casing around the attacks, floored anyone left standing.

Motoharu almost reached the other end despite being struck several times, but ultimately fell as he ran into a invisible wall of telekinesis someone put up in front of him. Dazed, he joined his comrades in unconsciousness with a headshot accurately taking him out.

-][-

Aogami slowed down as the beauty he saw with Touma a while back approached him, signalling others to leave him to her and go take down the group approaching. While Misaki is off limits in his own eyes as he doesn't go after girls of his friends, the various other girls seem to be fair game.

Especially the one with dark hair tied in a ponytail and a fancy hairclip attached. That one pushed all sorts of fetish buttons he had.

"Well, _hello_ ladies." Aogami gave a slight bow. "My name is-"

"Save it for someone that cares." One of the four with Misaki growled. "All we want right now is for you to end up on a stretcher at the infirmary. You've mocked Tokiwadai's pride trying to trample over us without even using your ability; at least that Kamijou guy respected us enough to fight seriously, not treat this frivolously and seeing this as a game like you are!"

"But-"

"No buts." Electricity started to spark around her. While she might not be Mikoto, a Electromaster above level 3 can still deal quite a bit of damage. "Shokuhou-sama, may we?"

"Do as you wish with him. Just don't hurt him _too_ much; he's still a friend of Kamijou's and I don't want to explain to him why I allowed his friend to be hospitalised for a few months." Misaki allowed the subsequent violence in taking place, smiling beatifically in a way that jarred when compared to what she had just permitted.

And just to be sure he stays still for long enough to be taken down, Misaki decided to 'suggest' to him it would be better for him to stay still and be taken down. The run-in with Kamijou Touma made her realise it is a bad idea to look into another person's mind when you have no information on them, but surely that doesn't apply here. One, she's just scratching the surface of his thoughts; and two, the circumstances means she's allowed to use a mental attack. With the Daihasei Festival being a situation that's for gathering data on esper conflicts, among other things, she's theoretically allowed to use mental attacks as long as she doesn't leave lasting damage.

Besides, it's not like she knows nothing about him. If she can stand the mind of a pervert and psycho lesbian like Shirai Kuroko, surely she can withstand whatever thoughts he's having about her and Touma back when they first met.

With a single look, Misaki delved into Aogami's mind. What she found was not quite what she expected.

-][-

_Haa, you're too naïve Kami-yan. I have a wide range of acceptance when it comes to women, not just including fallen female main characters, but also…_

_It's not that 'I like lolis', but 'I also like lolis'…_

A maelstrom of images and thoughts assaulted Misaki. With something that tasted like bile rising up, it was all she could do to keep standing.

Not even Shirai was this bad. Not even some of the more… 'exotic', so to speak… entertainment novels she had come across in some of the other young ladies' minds was this bad. Seriously; a riding crop, a bridle, and sixteen feet of silk rope used in that kind of situation? Just how sickening can the human mind get?

Not that she particularly wanted the misfortune to ever find out first hand.

Here however, she didn't even recognise half of the things Aogami is thinking, and the other half she felt staggered in how in the world does he get excited by something as mundane as them?

_Twin braids, ahoges, curly-haired, girls in sailor clothes, blazers…_

_I will succeed__! _A single thought ripped through to her, its intensity above all others. _I will show Kami-yan that my efforts are not in vain! He can have his harem, and I will support him in his endeavours!_

So_, WHY? __Why__ is my own plans not successful, and he gets all the girls?_

_This stops TODAY! My rewards are right here in front of me, and I will defy fate and obtain love just like Kami-yan! A Harem route is not beyond my reach, **YOU HEAR ME**!_

Misaki tore away from his mind as fast as she can, sweating profusely. Controlling his mind might still be possible, but no way is she going to stay in _that kind_ of mind for even a nanosecond longer.

That proved it. Mind reading dangerous people is **definitely** not a good idea. She should have thought better than to go into the mind of someone affiliated with Touma.

The only good thing that came out of this was she didn't risk this on the girl named Index. If just the friend of Touma was this bad, Misaki didn't want to think what would have happened to her if she went into the mind of someone even closer to Touma than Aogami.

Time for Plan B, it seemed.

-][-

"Wait a moment, we can still be reasonable about this!" Aogami tried to argue, not even noticing the attack on his mind. Sadly, none of his words and reasoning could convince the girls otherwise as they gathered up their power for one attack.

It appeared his plan of 'impressing the opponent' went horribly wrong. If he was facing another school of lower levelled espers, he would have won much glory and admiration for being able to do that much while 'apparently' being a Level 0. Here, however, he was seen as mocking his opponents in that they don't deserve his full power, as the ojous' worldviews made them think showing respect and taking them seriously means using their esper ability in full power if it came to conflict.

That's something even Mikoto, someone not very much like a ojou in her behaviour, managed to accept.

With Misaki hypnotised them into a trance-like state that allowed them to focus better, all their ability got a boost in power. Not something that would allow them to increase their Level, but a noticeable difference none the less. Using Misaki's skills to coordinate them, they can cooperate better and use combination attacks in much higher efficiency when compared to others.

Seeing his opponents in no mood for talk or negotiation, Aogami sighed.

_Why does Kami-yan get all the luck with the girls, damn it?_

Now knowing his plan of impressing his opponents will no longer work, he lost the drive to continue just like back during the first match of the sports festival. Then again, that doesn't mean he can't go down in a blaze of glory, using his defeat in a final attempt to defrost their resentment towards him (and to hopefully convince them that his heart is pure and someone worth their attention).

Laughing almost in a self-mocking way, Aogami charged. And in response a great pillar of fire rose up to intercept him, followed by a storm of wind and lightning. Finally, a blizzard struck, the general area in the aftermath like the wrath of nature has been concentrated into one vengeful retribution.

Even without a overly muscularly bald man at the sidelines showering him with love, Aogami still managed to be taken out in a painful manner. This time however, he went down with a smile on his face, accepting his fall and waits for the next time to prove to the world he's capable of getting a girl.

-][-

After Mikoto cowered back as Touma approached she felt Kuroko next to her, and then the now-familiar feeling of being teleported washed over her. Looking up, she saw surprised faces of Touma's classmates around her, and the large-chested girl on the Management Committee he met in her event on the first day talking to him was here as well.

"Wait, is she…?"

"The Railgun?"

"How did she get here?"

With Kuroko's teleporting range of 81.5 metres, getting across the field was not a problem. The reason Kuroko haven't already gone over to the other team and wreak havoc was due to the element of surprise. She wanted to do so at the end, so even if they figured out a teleporter can ignore the chore of being shot at and just go straight to them they won't be able to counter it in the limited time left. Bringing Mikoto with her would be a good idea too as once over on the other side all it would take is a few wide-area lightning to take down everyone.

Of course, Misaki's words forced her to put the plan into action a bit earlier than expected.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko buried her face into Mikoto's back as she held on. "Quick, take down their pole before they attack! We still have other targets to go to after this one!"

"Kuroko? Why did you-!"

"I don't care if you have exotic interests, Onee-sama! But I cannot stand it if _he_ is the one that ends up doing that to you!" Kuroko blabbered, still trying to come to term that Mikoto would do such a thing after Misaki's words. "You already have me! Why would you agree to the wager that you'd know you might lose when you have a perfectly willing companion here devoted to you and willing to do things like that to you if you wanted me to-"

"It's not like that!" Mikoto raged, sending a shock through Kuroko and forcing her to let go.

She's really getting tired of saying that all the time. Even if it was true.

Looking at the display in front of them, many aren't sure what to make of this.

"Wait,_ she_ was the one that planned on losing?" One person said incredulously.

"So they _both_ planned on losing and being tormented by the other person?" Another said in the same amazed tone. "Wow. Guess they really are made for each other."

"I'll say. Knowing Kamijou and all the girls he's seen with, the Railgun seems more his type than the Queen."

"You're sure? He's always going on about more developed girls being his preference…"

"A sham, a sham I tell you. When's the last time you saw him go after a well-developed girl?"

"Two weeks ago, trying to sweet talk the cashier at a corner store. Just because you never see him do it doesn't mean he's a innocent."

"Good point." Everyone nodded in agreement at that line of thought, despite how badly they have mistaken the situation; Touma at the time was just trying to prove to the cashier his bank card cannot possibly be broken somehow.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko croaked. "Now do you understand? Just leave him and let me-"

BZZZZZZT-**BOOM**!

Mikoto shot a thunderbolt towards the pole, burning it black and it fell onto the ground with a loud 'Thump'. Spectators immediately turned to see the cause of the commotion, and it also attracted the attention of various other people of Touma's school.

"I don't want to hear any more about that idiot's love life, the kind of things I'm allegedly doing with other people, or bust sizes." Mikoto said with a cross-popping vein visible on her head. "Now, the clock is ticking. I'm going to bring down every last pole your team have and be on my way. I have a score to settle with a certain _idiot_ who's currently still over at our side, so let's make this quick, alright?"

In response, a fireball was shot towards Mikoto from beyond the current gathering of people. News of a breach has travelled, and they are going to do everything they can to hold off the inevitable defeat.

"Fine." Mikoto's surroundings started to crackle with energy, and the strike was shot down easily. "Then let's do this the hard way."

A lightning storm brewed, and then spread from Mikoto. Those who got out of the way were spared, and those that stood their ground and fought were struck down without hesitation. Anyone trying to stop her was shot with a bolt of lightning, and while it didn't do lasting damage (or even extremely painful for that matter, nothing worse than being zapped by static a few times) it certainly paralyzed them and made sure they won't be standing back up. That, combined with the renewed hail of projectiles from Tokiwadai dealt grievous damage to both the morale and the combat ability of Touma's side to retaliate.

In the midst of this chaos, Kuroko took the chance and started to teleport to poles and knocking them down in no particular order. Within the span of two minutes, nearly all the poles are wiped out and a third of the school was paralyzed.

Fukiyose Seiri only sighed at the outcome, knowing better to get in the way of feminine rage in response to when boys talked too much. Still, from what she has seen maybe Misaka is someone not unlike herself, and she's only being linked to Kamijou because of the rumours.

It certainly wasn't because some non-existent good point from him actually managed to attract Misaka to him, right?

-][-

-][-

With the battle over, Tokiwadai have managed to defeat their opponent without suffering a single point deducted from their own poles pushed down, and eliminated their opponent's poles completely.

In spite of that, this was not the flawless victory many would have claimed in a different situation. They were pushed back from the start, and it was only thanks to a sneak attack that they managed to win; something that left a bad taste in their mouth, seeing as they never had to do so before. They wanted to fight honourably like Kamijou Touma did, openly challenging opponents' full power head on and prove they decisively deserved the victory.

It sufficed to say he got himself quite a few more admirers after that last battle, much to Mikoto's and Index's eventual chagrin.

-][-

"Ow…" Touma winced at the way his spine shuddered involuntarily. As soon as the poles in his school was knocked down, Mikoto shot a high-voltage attack all the way across the distance between the two sides and tried to fry him.

It's almost a miracle she had enough self restraint to not use a railgun.

In his reflex to cancel the attack, he was shot from behind as the attack from the six girls aimed to only hold him back ended up as the final blow that struck him down. If it weren't from the time limit of the match ending the event, he might have suffered more attacks from Mikoto as she rushed in.

Guess having well-honed reflex can be a bad thing at times.

"That was impressive, Touma." Shiina congratulated him. Next to her, Touya nodded, proud of what his son had done against a elite school.

Touma's parents only wished for him to be happy and be far away from superstitions. Now they are seeing their child being recognised as someone capable, in addition to being accepted by his classmates as they welcomed him with open arms after the match ended. It was better than anything they could have dreamed of.

Of course, after being zapped by the disaster that is Misaka Mikoto, many have changed their minds about how 'lucky' Touma really is. If he had to deal with that on a daily basis, then they wish him all the luck in the world. Some actually started to call it his penance to be doomed to deal with the Railgun for the rest of his life, as a result from other girls being attracted to him.

Anyone who can handle girls as feisty as the Railgun probably deserved that kind of attention from them, most of them finally realised. Any lesser mortal would have been long dead after that kind of tough love.

"Well, I can see how Mikoto has fallen for you now." Misuzu added with a wide smile on her face. "Really, challenging a entire school of high level espers without backup? I won't be surprised if my daughter has to fight off hordes of admirers just for a chance at you."

"You're exaggerating." Touma forced a laugh, as for some reason Index and Mikoto seem to be glaring daggers at him. Index wasn't that impressed by the show of esper abilities, she had already seen many such demonstrations in the days before, and to her magic is still more powerful. She has a whole library of sources telling her the things she had seen so far is nothing compared to magic.

And it's not like she hadn't seen Touma do more impressive things.

As for Mikoto, well, she's just annoyed her chance to fight Touma was taken away from her. At least that's what she's telling herself.

"Hey, Kamijou!" Another voice cut in, either not seeing he's currently busy with other people or just didn't care.

Touma and the rest of the people around him to see who it was that was interrupting them. Sogiita Gunha jogged up to them, his face split with a smile that almost glowed with happiness.

"Damn, man, that was really a match filled with guts!" The other spiky-haired teen said excitedly. "You held back on me that time a few days ago? Not cool man, not cool."

"Ah, well…"

_This guy was watching?_ Both Touma and Mikoto felt a sweat drop forming on the back of their head.

"Can't you see you're interrupting something there, Sogiita?" Another person sighed exasperatedly. A teenager wearing average PE uniform approached them, a look on his face like he's tired of dealing with everything Gunha has been doing.

"Am I?" Gunha said blankly, before noticing Touma's parents with them and other assorted persons like a older Mikoto and a nun of all people with Touma. "Oh. Sorry about that." He laughed sheepishly.

Haratani Yabumi sighed again. He really doesn't know why he allows himself to be dragged around by Gunha.

"Well, anyway…" Gunha placed both hands on Touma's shoulders and looked earnestly into his eyes. "If we face each other in a match, don't hold back on me alright? It would be such a shame to let a opportunity like that go by."

"Um… but aren't we on the same team? You're wearing a white headband instead of a red one." Touma gulped, not quite comfortable with how close Gunha is getting. The schools of Academy City are split between Red and White sides, in order to allocate matchups between schools. Surely he knew about that by the third day?

"Oh, that? Red doesn't match well with my school uniform, and I'm more used to a white headband." Gunha shrugged, finally taking his hands off Touma. "Though Biribiri over there seem to be on the Red team as well? That's a shame, I would've liked a rematch as we never did see who won last time."

"My name is not Biribiri!" Mikoto said on reflex, conditioned by all the times Touma used to call her that. "My name is Misaka Mikoto. I understand we've never introduced ourselves that time, but can you not make up nicknames for people like that?"

"Well that has to be better than just saying 'you' when I talk to you right?" Gunha tilted his head, not seeing why Mikoto is angry at him.

"Sogiita, you're going to be late to your matchif you don't hurry!" Haratani said, already walking away. "It's on the other side of the district, you know?"

"I can always just fly there if I have to-"

"We've been through this before! Don't just take the most direct method when there are breakable things involved!"

Things like buildings and people, for example.

"Oh, fine." Gunha started to jog away, turning to give both Mikoto and Touma a wave as he moved away. "See you two around then!"

"…" Touma and Mikoto looked at one another, then sighed as one.

"…" Misuzu looked deep in thought, before finally gravely saying:

"Well Mikoto, you have a long road ahead of you then. It appears not even other young men are immune to his charms. Don't worry though, I'll be supporting you all the way-"

"It's not like that!" Touma and Mikoto both shouted, interrupting Misuzu's teasing. Though Touma was referring to how there are members of his own gender after him, while Mikoto is denying having that kind of connection with Touma.

"Ara ara, not even Touya was this bad back in our day." Shiina blushed as she reminisced about their student days. Touya gave a forced chuckle as if in agreement, glad that the one time something this bad happened to him was kept secret by his friends.

The same can't be said for Touma's situation, not when he has many VIPs like Level 5s around him. That practically begged for someone to take a photo of the things that had just happened…

-][-

Within minutes, cellphone photos of Gunha embracing Touma hit the net and the gossip sites. Nosebleeds flowed like a flood as fangirls 'squee'd and let their fantasy overtake them, two of the most manly examples of hot-blooded teenagers in the city being together was clearly too much for their imagination.

Touma's classmates, after they had finished dragging themselves off the ground from collapsing in laughter at the turn of events, gained more sympathy for their unfortunate comrade. Things did not look good for Touma in the immediate future.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 10*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Gunha's a bit of a crack pairing I'm writing just for fun. I'll probably take him out of the story if it's too much, so speak up if you're **for** or **against** the #7 staying in this fic (as the joke character paired with Touma anyway; I've got other subplots planned for him). Either way, he won't be the one Touma ends up with at the conclusion of the story, just being another facet of Touma's misfortune in that it brings him more unwanted attention.

And if anyone asks why isn't Kumokawa behind all the scheming in this match, I'm thinking something like sport event results won't be something high on her to-do-list. It doesn't really matter to her whether they win or lose, and this gives other people like Aogami and Motoharu a chance to shine.


	12. Love Troubles

**Author's note**: First off, if anyone is wondering why I haven't updated for a while and haven't taken a look at my profile page, I've been busy chasing after 'New Testament 2' of Index.

Secondly, I know I said I'd include Misuzu in this chapter, but I had to take out her part because it didn't fit quite well with the rest. Sorry about that.

And as for Gunha's parts, the feedback I've been getting here and at other places I go to suggest opinion is fairly evenly divided. I've decided to throw him in now and then, but don't expect any more 'romance flags' between him and Touma.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11 – Love Troubles<em>

-][-

Night time on the third day of the Daihasei Festival.

Standing next to a bonfire at a park with Misaka Mikoto's hands held by his own and walking in a circle, Kamijou Touma wondered what came over her today. First it was being angry at him for many things in their match and after it, and now she had dragged him into doing something that he has no idea why she's doing so.

Then again, it wasn't like he's against doing this with her if she just asked, but he is confused at her reasoning. Their slow steps around the circle had her look like she's blushing, but Touma only attributed that to being close to the flames. He sighed once, as they continued around the circle.

He paid no attention to the warmth of her body in close contact with his, distinguishable even with the bonfire close to them. Likewise, physical skin-to-skin contact like holding hands didn't make him uneasy, Mikoto's soft hands in his own did nothing to flutter his heart.

The same cannot be said for Mikoto, however. If it wasn't for Touma's mysterious ability negating her own, she felt she might have discharged enough power to light up the entire city from how she's feeling.

_Calm down._ She told herself, forcing her breathing to slow. _You're only doing this to make sure Shokuhou don't make a move on him. Or send someone else to do so. I-it's not like you're doing this for him – not in that sense, anyway…_

Prior to their dance now, Mikoto saw two girls in Misaki's clique approach him as his school finished their last match for the day. The one that has black hair with round glasses was bowing repeatedly and apologising for her attacks during their match, while the haughty one with red hair only turned her head away in something that's half disdain and half embarrassment. Touma only chuckled at their reaction and said something like 'don't worry about it'.

How did he miss the hero-worship the girl with glasses had for him anyway? Mikoto saw a similar look from Kuroko directed at her more than a few times, minus the embarrassment.

It's when that girl timidly asked if he's free for the night and asked him to dance with her at a bonfire nearby that Mikoto was alarmed. Why would two girls he probably has never met before today asking him out like that?

Well, one of the girls anyway. The one with red hair only looked disbelievingly at her friend's bold offer, and then turned to glare at Touma that would have made a lesser man tremble under it.

Then it clicked. What did Shokuhou said that time?

"_I don't have to __win__, Misaka Mikoto… I just have to make sure you __lose__."_

Mikoto felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over her.

Using her followers as pawns to earn his affection? How in the world did she miss that as a possible way of Misaki influencing him?

Before she knew it, Mikoto was running towards him before he can reply, told the two he had a prior appointment with her, and dragged him away. He didn't even have time to protest at her rough handling.

So, now here they are, holding each other as they went around the bonfire. She needed a excuse for just barging in, and the bonfire was as good as any. It's not like those other two girls would show up if they don't have a dance partner, right?

Also… if Mikoto was being brutally honest, this actually didn't feel that bad. She felt safe and secure being like this, and apart from the way her heart pounded she's enjoying the moment.

Not that she'll ever admit it to anyone, of course.

"You're feeling alright, Misaka?" Touma asked, glancing over at his dance partner. Her face was slightly red, and her eyes seem to be unfocused as she looked to the side. "If the heat is getting to you then maybe we should leave…"

"Don't worry about it." Mikoto said, finally snapping her attention back to Touma. She also glanced over to him, but hurriedly looked away as his concerned look with the light of fire upon it made her nervous for some reason. "Just keep going."

To anyone else looking, they looked like the ideal couple. The slightly older guy caring about the girl, honest concern in his eyes. The girl backing away slightly from him, but in the end allowed him to get closer as she cuddled with the satisfied expression knowing nothing in the world can trouble her, as long as he's by her side.

The few people that recognised them as the 3rd Level 5 and her crush went "d'aww~" at the sight in front of them. Even after their match against one another, it didn't make them any more famous than the rumours did. With approximately 1.8 million participants in the festival, it wasn't like individuals get famous immediately if they perform well in a event. The audience go wild over the performance at the time, but after they leave it will be soon forgotten. The ones here that recognised them did so from the gossip sites, and not from their results at sporting events.

On the other hand, relatively anonymous don't help keep attention away from you when someone teleports next to your head and delivers a scathing airborne kick for no apparent reason.

-][-

-][-

"Sempai!" A few of the first year students called out to Shokuhou. "Thank you for your hard work today!"

Misaki merely nodded back towards them, a glass of juice in one hand and went back to ponder her current situation.

Despite it being night time there was still a few students on Tokiwadai Middle School's campus. Even if it's not the cultural festival, Ichihanaransai, at the moment students are allowed to use the facilities for the purpose of last minute training if they require it.

But mostly that was just a excuse to provide a secure place where students can gather and socialise, taking a break from the conflict between schools; considering many of the girls attending Tokiwadai are from well-off families and elites, it was no surprise some felt it was a good idea to have them away from possible danger during a time where the security of Academy City is loosened to accommodate for visitors. The School Gardens are one of the locations closed off to outsiders, and so in theory here is one of the places where the girls will be avoided to get dragged into whatever espionage plans the organisations outside have tried to sneak into the headquarters of the Science Side.

However, none of that was the focus of what was actually on Misaki's mind at the moment.

With the near-defeat of Tokiwadai thanks to Kamijou Touma, just about all the rumours within the school that painted her in a bad light trying to chase after him have disappeared. Nobody can really blame her for going after a guy that showed determination and skill like that. That young man now has quite a few fans, especially among the first years, and right now being linked to him actually helped Misaki's position rather than hindered it.

Even with Misaki's outward cheerful and friendly attitude to others, being a Level 5 meant there was still a gap between her and her fellow students. Knowing that even the Queen can have love troubles made her easier to relate to others, something Misaka Mikoto already had when she talked about 'that idiot' all the time but never used it to her advantage. The gap between Level 5s and others is still there, but it wasn't as wide as before; and unless she wants to do the same as Mikoto and distance herself from others, the closing gap will not get wider.

The question is, where to go from here? Misaki now has nearly absolute dominance in Tokiwadai's social network, with her position from before solidified further and her only possible rival, the Railgun, already stated she has no intention of getting involved in school politics. All her worries (the ones within Tokiwadai anyway) from before are now practically solved, and all that's left is a few obligatory appearances with Kamijou now and then to keep things under control.

Why, then, does she not feel entirely satisfied at this outcome?

"Shokuhou-sama? Is something wrong?" Another girl, her hair combed into drills, asked in a voice tinged with worry.

"It's nothing." Misaki said smoothly, taking a sip from her cup. "I was just pondering about the rest of the matches during the Daihasei Festival. I want to find a way to prevent the disaster of the match we had today from repeating itself."

"We didn't have a overwhelming victory like usual." The other girl conceded. "If nothing else, we need to focus more than just having superior attack power."

"Cooperation between all of us during a school-wide battle probably needs to be improved on as well." Misaki mused. "His school managed to push us back not just by using strong individuals, but also through use of tactics and coordination. If a school with greater esper abilities than theirs were to have the same level of cooperation we would undoubtedly be defeated."

"Speaking of him," She looked over at the Queen with querying eyes. "Nobody would blame you if you had tried to go out on a date with him tonight instead of being here. Academy City don't have festivities like this often, so why didn't you take this chance to be with him?"

"We just had a school-wide battle today, it's hardly suitable for us to meet up like this." Misaki replied. "Tongues might wag about how he was only able to get that far against us due to me weakening our side in secret to make him look better."

"Some people will say that regardless." The girl with drill-like hair scowled. She held no illusions what people would say to spite those who are more successful then themselves. "Besides, that didn't stop Misaka-san from grabbing him and head off for a night together, if what some of our people have been saying is true."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out a certain red-haired girl had let it slip, complaining about how her friend was violently pushed away.

"She fought with him openly and used attacks that would have destroyed almost any other opposition; my sources say it's beyond anything she was using in previous system scans." Misaki shook her head. "Nobody can say the Railgun didn't at least try to stop him, while the same can't apply to me."

"That's not really fair." The girl's scowl deepened. "At this rate Misaka-san will be able to keep him in her grasp for good."

"They had months of time together before I even showed up, and yet they're still just friends." Misaki chuckled in wry amusement. "I'm not worried about Misaka getting ahead. Besides, shouldn't you worry about your own love life rather than mine?"

"Um, well, that is…" The scowl disappeared and was replaced with embarrassment. It appeared she, like many others, was living through Misaki in a sense when it comes to romance, as they themselves were too timid to approach members of the opposite sex.

Misaki's chuckles continued, and any more of her previous melancholic thoughts about romance is masked with cheerful interaction with others at the gathering.

-][-

-][-

After apologising to other dancers at the park, Mikoto and others hurriedly left as Kuroko interrupted the moment. Now lying down in a charred heap, Kuroko groaned at how her Onee-sama seems to be a bit more enthusiastic in delivering punishment compared to usual. Touma only sighed at how things turned out, holding one hand at the bump on his head from Kuroko's attack.

And even after all that Mikoto still didn't allow him to leave.

"We don't really mind you having some private time with Kamijou-san here, Misaka-san." Saten said with a fake scowl. "But could you at least tell us about it beforehand? We were looking everywhere for you since you turned your phone off."

"Um, well…" Mikoto tried to find some sort of explanation to say it wasn't like what Saten had misunderstood it to be, but for some reason it sounded hollow even to her.

Guess Touma might have been right with the heat getting to her; otherwise she would not have her head clouded like this.

"Don't worry about it Misaka-san, we'll forgive you." Uiharu piped up with a smile. "After all, after seeing that new rumour even you would be worried and rush to him to make sure it's not true, right?"

"What new rumour?" Mikoto asked bemusedly, while Touma asked the same with a resigned voice, accepting something else will complicate his life even further.

"The one where…" Uiharu gulped, feeling blood rush to her head. "Actually, it might be better for you to see for yourselves."

Taking out a small laptop, she quickly accessed a webpage she placed in her 'Favourites' folder. At her instruction, Mikoto and Touma looked at the page with Saten peeking from behind them as her curiosity got the better of her.

The two girls started to blush with the heat of a thousand suns, while Touma blanched and held back his instinct to punch through the screen of the computer to rid himself of the horror that tried to burn its image into his mind.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_" Touma screamed as soon as he can speak in more than a hoarse whisper. Mikoto and Saten on the other hand seems to still be in the process of recovering their ability to perform human speech.

"Can't you read? It's the new rumour between you and Sogiita Gunha, the 7th Level 5." Uiharu said, not quite understanding why Touma is so shocked.

"It's a nearly R-18 doujin with me being- and him doing-" Touma let out a strangled voice. "How in the world did _anyone_ came to this conclusion? I've only met the guy twice!"

Left unsaid was how fast they worked to make this. Touma knew doujins were serious business for certain people, if what Tsuchimikado Maika and Aogami Pierce said was accurate.

"Can you really blame anyone seeing you as the '_Uke_' of the relationship? You're known to stand there and take anything and everything your enemy throw at you, even if it's Level 5s on the other end." Uiharu nodded like her logic was unassailable. "Sure, there's also the view where Sogiita would exhaust himself and crumble from the effort as he can't keep up, while you take the opportunity to reverse the tables and deliver sweet revenge; but it's mostly accepted that you're the one accepting it all-"

"_**I'M NOT LIKE THAT!**_" Touma howled. Why did his honourable tendencies to not want to fight unless he has to land him in such a situation?

"Uiharu… I-I didn't know you're into this kind of things." Saten stammered. In retrospect, if she has a obsession on ojou-samas and almost anything related to her ideal of it, it's not farfetched to think she has some other obsession hidden away.

"Don't worry, I'm still rooting for Misaka-san in her relationship." Uiharu assured everyone. "It's just that if on the off chance Misaka doesn't get him I wouldn't mind if Sogiita-san was the one that gets Kamijou-san in the end."

"Right, that makes me feel a lot better." Touma said sarcastically.

"Kamijou-san." Touma stopped writhing in his denial and turned to look at a sympathetic Kuroko that finally managed to pull herself back up. "Don't worry about what others think. Love overcomes all obstacles, so there's nothing to be ashamed about being attracted to someone the same gender as you.

"Now, run along and be with him so I can go back to be with Onee-sama without any more distractions-"

Mikoto grabbed the still talking teleporter and slammed her back into the ground with a wrestling move. Touma noted Mikoto's flexibility is pretty good if she can bend over like that as she knocked out Kuroko.

"… Are you really like that?" Mikoto asked, her face still burning. Her tone was one that suggested while she didn't think he's really like that, but had to ask for her own peace of mind.

"No." Touma said with every fibre of his being. "I'm a healthy teenage boy that's attracted in girls. Just because I'm not interested in young, undeveloped girls like you doesn't mean in any way I prefer guys-"

*Crackle*

Mikoto felt a spark of electricity shot out of her in annoyance, brightening the place even further in addition to the lights around them.

"You know," Saten said slyly, interrupting the typical events of eventual attacks on Touma for reasons he does not fathom. "You seem to go out of your way to say we're not your type. To the point I'm wondering if you think by saying it excessively you can use reverse psychology to get others to make the first move, and use that as justification to go further with them than you would normally can by actively chasing after other girls."

"What?" Touma said in a tone that summed up his view of _'Are you kidding me?'_

"Some rumours – not the kind Uiharu have been looking at – suggests you to be some sort of playboy. A master of getting whoever you meet into falling for you, and after you get tired of them you throw them away." Saten said in a serious tone. "At least that's what they say because of all the girls that show up around you."

"That's ridiculous." Touma said flatly. Those people must be blind if they think that, considering what he has to go through with Fukiyose – and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He had the misfortune of having every girl that he meets eventually end up giving him trouble, either directly or indirectly. Things so far have involved being gnawed at, electrocuted, punched…

He couldn't have toyed with their hearts even if he wanted to. In addition, Touma had enough sense to know messing with dangerous people like that is just inviting fate to make his life hell; if just coming into contact with them gives him this much trouble (his mind flashed back to when he accidently got pushed into the baths as Kanzaki Kaori is coming out, and the many times he stumbled into seeing Index changing clothes) he didn't want to think about what would happen if he deliberately tried to do something to them.

"Then how about you hang out with us tonight?" Saten suggested. "We were looking for Misaka-san earlier before we saw you two there, and considering how things are between you two if we don't include you we'd never get Misaka-san to come along."

Despite the innocuous words, Touma have a bad feeling about what Saten have just said. The look she shot him only confirmed his intuition; that if he tries to do anything unpleasant to them she will jump at the chance to justify a beatdown.

He almost wished he had the old days of _only_ being unlucky back. At least back then he didn't have people going out of their way to look for a excuse to give him hell.

"Fine, fine…" Touma sighed. Even if it was a long shot, he wants to get rid of the possibility of having this particular middle-school girl hating his guts. "I'll have to make a call to some other friends and tell them I'm going to be late. Is that alright, Misaka, Shirai, and…"

Touma looked at Uiharu and Saten and suddenly at a loss of words.

"… You don't even know our names, do you?" Saten said, not quite believing what she is seeing right now.

"Yeah, well, I kind of had other things on my mind when we were introducing ourselves last time." Touma laughed sheepishly with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "And I didn't think I'd see you two again at the time."

"Hmph." Saten turned away in what looked like irritation.

"Not making a attempt to even remember other people's names is pretty rude, Kamijou-san." Uiharu said, slightly peeved at how she was slighted all this time and didn't even knew it. "Are we that much of a nuisance you don't even want to be associated with us?"

"No, of course not!" Touma hastily added, not quite cowering under the combined influence of Saten's glare and Uiharu's pout.

"Out of curiosity, just how did you think of me and Uiharu anyway?" Saten narrowed her eyes. Touma gulped, and even Mikoto took a step back involuntarily.

It appeared this was a side Saten don't really show in front of her friends.

"W-well, I thought of Uiharu-san as 'one of those two girls that's with Misaka and Shirai'." Touma admitted, thinking if he lied the girl in front of him might give him the equivalent of a 'Fukiyose Punch'. "And you, well, you're 'the girl that came up to me and slapped me for no apparent reason'."

"… Ah." Understanding dawned upon every girl present, except Kuroko. When Touma and Saten first met it was via a slap to the face; and people tend to remember things like that.

Saten blushed as she remembered her action when she mistakenly attacked him because she thought he was Mikoto's boyfriend they didn't know about and was cheating on Mikoto. In retrospect, that cannot possibly be a good way to make a favourable first impression.

For Touma to not really put much effort into wanting to meet them again, well they can see why he might think that.

"I know I've said this before, but… Sorry?" Saten apologised again, all trace of her previous enmity gone for the time being.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to being treated like that." Touma sighed. "So if you don't mind me asking again, may I know your name?"

"It's Saten." Saten said, her blush slowly receding. "Saten Ruiko."

"Saten Ruiko." Touma repeated, making sure he remember the name this time.

Once before when he had forgotten a name, he had the words "It's me, my name's Misaka Mikoto! Try to remember, you total blockhead!" thrown at him, along with a lightning bolt. He really doesn't want to go through something similar again.

"And I'm Uiharu Kazari." The other member of the 'those two girls with Mikoto' (at least from Touma's point of view) said.

"Right. So, Saten-san, Uiharu-san, what did you have planned for tonight anyway?" Touma asked curiously.

"There's a few games booths set up around the district, mostly filled with activities like shooting at targets and whack-a-mole, since it's the Daihasei Festival and not the Ichihanaransai." Saten said with a smile. So no things like gold-fish scooping, just more physical activities.

"Basically things you'd see at arcades?" Touma tried to confirm. So far it didn't sound like anything too dangerous.

"Yep. So how about coming along with us, Misaka-san?" Saten glanced over at the electromaster as she asked her friend the question the three of them sought her out for.

"Might as well. We've still got a bit of time before curfew." Mikoto shrugged. It had occurred to her they haven't been spending that much time together recently since they was all busy with Daihasei Festival, so now it's a good time to have fun.

-][-

-][-

"Man, I'm bushed." Touma groaned as he sat down.

A hour after they decided to went out to play, the girls have dragged him into their get-together. They had fun playing at a lot of games, from challenging each other at shooting down the most targets (Touma came in at third, defeated by Mikoto and Saten; ranged attacks wasn't his forte) and trying out their physical strength against a sandbag (no surprise that Touma had been the victor of that, being older than the rest of the participants).

It felt like one of his class gatherings. Speaking of which, he had skipped out on the party the rest of the class was throwing in commemoration they almost defeated Tokiwadai today; though that was just a excuse for them to hold a celebration when any will do.

It might have been defeatist thinking, but they already thought they're not going to top that achievement for the rest of the festival and after a few days of hard competing they all were already tired to the point there's not much to give. No more need to conserve strength to fight, not when they're all already dead tired.

It's a tribute to the harshness of the competition that even Fukiyose grudgingly approved of this and joined in with the revelry. Though she's careful enough to keep strength for her work on the Management Committee, of course.

"You're leaving us for the company of your girlfriend, Kami-yan?" Motoharu had said over the phone in a voice deliberately loud enough for others to hear. "That's cruel of you, choosing personal enjoyment over the camaraderie of our class. Though I'm surprised that she's not mad at you for what had happened today nyaa."

"It's not like I'm going on a date or anything." Touma sighed into the phone in response. "There are some other friends of hers with us, so it's not a lovey-dovey scene like what you're imagining."

_Besides, I __wish__ it was a romantic rendezvous with a likeable girl in private_, Touma thought and inwardly mourned his lack of romance flags.

"Wait, so instead of a boy and a girl alone together, it's a harem situation where you're the sole male of the group?" Aogami shouted from the sideline. "Damn it Kami-yan!"

Touma ignored the ensuing furore over on the other side of the phone. It was actually a miracle he managed to pass on the request for them to take care of Index at all.

"You sounded like a old man just then." Saten teased, passing him a canned drink she and Uiharu bought for them as he, Mikoto and Kuroko managed to find a place to sit down for a short break. The place where the five of them sat was something like a cross between a park and the sidewalk, with benches and trees in the area but the place didn't give the sense of being isolated from people as others walked past them.

"I have to wonder what were the organisers thinking, holding events like those when competitors will be tired after a day's exertion." Touma muttered.

"It's not like anyone is forced to participate in this." Mikoto said, drinking the soda Uiharu handed to her. "Those that would be tired would have gone back to their dorms and went to sleep if they want to."

"Unless, of course, Kamijou-san can't keep up?" Kuroko asked with a eyebrow raised. She was against having him coming along and did everything in her power to make sure there won't be a date-like atmosphere between him and her Onee-sama, but he didn't even try to get close to Mikoto. His presence didn't really change the dynamics of the group too much, and it had almost felt like one of their previous outings together.

That doesn't mean Kuroko won't take the opportunities to try and force him away if she can; just having him around increases the danger of having Mikoto fall for him. Hopefully, he'll take the hint and just go back already.

Touma only shrugged in response.

"It's not like I'm someone special, my right hand aside." Touma waved said appendage. "I get exhausted and hungry just like any other guy. Don't just think of me based on whatever rumours you've been hearing about me; I'm hardly the untiring juggernaut some people in Tokiwadai are making me out to be. Is it really that surprising that I'm only human?"

Even if he didn't meant to, it felt like the comment was also directed at Saten and Uiharu about their misconception of him.

"But you do have a special right hand, as much as you want to ignore that." Mikoto responded. "No-one normal can do what you did this afternoon, single-handedly breaking through Tokiwadai's defences like that. If you had got past me and started wrecking havoc instead of buying time, I might be the one ending up that lost."

"Hey, Aogami managed to do the same thing." Touma pointed out. "He might not be normal, sure, but that's only in terms of his interests. He used no esper abilities and reached your end using his own skill. Besides, you were teleported over to our side and wrecked everything easily; no matter what I can't push down all the poles on your side faster than you can blast everything down. I would have lost either way."

"Your blue-haired friend might have been able to dodge all the attacks at that range but once he got closer a wide area-effect attack would have stopped him." Mikoto shot back. It's not like the Railgun's lightning storm is the only kind of area-effect attacks Tokiwadai have, others like a windstorm would do just as well in stopping opponents. "The same can't be said for you; you'd just ignore the attack and plough right through. Normal people can't do that."

"What is it with you and saying I'm not normal?" Touma said exasperatedly.

"What is it with you refusing to believe you aren't normal?" Mikoto countered. "Are you really so blind that you cannot see how it's not like anyone else can do what you can do?"

"I see the difference. I just don't see why the hell it should matter." Touma replied. "I'll agree that I'm not 'normal', but I refuse to believe that makes me in any way stronger than other people like you are suggesting: It's not like you help people because you have the ability to, but you want to help others that you tried hard to get the skills that can let you do so, right?"

Uiharu and Kuroko can understand his points; they joined Judgment because they wanted to help others, and learned the skills on the job; not like they had all the skills to begin with and then decided they want to join Judgment and apply it there.

"So you're saying you would run in to help someone all by yourself, even if you had no powers whatsoever?" Saten didn't quite believe Touma's words - who would go help when they themselves will be hurt in the process?

"Yeah, what about it?" Touma replied, looking into Saten's eyes. The look he was giving her showed no doubt that was what he would do if the situation had had come up.

"That's stupid." Saten said, remembering when her time in trying to save someone back during the Level Upper incident, but couldn't do anything and had to rely on Shirai Kuroko's intervention. "Sure, you don't need abilities to help, but to just charge in without others like friends or allies? You'll get yourself in deep trouble like that."

"Well…"

Touma can't argue with that, despite trying hard to find words to be able to. He's been in trouble more than a few times within the past weeks; and he always had help to save him from being beaten to a pulp. Stiyl during the time fighting Aureolus, Motoharu and Kanzaki helped during Angel Fall, and Anti-Skill did when he fought against Sherry Cromwell… the vast majority of the times he didn't head into danger by himself.

In contrast, the fact he tried to do the same against the 250 nuns at the 'Church of Orsola', walking into a enemy stronghold without knowing there will be help coming and picked a fight with Agnese Sanctis spoke volumes on how his mind worked.

Even if it is stupid, even if it seems impossible, he just can't let someone that needs help go. Take action first, think about the details later when you actually have time to do so.

From events that ranged from jumping right in to stopping a graviton bomb from exploding, and trying to save a girl he has never met from thugs by pretending to be a acquaintance of hers; all the way to when he went into the Alchemist's lair to save someone who was captured, for a girl he met only a few hours ago in a fast food restaurant.

It showed with or without his memory, the core part of Kamijou Touma didn't change. He is, and probably always will, be someone that just can't stand by if he saw an unfairness that he can change.

Something like falling into the Darkness due to anger and despair from constant pressure at all sides is next to impossible for him.

Not all humans are that fragile. Even if everybody breaks eventually if pressured, a matter of 'when', not 'if'… there are still those that would stand back up again and again, until the moment they shatter utterly beyond all hope of reparation; a wreck, a mess, something beyond a mere shadow of their former self.

Kamijou Touma lived his life as normal as someone afflicted with misfortune can be, without being driven into the darker side of society. So what if people have once before called him the 'Plague', and ostracised him due to superstition?

It's amazing just how someone can adapt to things they encounter on a day-to-day basis, especially when they have something they believed in. Touma believed, deep down, there is more than evil in people. That there is more than just darkness in the depths of the human heart, no matter if it is himself or others. There has to be more than just malice and anger stemming from inequality in things like talent, money, gender, or any of the other myriad of possible causes.

There is light equal to, if not greater than, whatever darkness they exhibit within them somewhere. Even if the world was to be on the verge of destruction and someone who firmly believed the opposite of Kamijou was to face him, the young man with Imagine Breaker will shout right back that humans are not as simple as only composed of just black and gray.

The logical conclusion to a tale of someone that's been oppressed isn't necessarily falling into the abyss beyond normalcy, rejecting the world after being broken by it.

Going against Touma's sense of what's right and wrong probably hurts him more than feeling the pain of standing idle while seeing someone suffering in the shadows he cannot reach; needless to say, actively sinking into the Darkness, something more extreme than turning a blind-eye, is out of the question for him.

Probably just as out of the question as someone, who constantly helping others yet in the end betrayed by others, will want to travel back in time and end his own existence after regretting walking the path he had; regretting to the point where that person might want to tell his past self "Drown in your ideals and die".

"… You don't know unless you try?" Touma concluded lamely. He can't seem to find words to describe how he felt it's wrong, _unnatural_ even, to just do nothing if someone in front of you is in trouble; even when knowing it's the height of stupidity to jump in without knowing if it will end up being more than you can handle. Abilities, or whether you can even do anything at all by trying, aren't factors in deciding to help or not.

Nonetheless, some of that feeling of his seems to have been conveyed to Saten Ruiko somehow. It's hard not to, when he had that conflicting look on his face, and hesitates while futilely trying to find words that can express something that felt like it just didn't need to be explained. He had the look of someone being asked to describe to someone the colour_ yellow_ without giving a example of something that is the said colour; just telling them "it lies between orange and green on the visible spectrum" probably won't mean much by itself in understanding what kind of colour _yellow_ is like.

Saten knew Level 0s aren't useless; back when they went after Therestina, she had managed to contribute to things when others were incapacitated by Capacity Down. Hell, just waking up from Level Upper should have told her Levels are not everything about the worth of a person, and there's more to someone than what kind of power they have or how strong their ability is.

But even with that, she is amazed that the guy she's talking to is dumb enough to just charge right in into something, without even knowing if there are others to support him, or knowing if he's biting off more than he can chew.

And he was the kind of moron that would do so, with or without abilities of his own. Mikoto wasn't lying when he didn't care about abilities or Levels, but Saten didn't expect him to even ignore his own ability in the process.

The relatively normal one of the quartet of girls with him didn't quite know how to feel about that.

"Alright, now that we've finished resting where does everyone want to head off next?" Touma said, throwing his now-empty can into a bin nearby. "Another shooting game?"

"… Sure! But are you sure it's a good idea to go for one of those when you haven't won a single of them tonight?" Saten said, the grin on her face surfacing a bit later than usual.

"It's more like I haven't got any strength left, so pulling a trigger is the best I can do now." Touma laughed, scratching the side of his head in embarrassment.

The five of them went back to bantering with one another, chatting like their previous conversation didn't happen.

-][-

For the rest of the night, Mikoto can't help but feel something doesn't feel quite right.

After their stop, it's like Saten had accepted Touma as one of them completely. It was little things, like how she didn't mind going closer to him compared to her more wary stance before, or how she laughed more at his comments.

Mikoto has no idea what could have made her friend suddenly just opened up. Kuroko didn't apparently notice, while Uiharu is too busy having fun and chatting with everyone. If Touma noticed he didn't seem to do anything about it.

It's only when Kuroko said they had to go back to their dorms that Mikoto found some concrete evidence.

Uiharu joked about how she's sorry about taking away Mikoto's alone time with her boyfriend, and Kuroko predictably overreacted at the insinuation. Instead of the smirk Mikoto was expecting from Saten even as she tried to pry the clingy teleporter off of her, Saten's smile dimmed somewhat.

As if she realised something just then.

Mikoto wanted to ask just what is on Saten's mind, before Kuroko teleported them both away citing they needed to hurry.

The last thing Mikoto saw before the jump was the spiky-haired idiot waving goodnight her, and Saten sneaking a glance at the young man whose attention was elsewhere.

The glance might be called 'wistful' by some, if they had caught it. But whatever emotion tinged the glance was so light that they might have also concluded it was nothing.

With that, the third day of the Daihasei Festival came to a close.

-][-

-][-

*End Chapter 11*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: I've taken some liberty with Uiharu's character, as she's not a fujoshi in canon. I just threw that in 'for the lulz', so to speak; so don't expect it to be important in the future.

On a side note, don't expect a new chapter here any time soon; I need some time to gather more ideas.


End file.
